A Shinobi's Awakening
by Another Shy Gamer
Summary: Naruto was no stranger to the word 'weird'. Heck, at this point in his life you'd have to turn the Sun blue to even get his attention. However, discovering a new world, a new language, a new culture, and a little girl who won't stop calling him 'Father' brought a whole new meaning to the word 'weird'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fire Emblem. If I did, then the only girl you would be able to romance would be Tharja.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**I'm A _What_ Now?**

* * *

It is often said that people would kill for immortality. Having the ability to stay young for the rest of their days while never growing old or ever having to fear death is a prospect only some dream of and very few have achieved without a cost. Those few stemmed to people like Orochimaru of the Sannin, a man who obtained immortality by seizing the bodies of other to prolong his lifespan, or Hidan of the Akatsuki, a man who sold his very soul to a God for the exchange of never growing old and never dying from mortal injuries. No matter the subject, one must give something in order to obtain something greater than their being.

In one Uzumaki Naruto's case, he became an immortal by accident.

In a final ditch effort to stop Kaguya from plunging the world into eternal slumber within a 'peaceful' Genjutsu that was nothing more than a lie in disguise, Naruto and the Nine Bijuu formed one final attack in an effort to weaken the Rabbit Goddess long enough for Sasuke to complete the sealing of the Goddess.

And it worked!

…Well, sorta.

They didn't actually _see_ Kaguya get sealed. The only thing they remember was Kaguya screaming something along the lines of "_**I **_**will not**_** be sealed again**_" before a bright light blinded the two descendants of Ashura and Indra Otsutsuki. A minute later, they opened their eyes to find themselves back at the tree of life-the pedals holding the shinobi alliance slowly beginning to blossom.

Naruto never worried himself over the anti-climactic defeat of the Rabbit Goddess, but to that day, he could never shake the feeling that something went wrong with the sealing of Kaguya Otsutsuki.

_**~Fast-forward 100 years later~**_

After the first 5 years that Uzumaki Naruto realized he hadn't aged a day since his 16th birthday, he and his friends laughed it off and Lee even threw in a joke about him reaching his 'eternal youth' (or at least he thought it was a joke). 20 years later after he had already had kids that were now looking older than himself, he started to feel cold every day he woke up. His wife, Hinata, reassured him that everything would be okay, but not even he could believe her words at the time. After passing his hat of Hokage down to Sarada Uchiha, he was thankful to spend the rest of his life with his wife that aged more and more by the day.

30 years later as he stood in front of his wife's grave with his son Boruto and daughter Himawari with their respective children and Naruto felt...lost; as if a part of himself was missing. He had watched the love of his life grow old before him every day and it killed him inside that he couldn't grow old with her. The fact that even his kids looked older than himself was killing him on the inside and nothing Kyuubi or his children told him could make things any better. He had watched all his friends grow pass him along with Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi and he could do nothing but attend their funerals. He was then sure that the feeling he got since that day they sealed the Rabbit Goddess was her 'parting gift' for ruining her plan. Even if she was sealed repeatedly, in the end, she got the last laugh, and Naruto was going to pay for it for every second he lived.

Another 30 years later and Naruto left the Elemental Nations. A year prior, Boruto and Himawari passed and the Leaf nor the Elemental Nations had no use for power figure in their age of peace. No one was foolish enough to challenge the most powerful ninja in the land and no one dare disrupted the peace unless they wanted the full force of the shinobi alliance to come down on them. So Naruto traveled the Elemental Nations and often visited his grandchildren. He'd had visited more, but couldn't bring himself to continue returning to the place that held half his heart there.

So, he got the bright idea to investigate the seal that seemed to float around the Elemental Nations. It was only discovered about 25 years ago by Kiri as they sent shinobi on an excursion to the ocean far south. 2 years later and they still had heard nothing from excursionist. Most of the Elemental Nations investigated this phenomenon and after a few months of research and missing shinobi, they finally were able to identify the seal that blocked them in. Apparently, the seal was more like a fog that seemed to get the victim lost no matter how far they entered. The second someone stepped into the fog, the seal swallowed them whole and never gave them back—proof from tying a rope to a researcher only for the rope to come back without the human being it went in with. After many failed experiments (and many lost lives) the Union decided to give up on the project and stated, "some things are better left a mystery".

Now, normally Naruto would not try something as stupid as entering a suicide fog that would surely kill him in a way he had absolutely no idea how (not that he was sure it would succeed in killing him anyway), but after a hole was put in the seal and a feeling of very familiar chakra made it through for only a fraction of a second, Naruto made his way to the edge of Kiri faster than Sakura could say 'Cha Naru'.

As Naruto came closer to the fog that blocked off the rest of the Elemental Nations, he could help the goosebumps that ran along his arms despite not fearing death. He still, like any normal human being, feared the unknown. He had no idea where this fog would take him when he stepped through and he was not 100% sure his Hiraishin would pull him out since his clones had trouble getting away. But this was his only lead to find out if he could be cured.

That slight chakra surge that felt too much like Kaguya Otsutsuki was what gave him the ability to flash forward the second he felt the seal began to falter.

The fog was…weird. It was as if the fog had limbs and was trying to grab a hold of him as he used his six paths cloak to get through. Every time the fog closed in on him too close for comfort, he used a truth-seeking spear to absorb the vast amount of chakra that surrounded him. It was like running through a rain forest and the further he went only caused him to use more chakra. Despite having the help of the tailed beast he still had within himself, he had been running for literal hours and was beginning to feel the signs of chakra exhaustion. Hell, no wonder no one ever made it back out of this fog! This was a got damn maze!

Luckily for the Jinchuuriki, Naruto finally found freedom when he burst from the fog and landed on another pool of water that reflected the sunset in the distance. Though he was nearly out of chakra, he continued supplying some to his feet as he leaned over and caught his breath. After a few seconds, he turned his head away from the setting sun and gazed behind him. His eyes widened as he saw nothing but the ocean and the light reflecting off of it. He turned fully to investigate and was shocked to not find the fog that just seconds ago was trying to absorb him. He raised his arm up, but much to his shock, there was a solid invisible wall that he could not push pass. He frowned and pulled out a three-pronged kunai and stabbed it into the invisible wall. His frown deepened as the kunai didn't embed itself into the air like he wanted.

After minutes of frustration and discovery, Naruto sighed and pocketed the kunai. He had finished the first part of his little excursion, now it was time to finish the rest. He looked forward to the sunset in the horizon and smiled. Hopefully he could find that chakra signature he felt and finally join his loved ones in the after life like he wished. There was nothing stopping him now, not even time.

_**~Fast-forward 10 years~ **_

Naruto slammed his head down against the wooden bar-stool, ignoring the people around him that looked his way with raised eyebrows. He had been searching this new Kami forsaken continent nonstop for the past 10 years and he hadn't gotten even an inch closer to the location of that chakra signature he felt all those years ago. He'd go back to the Elemental Nations, but considering the Hiraishin markers he had in the Elemental Nations didn't work and considering how hard it was just to get through the fog that blocked this side of the world, safe to say he was stuck. Not to mention the hardships he had went through from the past 10 years would have all been for not.

For one, the first town he ever came across was filled with people who looked like they were still stuck 500 years in the past only to find out it was this entire continent that was stuck in development. If things couldn't get any worst, they spoke in a language Naruto had never heard and, the killing blow, all of them had the chakra capacities of a new born! The strongest thing he could feel to chakra was from the soldier that chopped wood for a living and even he had the chakra level of a Genin!

Yet, that wasn't even the ultimate sin. The ultimate sin came when he found out they did not know what RAMEN WAS! What village doesn't know about the food of the Gods?! This was blasphemy! BLASPHEMY! 100 years wasn't enough for the Uzumaki to forsake the food of the Gods! Saying there was no ramen was on the same level as telling him Madara became religious! Its horrifying isn't it?! Someone needed to be hanged to satisfy the Gods for this blasphemous ignorance!

...Anyways, after 2 months of learning the language, with the help of his shadow-clones of course, and the help of a passing red-headed merchant (who he would later call the "Devil in Skin" along with her many, many twin sisters) who sold him a language book for intermediates and advanced learners for an outrageous price that almost made a C-rank mission look cheap, he was able to get back on his feet. Before he left on his journey he had to be sure to thank the people who allowed him to live under their roof for 2 months. He had stayed with a male farmer, that talked more than a fan-girl gossiping about a particular duck-butt individual, his wife, a big woman with an even bigger heart, and their 4-year-old son, Donnel who was hands down the most unintentional source of comedy the blonde had ever met. They tried to offer him money and food on his journey, but thankfully he didn't have to worry about money since a band of bandits tried to ransack the village before quickly being disposed of by the blonde shinobi. Safe to say Naruto became the richest man in the village by the time he raided their base.

Over the first 5 months he traveled however, he quickly learned 3 very important rules about this new land.

One—never leave the village without extra rations. At first, he thought he would be fine with the amount of nearly endless supply of instant ramen he stored in multiple storage scrolls and thanks to a special seal he conjured himself, he never had to worry about them spoiling. However, when his scrolls began to show signs of depletion strengthen by the fact in the present day he was down to one scroll of ramen that held about 3 cups, he had to rethink his eating habits. He was sure at the time that his adventure would take a hell of a lot longer than he thought and he might just kill someone if he did not resupply his ramen storage on this blasphemous continent.

Two—_always_ leave a few shadow clones awake as he slept since nearly every other night there was a bandit trying to stick him up. Even if the bandits of this new continent were nearly as weak as the bandits back in the Elemental Nation's, he didn't feel like waking up every night just to kill a couple of fools who found it too hard to work like a normal hard-working citizen (ah, the irony of that statement. He was sure Shikamaru was rolling in his grave right now).

Three—bring a GODDAMN MAP! It didn't even cross his mind to ask for one back at the little village he left since he was too focused on getting back on the road and making sure the people were actually prepared for another bandit raid instead of being cut down like kettle. Every time he went somewhere new, he would go in one direction, only to remember he already went in that direction, just to change into another direction to come back from the direction he just came back fromjusttogoinacompletelydifferentdirectionthanwherehewantedtogoandnowhisbrainhurtjustfromthinkingwhatdirectionhewassupposedtobegoingagain. Now his head was a jumble of words and, Kami, he should have had a plan before coming out here.

Now, back in the present, he is currently 'resting' his head against the bar counter as the voices around him goes through one ear and out the other. After years of searching with no lead whatsoever, no one could blame him for taking a break...

A break that has lasted for about 8 years now.

What? He got bored!

What the hell was he supposed to do while waiting for a Goddess to unveil her 'master plan' to the world? Everywhere he went, the people had no clue who Kaguya even was, and, Kami forbid, he asked where he could find _dark energy_. The last time he asked that question he was run out of town curtsy of angry villagers that had one-too many run-ins with dark mages.

Or better yet, the Grimleal. They were a group of followers that worshiped a Godly Dragon of Annihilation that tried to destroy Ylisse 1000 years ago, but was stopped by Naga and the First Exalt of Ylisse.

Ylisse was the peaceful nation that housed the devoted followers of Naga and the descendants that were blessed with her power. They were, overall, peaceful people. They did not want for much other than to live their lives and worship the very ground the current Exalt, Emmeryn, walked on. Emmeryn was the Sarutobi of this continent. She was a peaceful woman who only wanted what was best for her people, and he was happy to say he had the pleasure of soaking in the positive energy she exuded. How her own people could have once hated such a radiant soul for the mistakes of her pour excuse for a human father was beyond the shinobi.

Apparently, 5 years before he arrived on this continent, the former Exalt of Ylisse raged war on Plegia and deemed them 'heathens' for worshiping a God that was not their own and slaughtered every Plegian he and his army could find. It was the Kiri incident all over again and Naruto sometimes wondered if a Sharingan somehow made it to this side of the world. It was so inhumane and the mad man ended up hurting his own nation in the end. If not for the man's assassination, then the world would have bled both countries dry. Emmeryn, the daughter of that cruel and heartless man, was the light that helped rebuild the nation from their dark times. No matter what the people said about her or what they threw at her, she continued to support her people through their hardest time and Naruto couldn't help but respect the woman.

The continents that bordered Ylisse was a lot different than the pacifist nation. One was the warrior nation named Regna Ferox. A place where the blonde was never allowed entry into ever again after 'disgracing fellow warriors' in the last big tournament held and gave him a bounty on his head curtsy of one pissed off East Khan Flavia. In Naruto's defense, he was raised as a shinobi, so he fought like a shinobi. Did he fight dirty? Yes. Did he completely destroy his competition? Or Course! Was the the way he defeated his opponents necessary? Well, that, he could agree he'd gone a bit too far on.

The second was Plegia. A desert country that had more sand than the Suna desert and more insane religious worshipers than a stray dog had fleas. Most, if not all, citizens of Plegia worshiped the God of Annihilation—something Naruto will never understand nor try to. Despite most of them worshiping the God, none wanted the God revived more than the Grimleal. They did everything from sacrificing their own, all the way to breeding within one another in order to create the 'perfect vessel'. Naruto would wipe them off the continent of it didn't make him look no better than the former Exalt.

Speaking of the nations, there was another continent on the other side of the ocean called Valm that Naruto spent over 6 years travelling. The culture there was much like his own back at home and the people on Chon'sin were the first people he met that had some kind of control of their chakra network that wasn't a mage. Most fought with two blades in each hand and, Kami, they took honor _very_ seriously. They were willing to die for their honor much like the Feroxians were willing to die for their pride as a warrior. Their families were closer than any clan Naruto had met and had activities that reminded the blonde much of home.

Hell, they even spoke his language! Though they were fluent in the language that was spoken by their neighboring continent since it was mandatory, their main language was definitely the language used by every shinobi and civilian of the Elemental Nations. Naruto had never been happier in his entire life to explore the culture of the people he felt were long relatives and hadn't been that happy in a very long time.

Then that chakra signature he had felt so long ago flared across the country and within only a few seconds, he was back on this continent. He thanked his father every day for the Hiraishin. He had planted a three-prong kunai with the Hiraishin formula all around the continent to make traveling 100 times easier and also so he could teleport to the random burst of Kaguya's chakra signature that he had only felt three in the past 10 years. Once when he came to this continent, another 6 years ago somewhere east of Ylisse, and the other about 3 days ago.

Now in the present, the ninja was defeated once again as his head stayed on the table and waited for the drink he ordered from the barkeeper. All he wanted now was a drink. Even if, thanks to Kurama, he could never get drunk since his chakra would just slowly flush out the alcohol. Well, that wasn't _technically_ true since the only way to bypass that wall was to drink so much or drink something with enough alcohol that Kurama couldn't heal the after effects fast enough. Either way, he needed something that would make him feel alive at the moment besides the headache that reminded him of his eternal bad luck.

Suddenly, the front of the bar slammed open and what sounded like the voice of a man who skipped one too many language classes spoke to everyone in the bar.

"List'n up, maggots! Han' over all ye coin an no one'l get hurt!"

The only sound aside from the people panicking outside was a noise at the bar counter curtsy of one Naruto Uzumaki repeatedly banging his head against the wooden structure. The blonde's luck didn't get any better since the figure at the front didn't seem to like the blonde ignoring his orders. So, he heaved the axe he had on his person over his shoulder and stomped over to the blonde that ignored his orders.

He stopped in front of the boy and raised an eyebrow at the man's attire. He was wearing a black jacket made from a material much like a noble with orange cargo pants with black combat boots with a red scroll on his back and what looked like a headband strapped around his neck. The man smirked. He hit the jackpot! He didn't know what a noble was doing out here so far away from the capital, but boy was the boss going to be happy when he brought this kid back to him. Their pockets were going to be full for a loooong time.

"Hey, get up! I'm takin' ya to da boss!"

Much to the bandit's shock and everyone else in the bar, the blonde held up the universal sign for "fuck you" without lifting his head and casually let it fall back to his side. Now, the big guy was pissed. Noble or not, he wasn't going to let this rich bastard get away with flicking him off even if he was needed for ransom. A smirk came to his face as he thought it over. The blonde didn't necessarily need all his limbs to speak to his boss, so he would just chop some off and they would be on his way.

Unfortunately, the bandit would never know how his life ended since one second he was heaving his axe over his head, and the next his world was plunged into eternal darkness as his head jerked back and his body crashed limply to the floor. The bar went silent as they looked at the blonde who still had his head on the table. Suddenly the blonde pushed himself off the stool he was sitting on but not before placing a few gold coins on the table and whispering 'keep the change' to the still stunned barkeeper. The blonde didn't even take a glance down at the body that had a kunai sticking out of his skull as he made his way out of the bar and out to the streets of the screaming townsfolk.

These bandits picked a _very_ bad day to ruin his evening.

* * *

Garrick would like to think he's had a very successful life as a bandit. Hitting village from village in Plegia while the king ignored his people's pleas for assistance while the king himself payed them to ransack villages bordering the Ylisse and Plegia was one hell of an easy pay. Him and his boys never had to worry about retaliation in Plegia since its king was in their back pockets and Ylisse's defenses were so pathetically unguarded that it was like snatching candy from a baby. Why would he waste his time doing daily labor when stealing and pillaging was so much more rewarding!

That being said, it was not always an easy occupation. Recently, the prince of Ylisse has been patrolling the borders and putting an end to some of his boys. Within the past 3 weeks he had lost over half of his men thanks to that damn prince and his little band of children playing 'hero' and it seriously began to piss him off. That's why he was overjoyed when the king sent him a messenger with a task he was all too eager to accept. They had been monitoring the prince's route for a while and had an idea where he would be within the week.

He was ordered to strike the village mid-day and take anything they found as a payment for their services. The prince would come running to defend his 'sheep' while dragging along his band of Shepherds. Then, with the full might of his gang, they would overwhelm the little prince, kill his band of Shepherds, and take him hostage to the king of Plegia. There the king would force the Exalt of Ylisse to appear before him and execute the boy right in front of his sister. It was such an evil, yet stupid plan that only the Mad King himself could come up with. Garrick would never understand politics or what went through that crazy fool's head, but as long as he was getting paid they would hear no complaints from him. He and his boys were 10 minutes into their pillaging and everything seemed to be going well.

Then he watched as multiple hooded figures began dispatching his boys one by one. It wouldn't be so bad if the figures were grown men or soldiers fighting for the cause and all that whatnot, but the fact that all these figures seemed to only be about 4"5 broke a blood vessel in the bandit leader's head. His men were being slaughtered by CHILDREN and going from the high-pitched battle cries he heard from the small figures, they were all WOMEN?! WOMEN! He'd never felt such humiliation in his life! He would much rather be captured or slain by the prince brat than this band of children!

Suddenly, he was now alone with 15 hooded figures and it only made him grit his teeth more to the point they were groaning under the pressure. All the figures wore the exact same long red cloak (which looked a few sizes too big for the short girls) with short sleeves with the base of the cloak going all the way to the ground and overlapping and had black flaming patterns along the baselines. Underneath the cloak she wore bright orange short shorts with long black sandals that went up to their mid thighs. Up top they wore a black long-sleeved sweater with a head band dangling from their necks with what looked like a strange leaf symbol. They all had their hoods up from the cloaks, but the bandit could see a couple strands of blonde hair and wide smirks that only seemed to piss Garrick off more.

"Be warned, evildoer!" All the high-pitched children began saying in perfect sync while doing multiple exaggerated poses that greatly confused the burly man. "You are in the presence of greatness! Divinity! Justice! My father is a renown legend among the shinobi world and it is with his power that he has bestowed upon me that I stop your evil plans, scum!"

…_Shinobi world? _The man thought. _Were these girls claiming to be _ninja _of all things?! Of all the idiotic_-

He didn't get to ask questions since the girls seemed to continue with their synchronized monologue as if they rehearsed for this very moment, confusing the hell out of the bandit leader the more they spoke.

"He's obtained titles like the 'God of Shinobi' and 'Second Flash of Konoha' and is also the best father that ever LIVED! But you are not in the presence of his greatness," the girls then began doing some weird dance where they began jumping lightly on their left leg as their hands were outstretch towards the bandit palms facing his way while the other pointed behind them in the same gesture. "You are in the presence of his very own offspring! His BLOOD!" They stopped again as they now stood in that same stance while rolling their head wildly in circles; the bandit starting to believe that these little girls had dropped a few marbles throughout the speech. "Some fear my name as the second coming of the Legendary Sannin, while others fear my name as the 'Lady of _**Doom'**_! All shinobi kneel before my awesomeness and can't help but to drop their jaws at my power!"

Then the girl in the middle stopped and slammed her hand on the bridge which summoned forth a cloud of smoke that engulfed her fully; the other figures jumping into the smoke with their leader not long after. A few seconds later, the bandit's eyes nearly jumped out of his skull as before him stood a horse sized cat with white fur and on all fours while glaring daggers in his direction. It had yellow tribal marking on its face and, strangely enough, red nail polish. He completely forgot about the girl who was now standing on the back of the creature, her hood removed and showing her face to the world. Locks of golden blonde hair danced in the source of wind that seemed to come out of nowhere as the girl's blue eyes looked down on the man with a shit-eating grin. Two whisker marks decorated both sides of her cheeks and an eye-patch covered her right eye.

"FOR I AM THE POWERFUL, THE PLEASURABLE, THE OVERALL ADORABLE DAUGHTER OF THE GREATEST SHINOBI TO EVER LIVE!"

"I AM-"

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto whistled as he stepped over the corpse of his recent victim. These people were just so laughably weak that he didn't even bother using chakra on them. They were not worth the drainage and he was sure Kurama would have reprimand him for 'wasting chakra on such weaklings'.

Another twist of his wrist sent a kunai flying and and into the skull of a previously living mage. Did he honestly expect him not to see him when he was leaking that much chakra?

Anyways, aside from mages manipulating chakra, the only people who seemed to be in the program was the Valmese. They performed various techniques and called them 'skills' but Naruto knew chakra when he felt it and it was surprisingly far more interesting to observe than he thought. They can be manipulated into various different actions that were quite similar to shinobi techniques, but far more powerful and versatile. If that wasn't interesting enough, it was the rawest form of chakra he had felt on this side of the world without the use of tomes and enchantments. He'd tried using those techniques himself, but-

The blonde quickly leaned his body forward to duck the axe that tried beheading him. With an amazing show of flexibility, the blonde shot his leg upwards and right into chin of the burly man behind him. There was no need to turn around since the snap of a human neck rung audibly around the streets. Jeez, couldn't they see he was trying to talk?

Now, where was he again? Oh, right. Techniques. Unfortuntealy, for whatever reason, the techniques of this world didn't agree with him and his attempts in learning them. Every time he attempted to perform the technique it either didn't work, or a completely different force came out of it and nearly killed him more than once (ah, not that he could die anyways). So no techniques from other world. Good ol' Ninjutsu was far more preferable than-

The blonde suddenly stopped as a very familiar filling could be felt in the distance.

It was faint, but there was no trace of the user using a tome to give their chakra form. It was chakra. Raw chakra at it's finest. Chakra he thought he would never feel again in his life, and it felt _heavenly_. If it couldn't get any better, it was used blatantly and felt well controlled. He didn't know the jutsu that was being performed nor the person using it, but he didn't need to know either to know that whoever was leaking chakra was a shinobi.

Immediately, the Uzumaki transformed into his Six Paths cloak and was darting towards the chakra signature as fast as he could. This was the first chakra signature he could feel outside the human body in months and he'd be damned if he was too slow to confront what could potentially be a lead to that chakra signature he felt all those years ago.

Within seconds, he was on the rooftop of the cathedral in the middle of the town and right above the scene. He looked down and saw what could only be one of the bandits looking at a girl who was standing on top of, what looked like, a white…giant cat? It wasn't Matatabi size and definitely didn't have the chakra of a Bijuu, so he could only sum it up to be a summons; a powerful one at that; even better. The girl seemed to be in the middle of a speech, so Naruto enhanced his hearing with chakra to get a better grasp on the situation.

"-MORGAN UZUMAKI, DATTEBAAAAAAAAANE!"

Then his eyes widened as his mouth hung agape.

* * *

There was a deathly silence in the area as the bandit stared in stupefied shock at the girl that puffed her none existent chest out in pride. The silence lasted all but 10 seconds before the cat underneath the girl began to growl before brutally slamming its tail into the back of its summoner's head—making the rest of the figures around her disappear in a puff of smoke and completely shattering the mind of the bandit watching.

"**WHAT HAVE I** **TOLD YOU ABOUT SUMMONING ME TO YOUR IDIOTIC PERFORMANCES?!**" a feminine voice boomed from the maw of the enraged cat. Unfortunately, no one must have told Morgan to fear animals that was twice her size since she hopped up from her prone position on the ground and began yelling back at the cat with blood dripping down her forehead.

"What the hell you stupid ol' cat?! You could have killed me with that damn tale of yours!" Morgan roared at the cat that only seemed to get angrier at the girls reply.

"**IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE, THEN STOP SUMMONING ME FOR YOUR STUPID PRESENTATIONS! I AM NOT HERE FOR OTHERS AMUSEMENT, BRAT!**" the cat roared back which made a tick mark grow on the young blonde's head.

"My presentation is a ritual I must perform when confronting the boss of the bad guys! You will respect the speech and ritual that me and my dad put into making this introduction!"

"**YOU HAVE AN INTELLECT ONLY RIVALED BY GARDENING TOOLS! WHAT KIND OF SHINOBI INTRODUCES THEMSELVES TO THEIR ENEMIES?!" **

"AND WHAT TYPE OF CAT WEARS NAIL POLISH?! I BET THE CLOSEST THING YOU'VE HAD TO ACTION IN THE LAST 5 YEARS WAS THE ONES I SUMMONED YOU TO!"

Garrick could only watch as the two continued to argue—completely ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of a skirmish. Somewhere between the argument, the cat and girl seemed to turn their argument into an all-out brawl evidence from the comical cloud of smoke that formed and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh echoing through the plaza. A few seconds later, the cat sat victoriously on its prone summoners back with her maw held high in triumph.

"**Next time you summon me for something this foolish I will retract my summoning contract. Understood, kitten?**" Garrick could faintly see the girl nod her head on the ground before there was another puff of smoke and the cat disappeared from sight. The bandit leader was now far from asking questions. He had seen some weird shit in his life from multiple merchant girls that all shared the same face and name, to giant draconian skeletons that were the size of a kingdom. Why should a girl who was seemingly able to multiple herself and summon horse sized cats be any different from the norm?

Somewhere between his musings, the girl was back on her feet and spouting nonsense once again that he apparently didn't catch the beginning of.

"-slay the evil that plagues this town! These people are now under my protection and for disturbing the peace of the village, your life is now forfeit! Prepare yourself for I will show you no mercy!" The kid roared and got in a battle stance with a kunai that magically appeared in the girl's hands when the bandit wasn't paying attention. Now that the little comedy skit was over, all seriousness rushed back into the man's body. The girl was now getting serious and it was time for him to do his job as a bandit. He brought his short axe over his shoulders and glared at the girl as he prepared to give her his final words before he separated her head from her shoulders.

Unfortunately, no one will ever know what his words would be to the girl since something went through the back of his head and out of his right eye. He fell lifelessly to the ground dead and a new body landed in the clearing right in front of the now dead bandit leader—making the girls eyes widen in shock.

The new figure's eyes were not so shocked as the little girl before him was. He was studying the kid before him intensely as he took in all her features. The girl didn't have the red hair of the Uzumaki that they were so renown for, but he wasn't looking at her hair nor was he really paying attention to the whisker marks on her face or the blue eye that was much like his own.

Naruto had learned how to point the signs of a Bijuu or Jinchuuriki. Being merged with Kurama's chakra for so long along with the power given to him by the Sage of Six Paths, Naruto's chakra sensing ability went through the roof. If someone was using chakra, there was no way Naruto would not be able to sense it within a 20-kilometer range. He also knew how every Bijuu's chakra felt. Every Bijuu from Shukaku to Kurama felt slightly different from each other, but had a sense of familiarity to each of them—much like twins having an invisible connection between each other. Since he had a portion of every Bijuu within him, it made it that much easier to point out their locations and, in what _used_ to be Bee's case, Jinchuuriki. That being said, Jinchuuriki was easily pointed out to the immortal. Even if he didn't know who the Jinchuuriki hosted, he always had a feeling in his gut that told him when a Jinchuuriki was nearby or who the Jinchuuriki was.

But as far as Naruto knew, there were no more Jinchuuriki. He had made sure that when he was Hokage and head of the Shinobi Alliance that the Bijuu were to be left alone. He only solidified the treaty by stating any attempts to seal the Bijuu were going to be dealt with by himself. The only Bijuu that willingly allowed himself to be sealed was Kurama and has been with Naruto for the last 130 years.

This all lead up to why he was glaring daggers at the young girl in front of him. Not only could he feel Kurama's chakra inside her, but he could feel every Bijuu radiating from her chakra stream. If that wasn't bad enough, he now knew where that surge of Kaguya's chakra came from 3 days ago. It was faint, much like a seal when used to suppress or stop chakra flow, but Naruto's senses never failed him and it was definitely coming from this little girl. He didn't know how this girl became a Jinchuuriki or how she got some of Kaguya's chakra, but he was sure he was now closer to the answers he was looking for.

Before Naruto could even began to question the girl in front of him, she suddenly shouted and jumped right at him; arms extended and all.

"FFFAAAAATHEEERRRRRRR!" The girl cried as she jumped to the temporarily stunned immortal. His shock didn't last long and before the girl could get close to hugging him, he raised a foot and the girl slammed right into his combat boot— comically sliding off and landing on her face. There was but a brief period of silence before the girl shot back to her feet and glared up at the older blonde.

"What the hell was that for you stupid old man?!" she exclaimed at the man who destroyed what was supposed to be an emotional reunion. Her 'father' only narrowed his eyes at her.

"I should be asking you the same thing, _little girl_." Naruto said, a sharp edge in his voice. "Who are you and how did you come from the Elemental Nations?" his eyes furrowed more at his last question, "and how do you have the chakra of the Bijuu. Answer correctly because I don't have much patience right now." To the girl's credit, she didn't even flinch. In fact, she only seemed to look confused as she stood to her feet.

"What are you talking about, father?" She asked, confused at the blonde's words and making his eye twitch at her calling him 'father' again. "Don't tell me your 100-year-old brain aged these past three days." Naruto eyes shot wide at the girl's words. "It's me!" she pointed at herself as if it would help her 'father' figure out the puzzle that was now in his head. "Morgan Uzumaki! Y'know, love of your life, your little adorable flower and all that whatnot. It's only been three days since we've been separated!" the girl, Morgan, then began stomping her feet angrily and pointed at the older blonde. "How could you just vanish like that you big meany?! I was worried sick, dattebane!"

Naruto's eyes went even wider at the girl's verbal tic. It was, without a doubt, his mother's verbal tic she had used when he first met her. Y'know what, now that he was actually paying attention to Morgan's features he couldn't help but think how much she looked like him when he was a kid. The whisker marks was finally starting to register in his head and the lone blue eye that matched his was only solidifying her claim. If all her facial features weren't screaming at him that this girl could potentially be his daughter, then the fact that she was wearing the red cloak that he wore as Hokage basically was hammering the nail in the coffin.

Naruto shook his head wildly. He may have visited a few brothels to relieve some stress every now and then on his journey through the Elemental Nation, but he was sure to use seals that were foolproof and prevented him from impregnating the woman he bedded. Even if, and it was a big IF, he HAD a child on that side of the world there was absolutely zero chance she could make it to this side of the world without going through the hell he went through to get here. She looked around 13 and her chakra levels couldn't be more than when he first came back from his training trip with Jiraiya (which was damn impressive by the way). He needed almost all the chakra he had now in order to get to this side of the world, so he could scratch out the possibility of her being his daughter from the other side.

Even on this side of the world, the only women he had slept with was… was….

Naruto honestly had to stop and count on his fingers to find the answer. No matter how much he loves Hinata, he was still a man and a man can only go so long with morals and Jill.

Evidently, the girl in front of him somehow knew what he was thinking and grew a tick mark on her head before angrily, and without mercy, kicking her father straight in the family jewels. There was an anguish squeak as loud as a lion's roar as Naruto was lifted off his feet slightly before hitting the ground and covering his Little Naruto.

"Don't count how many women you've slept with in front of me you perverted old man!" Morgan shouted angry as she shook her fist in rage and watched her father squeak and squirm on the ground in agony. There were a few seconds more of her father's whimpering before Morgan grew another tick mark at what her father was thinking and went behind the almost recovered blonde and kicked him in the jewels once again—causing every man in the town to wince suddenly as they felt the pain of a fallen comrade. "AND I'M NOT A BASTARD YOU BASTARD!"

Morgan's anger didn't seem to waver a bit the entire time her father picked himself back up from the assault of his future offspring. Everything in him right now was saying, _**screaming** _for him to choke the little girl before him, daughter or not. Hell, at one-point Kurama must have felt Naruto's distress because he woke up and looked around the mindscape in alarm as Naruto's anguish roared throughout his home.

It took all of Naruto's self-control to now stand and only glare at the source of his pain. "So," he choked out an octave higher than he would have liked, "If you are my daughter, then prove it." Morgan's eyebrow raised as she looked at her father who was now looking at her seriously.

Then she placed a hand in her palm as if she had finally understood something. "Oh, I get it now. This is a test to identify myself like you always used to in my training." She then saluted at the blonde. "No problemo, captain!" One familiar hand sign and a poof of smoke later, Naruto and everyone in the vicinity jaw dropped at the sight before them.

In front of him stood a blonde pig-tailed woman that had a D-cup figure women would kill for and hips that put even the best models to shame. She had a heart shaped face that didn't have a single blemish and three whisker marks on each cheek much like his own. The killer that made most men, and some women, gush out blood from their noses was the fact that the only thing hiding her modesty was the clouds of smoke that lingered around her important areas.

Funnily enough, Naruto wasn't even aroused—not one bit. Maybe it was because the girl in front of him insisted that he was her father and his brain automatically put her in the category where no matter how many times he saw her naked it would shut off all hormonal reactions. Or maybe it was the fact that he had seen Naruko many _many_ times along with multiple naked woman in order to perfect the hinge in front of him. It could even be the fact that when he looked back on those days he could not help but to cringe at his blatant disrespect he showed toward the female body and would knock his past self over the head if he ever got the chance.

It would seem all that made him justified for smashing his fist against the top of the little blonde's head. The henge dispelled immediately with a puff of smoke and Morgan brought her hands over her head as she stared at her father with misty eyed betrayal. "W-Why did you hit me, dad?!" She sobbed, not believing her father's actions. "Y-You use to tell me that was your favorite jutsu!"

Naruto began to sweat as he felt the glares of the women around him on the back of his head. "W-What the hell do you think you're doing in public you little squirt! You're a girl so have some damn decency for Kami's sake!" Naruto yelled in comical anger, never feeling more like a hypocrite in his life.

"S-so *sniff* its only okay to show you in private?" The older blonde could swear he could feel the women, and now men, behind him trying to put a hole through his head with their eyes. If it was for the pure innocence he could feel in Morgan's emotions, Naruto would have believed the brat was doing this on purpose.

"D-don't do it in private either! As a matter-a-fact, NEVER use it again!" Naruto roared at the utterly confused and hurt girl. Naruto just sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Look, just…can you at least tell me the name of your mother. Maybe I can go off of that." Naruto may have slept around, but he was sure he could remember the woman he slept with depending on at least a name. If he forgot to put up a seal before he slept with someone, then she must have at least been more than someone he met at a brothel.

It would seem his question gave him the answers that he was not looking for from the way the girl slumped slightly forward with her head down. "That's…not funny, dad." Morgan said sadly. "You know I have never met mother before, so why bring her up."

Damn, now Naruto felt like a prick. Not only would he never find out the woman who gave birth to someone that could be his daughter, but he had inadvertently brought up bad memories for the girl.

"Look, Morgan. I'm sorry. Your looks may give proof of your claims, but I have had _many_ people in the past try and 'imitate' an offspring of mine."

This was no lie. Back when he was just being renown as the 'hero of the shinobi world', there were many people that looked up to him and wanted to imitate their 'hero'. At first it was all just in good fun and Naruto smiled along with the people that looked up to him, but when he caught word of people literally scarring their face to replicate his own it started to scare him. He also remembered an incident that almost caused his marriage to go up in flames when a particular night he had drank so much that he couldn't remember a thing the next day. Sure enough, hours later, he was passed out in some hotel he did not remember going to and sleeping next to a naked woman he most definitely did not remember sleeping with. He had left immediately afterwards and swore he would never touch another drink in his life (which we all know now was a got damn lie).

It would have all ended there if not for the same woman to come before him years later when he was happily married and brought a son with all too familiar whisker marks on his face. All he could say to that situation was 'thank _Kami_ for the Byakugan'. If not for Hinata unconsciously activating it out of anger and seeing through the woman's henge, he would have been in some deep shit he had no way to get out of.

And yet, the woman was insistent that the child she bore was his.

One visit to Tsunade later and Naruto was free from what could have been a nightmare. The only punishment that came out of this was Hinata refusing to sleep with him for half a year; no joke. When Hinata declares she wasn't doing something then there was no chance in hell you were changing her mind. Hell, you had a better chance at getting Sasuke to be a better father (RIP and bless that man's soul).

"No matter how I look at it, there is just no way for you to be my daughter." He tried to calm her down, but only seemed to make her angrier by the way she was gritting her teeth and tightening her fist. "For one, you keep saying that I should know something or that we've only been apart for three days, but three days ago I was…far away. And I've only been on these lands for 10 years and you can't be younger than 13."

"10 years?!" Morgan suddenly shouted and stared dumbfounded at her 'father'. "But you've been her for over 30! You've raised me since I was born! How could you have only been here for 10 years?! We were just at the alter in Plegia and you...you did…something." Suddenly, Morgan began grabbing her head in pain as she tried to remember what happened 3 days ago. "Y-you were…I…I can't-"

Naruto sighed. Nothing this girl said made any sense to him. The only thing he knew for a fact about the girl was that she was an Uzumaki. You couldn't be anything else with chakra levels as massive as hers (aside from the obvious Bijuu within her). Everything else _had_ to have been put into her head. He wasn't in Plegia 3 days ago and he most definitely didn't perform any 'ritual'. Being able to sense her emotions he could tell she wasn't lying, so the only thing he could guess was happening was a case of mistaken identity, or, worse case scenario, the Grimleal somehow got ahold of her and altered her memories. She truly believed he was her father but no matter what way he looked at it, it was still impractical. All he could do now was point her in the right direction and hopefully find the bastard that messed with this girl's head (and also find out how the hell he perfected his Oiroke no Justu).

"…Proof." Morgan mumbled with her blonde bangs covering her eyes. "You want _proof_," she said as she brought her hand to her face and bit into the tip of her thumb before going through familiar hand signs to the blonde, "then I will give you _proof_!" Before Naruto could stop her, she slammed her hand on the ground and the square went up in smoke.

The blonde coughed as he waved away the chakra smoke in his face. He knew the hand signs the girl was weaving, but his amazement at the girl running through hands signs he was sure he only he knew stunned him enough for the girl to finish. By the time the smoke was gone, apparently so was the sun.

So Naruto looked up…

And up.

And up.

And up.

Until he was staring wide eyed at a very familiar titanic tall kitsune who was staring back at him with equal shock and confusion. On top of the nine tailed fox's head, Morgan stood arms crossed and a victorious smirk on her face. Naruto could hear the screams of the towns people and faintly see in his peripheral vision men and women passed out from the sight of a demon being summoned in their town, but they might as well have been invisible to the war veteran's eyes. At that moment, Naruto Uzumaki could no longer deny that this girl was his daughter. He still didn't know how it was possible, but he would be a fool to continue to deny the girl's words after what she had just done. There was only one person in the world that could summon the Kyuubi at will and that person was currently staring dumbfoundedly at his bewildered lifelong partner.

"Do you believe me now, _Father_!" Morgan shouted smugly at the shell-shocked man below her.

Yep, it was official. Some God out there was _definitely_ playing with his life.

* * *

**A/N**: _Honestly wrote this because I didn't see many Fire Emblem x Naruto that were far in Most were abandoned and really hurt my feelings tbh. Honestly writing this for sun and hopefully get some more attention t fanfics._

_There are some aspects of Naruto and chakra that I've changed if you couldn't tell already. It's not too big and it's only so things in the future makes more sense._

_Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and hope to see you in the next!_

**Edited on 3/27/2020 for: Grammer, characterization and imagery.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fire Emblem.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**A New Start, A New Hell**

* * *

What exactly constitutes a 'bad day'? Well, that all really depends on the person. It could stem from your alarm clock not waking you up in time to get to your job, getting home only to find your cat has escaped through the window (again), or even finding out the crush you have had for years has finally found someone else. It all differs from person to person.

In two blonde Uzumaki's case, who were currently sitting next to their camp fire they made for the night, their day might as well have been hell. Why you may ask? Well, after the discovery of a lifetime from Naruto finding out he had a daughter from the future (and oh, he will get to that in a minute), they had decided to quickly hightail it out of the village before the shell-shocked crowd around them could question them for summoning a demon into the middle of their town; leaving Morgan's unconscious bandits to the villager's mercy.

Now they were in the middle of the forest and after a heavy talk (which he will, once again, get to in a minute), they were now facing a new crisis. Between the two of them laid 3 cups of instant ramen; 2 cups were now empty and in the bellies of the two beast that consumed them. The other laid unopened before the still hungry duo as they tried to figure out who would get the last cup. They had no time to restock on supplies since their self-exile from South Town and the only food left on their person was what was in front of them. They absolutely refused to split the remaining cup in half since "it was a blasphemous act that would send your soul straight to hell" as Morgan put it.

"…So, how are we doing this?" Naruto asked his daughter, his eyes never leaving the cup of ramen before him.

"…You could always give it to your cute, adorable little girl." the older blonde probably would have fell for that more if she'd put even an inch of emotion into that sentence. Like, seriously, Gaara could have put more feelings behind that act.

"Not a chance in hell."

"What ever happened to 'ladies first'?"

"What ever happened to 'equality'?"

"…."

"…."

"I'm younger, so my body needs more food to grow."

"And I'm older, so my body needs more food to stay alive."

"…."

"…."

"You're an ass."

"At least I have an ass."

Morgan didn't seem to have a comeback for that so she stayed quiet and continued to stare down the ramen as if it would boil itself on mental command.

"…We could play rock-paper-scissors for it." Naruto suggested, getting Morgan to slowly look up to her father unblinking.

"I have played rock-paper-scissors with you a total of 582 times in the last 7 years, and I have lost exactly 582 times. It took me seven years to figure out you were using a Genjutsu to cover up your losses and even longer to learn it, but even then, your reaction is so fast that you literally change your choice before I even complete my own. What makes you think I want to play something I have a snowballs chance in hell at winning?"

Naruto looked blankly back up at his daughter before looking back to the cup ramen, "…You got me there." The current Naruto would have probably never thought to do such an ingenious thing, but apparently his future self was an even bigger genius than he was now. He would have to make sure to get Morgan to tell him more about his future self after this little 'debate'.

Naruto broke the silence with a sigh. "Look, why don't we settle this like adults? We can both just…just." The blonde stopped when he looked down and saw the cupped ramen gone. His head shot up just in time to see Morgan haul-assing into the woods. He sat there for only a second in disbelief before shooting to his feet and darting after the girl who just stole the last treasure he had on this continent.

"GET BACK HERE GAKI!" Naruto shouted as he hunted down the ramen thief.

"YOU'RE BEING SELFISH OLD MAN! I HAVEN'T HAD RAMEN IN DAYS AND I'M DAMN WELL NOT SHARING THIS LAST CUP!" Morgan shouted back as she made circles in the trees.

"ITS **_MY_** RAMEN YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT I EVEN GAVE YOU _ONE_ CUP, GAKI!"

"SELFISH OLD GNOME!"

"UNGRATEFUL MIDGET!"

"BIG TALK COMING FROM SOMEONE WHO'LL NEVER REACH PASS 6 FOOT!"

"...**YOU'D BETTER PRAY TO _KAMI_ I DON'T CATCH YOU!**"

After only a few minutes of pursuit, Naruto finally tackled the blonde midget to the ground and wrestled for the cup ramen that she successfully kept out of his reach. "You're making this harder than it needs to be! Just give me back th-KYAAOOOOOOW! BITING IS ILLEGAL! BITING IS ILLEGAL!"

Unexpectedly, the two blondes little fight came to a pause when they heard crunching. They both looked away from each other, one with a mouth full of cloth and flesh and the other with a hand pushing away the shorter of the two, towards the direction the crunching was coming from. They were shocked to find, of all things, a bear crunching on something very familiar. Apparently Morgan had let go of the ramen sometime between their little scuffle and forgot to retrieve her prize.

After the bear was finished chewing, it gave them a long, hard stare before turning around and walking away. Either the bear was now full, or thought the humans were not worth its time.

Both blondes did nothing but look at the beast walking away with their ramen while sporting expressionless masks over their faces.

* * *

"…Y'know, bear meat isn't that bad." Naruto stated as he took another bite out of the peace of meat in his hand. Morgan on the other hand was not eating as enthusiastically as her father. She was staring down at the meat in her hand with a pout.

"You could have just given me the last cup, Dad. Unlike you, I haven't had ramen in days and when I finally get the chance to eat the food of the Gods, you just HAD to be a meathead and try to take it for yourself!" said the girl as she frowned at her father.

"If I recall, _you_ were the one who stole _my_ ramen. Ramen that _I_ was so gracious to share with you since _you_ didn't have any food." Naruto made sure to emphasize his point by pointing his piece of bear meat at his daughter who had the nerve to not look ashamed.

"…Whatever." Was all she said before digging back into her less desirable meal.

As they sat in silence, Naruto couldn't help but to go over everything that led to this moment. After dismissing the Kyuubi and fleeing from the village, Naruto and Morgan had finally stopped to go over everything they both knew. Naruto now knew for a fact that this girl was indeed his daughter. That little stunt she pulled back in the village was just the proof he needed to confirm her claims since he had made that jutsu over 80 years ago to give Kurama a sense of freedom from his cage without killing them both in the process. If he created that seal almost a century ago, then he could only come up to two conclusions:

One—she had the curse of immortality much like he did. This was thrown out the window since Morgan was firm on the fact that she had only lived for 12 years and had never been to the Elemental Nations. In order for her to find out the hands seals to perform the summoning of the Kyuubi, she would have had to be there or had to have seen him do it on that side of the world. Considering that he has only summoned Kurama once in the 10 years he had been here, he highly doubted she could have seen him do it especially since she should have only been 2 at the time.

Second—and the correct one-she had, somehow, come from the future. Now, this would have been a very stupid idea to the people on this side of the world seeing the closest thing they had to technology was a stove, but to the shinobi who had seen the dead risen, a meteor summoned from space and a Goddess in the flesh, this was not so unbelievable. Hell, if Kaguya could stop his time, then it wouldn't be too far-fetched to know she could send people forward in time as well. If you combined that with the fact the sage cloak and head band she wore was an exact copy from the metal plate he wore and cloak he always had on his person, being from the future was the only logical explanation.

He remembered when they came to this conclusion…only for Morgan to outright laugh in his face. He was sure if she had seen the things he had seen, then she would not have laughed so hard. Him pointing out the signs did not seem to make her any less skeptical. She swore up and down that she wasn't from the future, but not only could she not remember much of what happened the day she was 'separated from her father' besides the fact that they were at some altar in Plegia, she also had no idea how she got to South Town.

She said she woke up in a bed she didn't remember going to sleep in. She remembered her entire body aching and her head foggy before a man she had never met walked in with a cup of soup. After a confusing conversation and the woman telling her the blonde was found on the outskirts of the villagers by one of the farmers, Morgan panicked and went out in search for him. After almost a day of searching, she returned to the same place and waited—thinking he would come back for her. In a way, he did; even if it was unintentional.

Now, they were in the present and they still had the big question: How?

The altar was the only thing they could go off of, but every time she tried to recall the memory he had forced her to think of other things since it caused her an intense migraine. He didn't know if the future him had something to do with it, but he couldn't seem to find any seals so he had to chop it up to the aftereffect of time-travel.

The next thing he had to address was the presence of Kaguya that was leaking from the girl. He had entered his Six Paths cloak form in order to fully get the location of where the chakra signature was coming from. Sure enough, the chakra was leaking like a dripping faucet every other second from behind her eye-patch. Not even some of the best sensors would have been able to feel it coming from her even if they were right in her face. The only reason Naruto could sense it was because of his Six Paths mode and even then he would have to be right in front of her in order to point it out.

He was going right for the eye patch when Morgan suddenly slapped his hand away and brought her arms up in an 'X'.

"Denied!" She shouted as she slowly scooted away from her father. "You told me specifically to never ever, ever, EVER, take off this eye patch no matter who asked me-you included. You said something very bad will happen to the people around me if I took it off and I'm not strong enough to handle its power. If I were to ever do it before then, you said I would blow up for being a 'disobedient child'. I love you Dad, I really do, but I love my life a little bit more, 'Dattebane!"

Naruto could honestly understand that. From the childish way she worded it, most people would think her father was playing around, but he was a seal master for a reason. If his future-self had to seal away whatever was behind that eye-patch, then he had a damn good reason to do so and Naruto had no plans to tempt fate just to sate his curiosity. No matter how much he had changed in the past 100 years, he still would not give up the life of an innocent just to reach his goals. If the power behind that eye-patch had the answers he needed, then he would study the seal and find a safe way to stop whatever was behind it before removing it.

Which actually led him to a good question, "Do you at least know what's behind the eye-patch."

Her answer was immediate, "Yep!"

A smile grew. "Can you tell me?"

Her answer was even faster, "Nope!"

The smile dropped.

….

Now in the present, he had to investigate the Bijuu chakra within her. Morgan had said she was not a Jinchuuriki, but the fact that she summoned a second Kurama, which by all accounts was just impossible and only strengthened his theory that she was indeed from the future, said otherwise. Even if she did not remember becoming a Jinchuuriki, she was, in fact, a Jinchuuriki. The complicated seal she clearly had on her stomach with a formula Naruto had never seen before did not say otherwise. Not understanding some of the patterns on the seal, he was forced to enter into her mindscape to try and communicate with the Bijuu that was most likely slumbering and waiting for his first visitor. Maybe he could have the answers he was looking for. One hand on the little girl's head, and he was within her mindscape within seconds.

Naruto had gotten the second surprise of the day when instead of finding a cage with at least a Bijuu sealed within, he found a sunny sky with a wide meadow that bloomed multiple types of flowers as far as the eye could see. There was no sign of a Bijuu anywhere, but the feel of their chakra completely saturated the air. It was one of the most beautiful things Naruto had ever seen and hands down the most peaceful presence he had ever felt. With just a thought, he was in Sage Mode and he felt his body shutter in pure bliss. It was like swimming through a pool of positive energy. This girl has either never been tainted by the hatred of this world, or had one of the purest souls he had ever been thankful to be in the presence of.

He was almost sad that he had to leave—scratch that, he WAS sad he had to leave. He would have been content to live a millennium within her mindscape and would not have complained even once. This girl was truly something special, and she was his daughter. How could someone so pure be the daughter of someone so tainted with sorrow and regret for nearly a century?

Just when he was about to leave, he suddenly stopped and turned around when he felt a presence behind him. Sure enough, there was Kurama…as happy as he had ever seen the Bijuu, and was currently...chasing his nine tails...like a dog. The scene was so unnatural that Naruto had to rub his eyes and look again…

Nope, Kurama was still running in a circle and apparently in his own little world. Naruto stood there for almost a full minute when the Kurama in the distance finally noticed his presence and stopped on a dime. He had a tail in his mouth and was staring wide eyed at the blonde shinobi that entered his personal paradise.

The silence didn't last long because 3 seconds later Naruto burst into uncontrollable laughter as he pointed at the fox in the distance. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So this is what you do when I'm not around?! I knew your hard-ass attitude was all an act! BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm never taking you seriously again!" If Naruto could see underneath the fox's fur coat, then he would see red cheeks in both anger and embarrassment. Not a second later the fox was charging at the blonde brat that dared laughed at his moment of weakness.

Just before the fox was about to swallow the blonde whole, he suddenly vanished and left nothing behind but his laughter that echoed throughout the meadow.

* * *

"**You will never, EVER speak of what you just saw to anyone, Uzumaki!**" Kurama growled to his host as he continued to laugh his as off in the real world. It was safe to say Morgan was very confused for the 5 minutes her father stayed still while grabbing her head. She had promptly thought he had lost his mind when he suddenly burst out laughing and began rolling on the ground. She became even more confused when she heard growling in her head, but chopped it up to it being her imagination.

After calming down, Naruto finally sat up and smiled at his daughter. "You are, without a doubt, a Jinchuuriki and from the future!" He stated, a little _too_ chipper for the little girl. "You contain all the Bijuu's chakra in your body, much like I do, and Kurama is staying happily within your bubbly. Little. Head." The older blonde emphasized his point by poking the girl in the forehead after every pause, much to her annoyance. "I don't know how you got them, or how the future me was able to remove all the chakra from my body to yours without killing himself, but I'm sure there was a goo-"

Naruto suddenly stopped and shot to his feet as he felt the buildup of chakra dangerously close to their location. It was on a wide scale and whatever was just cast was going to have a large area of effect.

The first sign was the lack of birds chirping.

Or crickets.

Or any sound of life at all. When the hell had it gotten so quiet?

Then the earth shook and Naruto quickly sprung into action. All his years of training quickly shot through his head and he was now barking orders at the girl on the ground who was looking around in confusion and fear. "Morgan! Seal whatever you can and follow me! Now!" Thankfully, there was only a slight moment of hesitation from the younger Uzumaki before she nervously nodded her head and began sealing the unfinished tent. Naruto quickly grabbed his sages scroll before strapping it on his back and looking back to his daughter. She was just getting finished and was already on her feet.

It was a good thing they were because the ground where their camp fire once burned was now splitting apart and lava began shooting out of the cracks. Within seconds, Naruto and Morgan was running in the opposite direction and getting as far away from the earthquake as possible. The duo had to dodge multiple flaming boulders that came falling from the sky while avoiding the cracks in the earth that kept cutting them off. Morgan also nearly lost her life if not for Naruto quickly pulling his daughter into his arms out jumping out of the way of a falling boulder that got too close for comfort.

"D-dad, what's going on?" Morgan asked, her voice shaking and fear clear in her eyes from nearly losing her life.

"I wish I knew." Naruto grimly replied to his daughter as they headed deeper into the woods and away from the flaming forest. He could see animals both alive and being burned alive as they fled from the approaching inferno. It was truly Armageddon.

After getting far enough away from the rising earth, Naruto stopped and carefully put his daughter on her feet. The second Morgan was on the ground, she saw her father begin running up the tallest tree near them. She didn't need to be told to follow and she jumped after him to survey the area. What Morgan saw would forever be etched into her mind.

The world was burning. The entire forest was on fire and the earth was breathing out lava in pools. Animals were running for their lives and what looked like burning meteors were raining from the sky and causing destruction across the land. She had never seen something so horrible in her entire life. She had fought battles since she was 10 and had fought many bandits in her life. She even had the displeasure of seeing the after effects of a pillaged village and the horrors that came with it, but this…this was not an enemy she could fight with her own hands.

It was while she was thinking that that she realized her heart was pounding in her chest. When did it become harder to breathe? She absently brought a hand to her hand to her chest as she continued to look at the hell in front of her. The longer she looked, the faster she could hear her heart beat and the heavier her breathing became. She could feel something wet rolling down her face but she could not tell if it was sweat or tears. She couldn't think straight anymore and now she couldn't breathe.

Wait, why couldn't she breathe?! Why wouldn't air come out of her lungs, damn it?! Breathe damn it! BREATHE! PLEASE BREATHE!

She was now pleading to anyone to give her air, but no one answered her prayers and her body refused to listen to her commands. It hurt. It really _really_ hurt. She now knew it was tears falling from her eyes. Tears of hopelessness and fear. At that time, she couldn't even register the fact that her right eye was pulsing angrily at the thick chakra around her, nor could she feel that her body was shaking uncontrollably and she lost her grip on the tree she was on.

_D-dad, help me, please. I-it hurts. Please, save me!_ She wanted to scream. Her body was demanding air and she was just so scared that it was denying the thing she wanted most. She couldn't think straight anymore and all she wanted was for her father to be there for her like he always had. Hell, she didn't care if it was her father. Just, someone, ANYONE, help her!

It was as if Kami finally heard her plea since moments later she regained the ability to gather air into her lungs. She took a deep, healthy breath of fresh air as she looked around in a panic. The ground was a lot closer than she remembered and didn't her father already put her down? When did she get back in her father's arms?

"Calm down, calm down." Her father spoke as she could feel his chakra flowing smoothly through her chakra stream. She began to relax more and her breathing was beginning to slow as it was becoming easier and easier to breathe. "It's OK now, Morgan. Just keep breathing in and out for me. You're going to be OK."

And she believed every word her father said as her body began to relax once again.

…

Naruto frowned as he looked down at the recovering girl. The malice in the area from Kaguya and another chakra signature he had never felt before was poisoning the air around them. It was so thick and filled with malice that even Kurama shuddered. That was saying something when the killing intent in the air was thicker than even that of the Nine-Tails. The very chakra was destroying the landscape around them and sending the animals into a panic.

If it wasn't from the sudden surge of Kaguya's chakra he could feel coming directly to his right then even he would have missed Morgan falling from the tree with a look of complete terror on her face. Apparently, she wasn't able to take the killing intent that was assaulting her chakra network and nearly payed for it with her life. That actually made him frown. Surely his future-self had prepared her for situations like this? There was no way he could train his daughter without teaching her something as simple as throwing off killer intent? It just brought up more and more questions on how the girl was raised in a world that was seemingly as chaotic as this.

Within seconds of his senses going off, Naruto had a shadow clone summoned and taking Morgan into a hiding place in the woods-completely ignoring her shouts of protest in the process. There was now a kunai in his hand and he stared intensely at the direction the chakra signatures had snuck up on him. With so much chakra in the air he almost didn't catch the strong chakra signatures that were heading his way. Sure enough, breaking out of the woods were two noble looking individuals. One was a girl holding what looked like a healing staff that had a tide-like design at the tip that surrounded a spherical gem in the center. She wore a hoop skirt with the skirt spit on both sides and had a cage crinoline underneath with white stockings that went to her waist and leather boots. On top of the dress she wore what looked like a long white apron with a leather corset that pushed up her almost non-existent chest and had blonde pig-tails that went to her shoulders. All-in-all she was the perfect depiction of royalty that came second to Emmeryn.

The man next to her however, was different. He was a muscular young man with hair as blue as the rest of his outfit and sharp blue eyes to boot. He wore an elegant looking long sleeved shirt that was sleeveless on the right and proudly showed a tear drop brand that Naruto had only seen on one other person on this side of the world. He also wore a long white cape and a silver metal plate that looked like it hovered over his right shoulder with an elegant looking sword strapped to his right as well as grey gloves on both hands. To end it, he wore two long boots with one matching the color of his outfit while the other was completely grey. This man clearly had no sense of symmetry and Ino would shed a tear in anguish at the fashion disaster in front of him.

Evidently, the situation became hostile quickly the moment the blue haired man saw the kunai held defensively in the shinobi's hand, so he drew his own blade in retaliation. He wanted to ask questions like "why were they here" or find out how the hell these two seemed fine with all this killing intent poisoning the area, but the prince beat him to it.

"Who are you?" The man barked out at the shinobi who didn't even blink. Naruto knew who this man was. Kami, how could he not when his chakra felt so similar to the woman he had come to admire on this side of the world.

This was Chrom-Prince of Ylisse and younger brother of Exalt Emmeryn. From what looked like an Emmeryn lookalike behind the prince, Naruto could deduce that the little girl was Lissa, Princess of Ylisse. Wow, he really did have the Devil's luck. Seeing the two were not a danger to him, Naruto slowly lowered his guard. He may be able to kick this boy's ass from here to Konoha, but even he wasn't dumb enough to have two nations pissed off at him at once (even if one was unintentional).

"Not your enemy." Naruto reassured, his actions being rewarded with the prince slowly lowering his own sword.

Then Naruto's eyes widened and he turned around sharply to gaze up to the sky as all the chakra in the area was being summoned to a single point above the forest. He could vaguely here the princess behind him say something, but his eyes were focused on what was happening before him. What looked like the edges of a magic circle with a clock design was currently rotating in the air and multiple white lights were compounding into one giant ball in the center. Then the ball of light flattened and the crease in the space opened and a blue eye looked down on the world. The power behind that one eye was as if Kami himself was looking down on the world and it only made Naruto's brow furrow. Whatever that was in the air had Kaguya written all over it and he would be damned to let her chakra signature get away now that he was so close to it.

Then the eye began spitting out multiple of what looked like humanoid figures that fell 500 feet from the air to the ground—two landing a few feet away from the trio. Naruto and Chrom got back into battle stances as the figures in the distance were now on their feet. Naruto could hear the distinct sound of bones popping as the dark figures got to their feet and what looked like rusted axes.

Naruto didn't even know how to describe these abominations before him. Naruto had seen multiple jutsu that revived the dead. Most came from Orochimaru's and Kabuto's jutsu and even their labs would make even the sturdiest Jonin throw up in their mouths at their experiments. The bodies that were before the blonde right now only brought up bad memories for the immortal shinobi and the disgusting chakra leaking off of them reminded him too much of those who used Orochimaru's cursed seal.

Their bodies were almost pitch black and wore nothing but pants that were in tatters. The remains of what could have once been armor hung off their necks and their faces, Kami their faces, were rotted and had eyes that glowed a bright violet. These 'things' were corpses raised from the dead. Plain and simple.

"Lissa, stay back." He heard Chrom say and was now standing next to him. "I suppose I can count on your help, stranger?" the bluenette asked Naruto who only gave him a glance before nodding his head. Nothing else was said as the two fighters waited for their enemies to approach.

Then the two figures jumped toward the prince and shinobi with surprising speed and the battle was on.

Naruto immediately threw his kunai that sailed towards the incoming corpse. Much to the shinobi's surprise, the corpse raised its axe protectively in front of its head where the kunai bounced off harmlessly. Naruto didn't stay surprised for long since another kunai was in his hand and he was dashing at the corpse. Faster than the corpse could react, Naruto's enhanced his kunai with wind chakra and sliced right through the head of the corpse before it could even complete raising its axe to attack. The blonde turned around quickly just in case the corpse continued moving, but he was met with the corpse turning into smoke before its remains blew in the wind.

Naruto looked to his left to see that the Prince had just dispatched his enemy and was somehow sweating as if he had run a marathon. The shinobi deduced it to him still being tired from wherever the two siblings had come from.

Speaking of the other sibling, the two fighters suddenly heard a scream coming from their 6 and turned to see Lissa cowering in fear at two corpses staggering towards her with axes in hands. Naruto's eyes widened as he quickly dashed towards the blonde princess, Chrom not far behind. Naruto immediately took out a three-prong kunai as he saw the abominations were too close to the girl for him to make it with just enhanced chakra. He let the kunai sore through the air as he waited the kunai to get close enough to flash over.

The second the kunai passed the two corpses, he flared his chakra and within the blink of an eye he was gone from his position and was right in front of the two corpses with a Rasengan in one hand and the kunai he threw in the other. He mercilessly slammed the Rasengan into the chest of one of the zombies and let the energy blast the zombie back in a spinning heap. He went to dispatch the other with his kunai before watching as the corpse looked down in surprise at the familiar piece of metal sticking out of its torso. Then the sword sliced upwards and the abomination joint its brethren in their smoky afterlife.

Naruto looked to the place he thought Chrom would be only to find another blue haired individual with a blue butterfly like mask that only had three slits going horizontally on both sides where the eyes would be. He, or she, had on an all blue outfit with long blue boots that extended all the way to his/her mid thigh with grey edges and had long blue gloves that cut out the tips so the fingers could be free and went to his/her shoulders. He/she also had a tiara that Naruto could tell was holding back more hair and a blue cape that went down to his/her ankle and had the brand of Naga shown proudly. He/she was also sheathing the same sword he could have sworn he saw Chrom with and had a blank expression on his/her face.

One look behind the new arrival and Naruto saw Chrom walking towards them while sheathing…the same sword…

"You two are quite…something." The shinobi heard Chrom speak as he walked closer to the trio and stopped in front of his shaking sister that immediately enveloped him into a hug. He comforted his sister before looking back up to the two who had saved his sister. "Perhaps you can share yo-" Chrom blinked in confusion as the clearing was now 1 blonde short.

* * *

Naruto jumped through the trees as he headed towards the direction he felt his shadow clone pop. From the memories he received, the clone hid Morgan high in a tree when he saw the horde of corpses falling from the sky, which was fine. But the problem stemmed from what made his clone dispel.

The clone had fought off a number of the corpses far from Morgan's position. They were a lot stronger than the clone had anticipated, but he had no problem dealing with them. Apparently, something got the jump on him since a few seconds after dispatching the horde of corpses, something came in fast hit him when he tried to turn and dodge. Naruto didn't get to see what it was, but it had to be one of those corpses getting the better of his clone when it was running low on chakra. He might not know what killed his clone, but he knew it was too close to Morgan for comfort, so he quickly dashed towards her location as fast as he could.

It wasn't hard to find what killed his clone since there was a corpse currently marching towards the direction Morgan no doubt was with its giant red axe dragging against the ground. Unlike the many corpses he had slain on the way here, this one was distinctly different. Its body was midnight black and wore nothing but dark colored pants. Contrary to it's brethren, this abomination was a lot skinnier and had hair that went all the way down to the back of its knees. If that wasn't different enough, then the fact that there was a red malevolent aura that could be seen by the human eye leaking upwards from the things body really put Naruto on edge. This thing was strong. Stronger than all the other corpses he had the displeasure of meeting. In fact, this thing had one of the strongest chakra presence Naruto had ever felt on this side of the world.

And it made him smile; viciously.

The corpse stopped in it's tracks when it felt something behind him. It turned slowly to see the grinning face of one Naruto Uzumaki with a kunai in hand and ready for a fight. The abomination slowly turned it's body fully until it was facing it's new prey in the distance. There was a moment of silence only disturbed by the sound of crackling wood around them.

Then the two dashed forward and the battle began.

Within seconds the abomination was right in front of Naruto with it's axe raised high above its head. As the axe came down, the blonde ninja jumped to his right to avoid the blow that smashed against the earth and rose dirt into the air. Apparently the corpse was a lot smarter than the ninja gave it credit and used the dirt that rose into the air to mask its next attack as it swung its axe in an arc. Naruto looked surprise for only a moment before his grin was back and he immediately hopped over the axe. While airborne, he slammed his foot into the corpse's face and catapulted into the air while doing a graceful back-flip and landing on his feet a few yards away.

Naruto didn't think the corpse had feelings, but that was definitely a frown on its face as it charged him again. The shinobi met the corpse halfway and already had a kunai plunged into the corpses throat. The corpse didn't even act like it just had a blade plunged into it's body since it still brought down its massive axe on the immortal shinobi who easily slid out the way before he was chopped in two. As he moved, he quickly went through a few hands signs before stopping in the tiger sign.

"**_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu)_**!" Out of Naruto's mouth erupted a ball of fire that quickly consumed the corpse. Naruto may not have the element for fire, but thanks to a few Bijuu he didn't need to. Boy would Sasuke be proud if he could see him now. Naruto didn't finish his thoughts as before him the corpse was swinging madly inside the fire before coming out with its body even darker than before and missing parts of its face and an arm. He was forced to jump back again or face the now super-heated axe that seemed to melt the ground as it made contact.

Naruto's surprise would not stop there since the malevolence that once lifted from the abomination was now coming from the multiple holes that were in its body. Before the shinobi's eyes, the corpse was stitching itself back together much like when Kurama fixed his injuries. If that wasn't surprising enough, the malevolence began gathering at the axe as it raised it high into the air.

The shinobi's senses began flaring in his head and it told him to get the hell out of there. It was a good thing he did since the second the axe hit the ground there was an explosion of power and the earth began to crater around the abominations attack.

Naruto thinking quick on his toes made two shadow clones and ordered them to find Morgan while he watched the phenomenon in front of him. The corpse was now in a 5 feet trench with about 30 yards in width and was looking around, assumingly, for its prey. It didn't have to look long since Naruto landed behind it and plunged a Rasengan right into its back and sending it flying in the distance. The blonde shinobi watched the body spin uncontrollably in the air before coming to a stop forcefully at the edge of the trench. Naruto was now grinning like a maniac at this point when he could see the flesh knitting itself back together once again and the corpse got to its feet.

The second it was back on it's feet, it was charging the blonde shinobi with a growl and malevolence surrounding it's axe. As the abomination swung its axe wildly at the blonde ninja who dodged with ease, Naruto couldn't help the excitement that was building up in his gut. This thing was nothing like human beings. It wasn't as smart or as graceful as the many warriors he had to fight on this and the other side of the world and it didn't think through most of its attacks, but it more than made up for it with the level of destruction it had when it brought down the axe. The adrenaline he was feeling was intoxicating and he couldn't remember the last time when his life was on the line even slightly. It was like he was in the Elemental Nations again and fighting people who were near or on his level of strength and it. Felt. GOOD. He may have been rusty due to years without combat, but he'd just have to shake that rust off while he fought for his life once again.

But as much as he was craving to continue to fight with this abomination, he still had to worry about the brats of the royal family. There are consequences that Naruto didn't want to have to deal with if something were to happen to the royal brats that wouldn't effect him at that moment, but would down the line. It was a fun fight, but good things always come to an end.

As the shinobi jumped back from a particular heavy swing, he landed on his feet and gave the heavy breathing corpse a foxy smirk. It was nice to know that even these things feel exhaustion at least. "You're one tough bastard, I'll give you that." He said before putting away his regular kunai for the more effective three-prong kunai. "Sadly, I don't have all day to play around with you. It was a good fight while it lasted!" He said far too chipper as he threw the three-prong kunai right at the face of the corpse who raised its axe to defend its head from the attack. It's eyes widened as the blonde shinobi appeared above it with a giant ball of energy that was twice its size before.

"Regenerate from THIS!" Naruto shouted as he slammed the giant Rasengan right through the skull of the giant corpse. There was absolutely nothing the creature could do as its entire body was grind into the ground and its skin began to disintegrate. After about 15 seconds of pushing, the Rasengan dissipated and Naruto landed back on the ground. There was now a spherical hole in the ground where the corpse used to be. Not even dust remained from its body.

After confirming his kill, Naruto sighed and turned to the distance where he sensed the group from before. Much to his distressed, he couldn't feel their presences through this chakra and it only made him quicken his pace to find his daughter.

During his search, Naruto slowly came to a halt as another clone popped. The blonde slowly brought his hand to massage the bridge of his nose once the memories of a popped clone reached his head. It would seem his gaki had 'accidentally' dispelled the clone that secured her and was heading straight towards the group for before. Kami he had forgotten how troublesome having a kid could be.

* * *

"Chrom! I need you and Frederick to cover the front gate! Lissa! Get Sully back in the fight as fast as you can! Virion! You're with me! We're going to rain down our arrows and magic onto the enemy!" Robin threw out orders left and right as strategies she'd never remembered learning started popping into her head. Between remembering how to flick magic all of a sudden and pulling out strategies from her arse, even she was beginning to believe her whole 'amnesia' act was a lie. There was not enough convenience in the world to do what she was doing and she was sure Frederick would have a 'word' after this nightmare was all over.

She looked over the fort she was in and down at the living dead that was trying to enter. From what she could see, there were only about 30 abominations left surrounding them. 22 wielded axes, 5 were wielding swords 2 were wielding lances an-WOAH!

If Robin had been even a second later on dropping her head, then her brain would have been introduced to an arrowhead curtsy of a zombie that was currently reaching back to reload. How these corpses were flinging arrows and swinging around weapons was beyond the amnesiac's comprehension. She only had 5 hours of knowing the world and she was now rethinking waking up from her void.

The silver-haired girl shook her pigtails as she shouted orders at the archer that followed her up the fort. "Virion! Do you have the archer's location?!" she asked the noble man who smirked as he pulled back his bow string.

"Right in my sights, m'lady." The azure haired man said before letting his arrow sore towards the unsuspecting corpse. His arrow hit true and the rich man's smirk grew more profound on his face. "The deed is done, Lady Robin! You may now gaze over the walls to scout the battlefield!" Robin ignore his exaggerated and flirtatious tone as she gazed back over the fort. Chrom and Frederick seemed to be doing their job at dispatching the corpses that were getting closer to the gate, evidence from the enemy's numbers now cut in half.

She couldn't believe it! Her plans were doing great! All they had to do was dispatch the rest these abominations before they could finally rest.

As if the Devil himself was listening to her thoughts, another abomination walked out of the woods and towards the fort. Robin's eyes widened at the sheer size of the creature that was getting closer and closer to the fort. It had to be at least 7 feet tall and had a rusted axe on its skinny shoulder, and it was coming right at them. If that wasn't scary enough, the thing seemed to be leaking some kind of aura from its body that only made it look more menacing. She didn't know where this new thing came from, but she wasn't going to waste time gawking at her new adversary.

Robin quickly ran to the stairs and down to the level of the rest of her friends. She could tell everyone else had already saw what she saw by the way everyone was looking at the fort gate. The rest of the abominations didn't even stand a chance as the bigger guy began swinging its axe wildly and murdering its own brethren. Robin wasted no time as she started barking out orders again.

"Virion! Aim for that things head! Chrom, Frederick, Sully! Switch to hit and run tactics! Hit the legs of that thing and bring it down! Stay clear of it's swings and don't even think about blocking its attack! I will make sure to keep it's attention split between our groups!" Everyone gave their own approvals as the giant finally made it into the fort and was already getting its axe ready for a swing at Chrom.

Robin quickly opened the Thunder Tome she had been holding and chanted a quick spell before holding out her hand and sending out a ball of thunder towards the abomination. She was rewarded with a small hole in the creature's chest as it stopped on a dime. It looked down to its chest and Robin's eyes widened in horror as the hole that was once in it's chest began to regenerate.

It didn't even acknowledge her efforts as it's attention went back to the three Shepherds surrounding it. She cursed as she turned and ran back up the stairway. She needed to get to the high ground and hopefully help her friends from up top. Once she got to the top and rejoined Virion, she looked down to see Chrom, Frederick and Sully doing battle against the abomination. Frederick and Sully had forsaken their horses to fight on their own two feet for more agility and were quickly jabbing their lances at the thing's legs before jumping back and allowing Chrom to try and get a head shot as it kneeled. It was a harder process than one would think since the thing was regenerating any damage they dealt and Chrom couldn't seem to get closer to the thing since one swing from the abomination could probably cut him in half. It didn't really help the fact that the thing didn't seem to feel pain either.

Robin had to rethink her strategy as she saw her plans weren't going anywhere against this new threat.

…

Meanwhile on the ground, Chrom was panting heavily as he was beginning to feel his exhaustion from the constant battles taking it's toll on him. Frederick, Sully and he had tried their best to take down this giant, but they couldn't seem to get any closer to taking out the head. The closest thing that has gotten to it's head was Virion's, surprisingly, sharp archery skill with an arrow right through the jaw of the abomination. Sadly, all it seemed to do was piss off the giant even more, evidence from it's even wilder swinging and reckless tactics. If that wasn't bad enough, the thing seemed to understand that they were aiming for it's head and defended accordingly.

Chrom cursed under his heavy breaths as he once again stood in to battle. They needed to put this thing down now before one of the Shepherds seriously got hurt.

"Damn it! Why won't this dastard go down?!" Chrom could hear Sully complain next to him. She was breathing even harder than he was since she had taken a blow to her side that took off a chunk of flesh. She had gotten healed by Lissa, but his sister was still a beginner when it came to working on the field and didn't have the experience for such grave injuries. She must not have had enough time to get Sully back into the fight before this giant barged into the fort.

Chrom's eyes widened as he saw what Robin was seeing. There were at least 15 to 20 more abominations charging their way from the forest and they were getting closer by the minute. That wasn't the problem though. The main problem stemmed from the fact that they were exhausted, injured, and still haven't finished off this giant that was already pulling their last strings. If that horde came in through the bridge, then all they could do was pray.

At that moment, it was only Chrom's senses kicking in that he quickly brought his sword into a defensive stance as the giant swung it's rusted axe. At that moment, Chrom forgot a very important fact about this thing. It was strong. Very strong. Not even his defenses saved him from the axe that slammed into his sword and blew him off his feet. Chrom went flying through the courtyard and only stopped when his body slammed violently against a stone wall.

"Chrom/My lord!" Chrom could barely hear his friends distressed calls over the ringing in his ears. His vision was blurry as he could vaguely see a yellow blur running his way. A second later, he felt a warm sensation coursing through his body and he felt his muscles began to relax.

"Chrom, try to stay with me!" He started to hear his sister more clearly as she did her magic. He could see pass his sister and saw Sully get knocked across the yard with a broken lance flying out of her hands. He saw her hit the wall and slump, head down and unmoving. He then saw Robin sling another spell while Virion rained arrows down on the abominations head. Chrom was then shocked to witness the creature bring it's axe over it's head and heave it right at the archer and strategist. The force behind the throw completely destroyed the stone the two had been standing on and the prince could do nothing as his friends fell from the top and landed painfully on the dirt ground, hard. Both were struggling to get to their feet and the only thing protecting them now was Frederick who was now standing protectively over them.

Chrom couldn't believe what he was seeing. Everything had been going so well up until this thing had come through the gates. Now they were all down but Frederick, there was tears in his little sister's eyes and he could see the horde of abominations coming through the gates.

What the hell was he supposed to do? Even if he continued to fight, he still had no answer for the giant that had defeated his Shepherds singlehandedly. He could complain that they were already exhausted when the thing attacked, but he couldn't even bring himself to be mad over that. He was just mad that his Shepherds, his friends, were now all injured or dying on the floor and there was nothing he could do about it!

He shakily got to his feet and ignored Lissa's pleas to let her finish. He couldn't stay down while his friends were on their last legs. He had to keep fighting. He had to protect his friends, his people! Who the hell else will do it if not him! He had to keep fighting for Emmeryn's dream and his little sister's innocence! He had to keep fighting even if it killed him!

Then, as if Naga heard his determination to live and fight, a wall of fire completely engulfed the horde of zombies coming through the gate and incinerated them within seconds. Chrom then widened his eyes as a figure slammed into the giant and knocked it on it's arse. The figure landed right in the middle of the courtyard, a hood over their head and wearing a long red cloak that looked 6 sizes too big. A flash of orange was all Chrom could get from underneath the cloak as the figure stood up suddenly and turned to point at the creature that was getting to it's feet. Chrom couldn't almost believe that a mere child had just saved their lives and brought down that titan with only a kick.

"Cower fiend! For you are in the presence of greatness! Divinity! JUSTICE!" Chrom heard the high-pitched and unmistakable voice of a girl underneath the cloak as she began doing weird poses much like a child mimicking a superhero. He didn't know if it was meant to sound threatening, but even he would find it hard to be threatening if he was only about 4"5 and had a voice higher than Lissa's. "My father is a renown legend among the shinobi world and it is with the power that he has bestowed upon me that I put an end to your evil plans, scum!"

Chrom, and he was sure everyone else, was staring at the girl incredulously. Was she really monologuing…to the corpse? Was this girl insane? "He's obtained names like the "God of Shinobi" and "Second Flash of Konaha" and is also the best father that ev-KYAAA!" Chrom watched as the girl jumped back comically from the giant who had just smashed its fist into the area the girl once stood. The girl quickly retreated back before turning around and pointing angrily at the giant while stumping her foot repeatedly into the dirt. "Hey! You can't attack me in the middle of my introduction! That's totally against the rules, 'dattebane!"

Chrom…honestly didn't know what to say right now. He was honestly grateful that this girl had come to their rescue, but how naive is this girl to gloat in front of her enemy? It was one of the first things Chrom had been taught in his training with the sword. Seeing this girl throw away a very important lesson he had learned honestly irked him a little.

At least he could get a good look at their savior. She ad golden blonde hair with, strangely, two lines on both sides of her cheeks that looked like whisker marks. Hell, at this point he wasn't really going to question her strange abilities and sense of fashion. He had met an amnesiac, got a story about a demon fox being summoned in the middle of South Town and now was fighting the living dead and it all happen in the span of 5 hours. Nothing could really surprise him at this point.

"Ehem!" He heard the girl cough as if to make sure all the attention was back on her. "Now that you have ruined my speech, I have no choice but to put you down, beast!" The girl then brought out 2 small bladed weapons from her sleeves and pointed one at the giant as she swirled the other through her fingers. "Be prepared fiend! For I have run all out of mer-"

SLAM*

...Remember when Chrom said nothing would surprise him? Well, apparently, Naga must have took that as a challenge because right before his eyes a giant orange frog the size of two griffons and wearing a yukata with a strange symbol on it's back landed on top of the abomination; completely flattening the creature. He knew the creature was no more from the purple smoke he could see rising from underneath the new creature. Chrom could see the shocked face of everyone (yes, even the stoic Frederick) in his peripheral, but none was as shock as the girl whose jaw was basically on the floor.

Up on the frog was a familiar blonde that Chrom had met before this whole fiasco had started. He had a confused look on his face as he looked around the courtyard and began scratching the back of his head. "I could have sworn there was a mass of chakra here a second ago."

* * *

"DAD! YOU STOLE MY BOSS FIGHT! AGAIN!" Morgan cried in frustration as she weakly banged her fist against her father's arm, anime tears streaming down her face. "I HAD EVERYTHING COVERED! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS WAIT A FEW MORE SECONDS AND I WOULD HAVE SHOWN HOW AWESOME I WAS!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously as he gave a toothy smile and apologized to the angry little girl. Chrom and the rest of the party, now sitting and being patched up by Lissa, we're staring down the blonde duo. Both had completely blown their minds in, albeit, in different ways, and we're now chatting away as if they had not just destroyed people's perception of power.

Somewhere between their banter, the blue haired boy/girl had returned and was currently watching the interaction of the daughter/father combo. They had no idea who the boy/girl really was, but they couldn't care less if he a Plegian potato chip with a mask and a sword. Their minds we're currently trying to recover after then nightmare they went through.

Meanwhile, Naruto was thinking intently in his head. He was going over everything that had just happened in the last hour and began to try and piece things together. Questions like "where the hell did these zombies come from" or "why the hell was Kaguya's chakra so potent in the area when that eye was in the air"? But more importantly, what the hell was that dark chakra that was darker than even Kurama's? From the way it felt, it was as if someone equal to or even stronger than Kaguya was before him. There was another chakra signature that he didn't really register till now, but it was faint and only lasted for as long as the eye stayed open (which was about 30 seconds). It was almost holy in nature, like the presence the entire Ylissean royal family unconsciously exuded.

Speaking of royal family.

Naruto looked over to the blue haired boy/girl that was staring at him unflinchingly (or at least he thought he/she was since he couldn't see beneath the mask). Naruto's eyes definitely weren't toying with him when he saw the sword the boy/girl had wielded on his/her waist. It was an exact duplicate of the Falchion the prince had and, as far as Naruto knew, there was only one Falchion in the world and it could only be used by those who had Naga's blessing (A.K.A, the royal family of Ylisse), so how the hell did this boy/girl wield it? And how the hell was there a second one?!

Evidently the blue haired boy/girl knew where the blonde shinobi was looking and turned his/her body and as if to hide the sword that hung around his/her waist. This only made Naruto's brows crease in suspicion at the figure he knew nothing about.

"I must thank you, friend." Naruto turned his head and saw Chrom standing in front of him with a soft smile. "We owe our lives to you and your…daughter." Naruto could feel the disbelief in the prince's voice. Don't worry pal, it surprised the hell out of him too.

"Don't worry about it?" Naruto waved him off. "We just happened to be in the area and saw people in need. I'd be an ass if I just left you all to die when there was something I could do about it." Naruto's words seemed to make the Prince's smile brighten.

"I'm glad there are people out there like you then." He said as he extended his arm towards the older blonde. "My name is Chrom. May I ask your names." Naruto couldn't help but smile at the prince. There was just something about him and his siblings that brought peace to his very being.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my—daughter, Morgan Uzumaki." The shinobi introduced himself and his daughter, getting a raised eyebrow from the prince.

"Oh, so you are a noble? That's very surprising. You don't seem to dress like one, but then again I'm not one to talk." Chrom laughed while Naruto inwardly face-palmed. He had forgotten that the only people who had last names on this side of the world were the noble pricks and the royal family. It was easy in Chon'sin since they were much like his own home and he didn't have to worry about anyone asking 'what house was he from' and all that nonsense.

"I've never heard of the Uzumaki house before." A new voice joined the conversation, curtsy of a stoic knight and was now standing next to his lord with his hands behind his back and looked like he had a metal pole for a spine. "Are you two perhaps foreign as well?" Naruto didn't know why, but he felt a hint of suspicion coming from the knight. Great, another one with a stick up his ass.

"Y-yea, you can say that." Naruto said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head once again.

"It doesn't sound Chon'sin. Are you perhaps from North Valm?" Chrom asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Yea, lets go with that." Naruto was sure his lackadaisical answer didn't get any positive points with the stick in the ass knight. He didn't know his name, but he had now dubbed thee 'purikku-kun' (which literally meant 'prick' in his language).

"This is no time for socializing." A sharp voice cut in and made everyone turn in it's direction. The blue haired boy/girl was looking towards them with his/her body still turned to hide the sword Naruto had no doubt now was another Falchion.

"Ah, I forgot to get your thanks as well?" Chrom spoke, letting the end of the sentence hang to get the name of the boy/girl.

"…You may call me Marth." That seemed to get the raised eyebrows of both Chrom and Frederick.

"Marth? After the Hero King of old? You sure swing your sword like a hero. Perhaps you can share where you learned your swordsmanship?" Chrom asked, but the boy/girl (yes, Naruto was still confused on this guy's/girl's gender) only shook his head as he turned to get ready to walk away.

"I'm not here to talk about myself. This world teeters on the brink of calamity. Tonight was but a prelude to the events yet to come. You have been warned." Naruto could see Marth give him one last glance before turning and walking away and into the forest.

"Huh?! What teeters where now?" Naruto heard the blonde princess speak behind him, apparently finished healing the rest of their little band of Shepherds.

"It would seem that we are coming across more and more suspicious individuals." Frederick spoke up while turning and looking dead at the blonde shinobi. Naruto, unashamed, flipped him the mental bird before looking back at the prince.

"Whelp, you guys seem to have everything under control now, so I think I will leave you with to your little Shepherd busy. Me and my daughter," Kami it was weird saying that, "have a date elsewhere so this is where we part ways."

"What!" he heard both Lissa and Morgan shout as they rushed in front of him.

"You can't leave yet! You still have to show us how you did all those cool moves and how you summoned a giant frog!"

"Yea, Dad! And I still need to show off my cool moves!"

Glad to at least see where Morgan's priorities lay.

"As a matter of fact, why don't you join the Shepherds! With you and Morgan in our group there's no way we could ever lose against those greedy bandits!"

Naruto actually paused at the girls request. Then he smiled again and shook his head at the two frantic blondes before him. "Sorry kiddos. Uncle Naruto has a lot on his plate and he would like to clean it before it gets too heavy." The immortal said sagely, making the two girls pout even more. He was about to say something else but stopped halfway when he finally noticed the white-haired girl that now stood up from her perch on the ground.

She was quite the attractive woman if Naruto had stopped to actually check her out. She had long white pigtails that went down to her chest and had the rest of her hair tied in the back. She wore a dark purple cloak with lit purple eyes that went down the sleeves and had golden folds at the end of the cloak. The cloak was held loosely together by small rope that hooked onto button and wore a V-Neck T-Shirt with purple outlining and white baggy pants. She also wore leather brown boots that went up to her shin and had leather gloves on her hands. If Naruto were to see this woman on the street, then he would have chopped her up to a pretty face and moved on with his life.

But he wasn't paying attention to her looks. He didn't know how he didn't notice her when he first arrived, but her chakra signature was massive. Like, Bijuu reserves massive! The only other person in this area who had more chakra than her was himself which was pretty freaking amazing. It also felt much like a dark mage's corrupted chakra whenever they fling out spells, but what really got him was the way the chakra felt. He was sure he had only felt that chakra once in his life and that was an hour ago.

It was an almost exact copy of the chakra he had felt when that portal opened. That dark, strong, full of malice chakra that he honestly would have missed if he wasn't looking right at her right now. Hell, it was more sealed up than Morgan's eye-patch and he was the current best seal master in the world! He would like to find the woman suspicious, but from what he could tell from the emotions his senses were getting from her, she wouldn't be giving any answers since she felt as confused as he was.

He really _really_ wanted to question this woman on the power she held, but there was a time and place for everything and with a crowd of people around who were not nearly on that level of chakra would be a disaster waiting to happen.

"Umm, can I help you?" The white-haired girl asked the blonde that was staring her down, only to get a blink in response. Then he gave her a closed eye smile.

"Nope." Was all he said before he had a hand on his daughter and vanished in a swirl of leaves—leaving six very confused Shepherds behind.

* * *

When Marth felt he/she was far enough away from the group, he/she stopped and waited by leaning against a tree. He/she was sure the blonde had gotten the message and would be on his way the second he was able.

Sure enough, a flash of orange appeared in his/her peripheral vision and Marth was now staring at a blonde that was looking at him/her seriously, while the shorter blonde looked around in confusion.

"I'm here to talk. Now, how should we start?"

Marth nodded before speaking, "I'm glad you got my message. You truly are more than you look." Marth spoke in a tone that no longer sounded strained and flowed more smoothly. Then Marth reached up and took off his/he-no, definitely a her—mask and allowed the two blondes to see the blue orbs that laid hidden behind the mask. Long hair flowed easily down her back as she looked to the shinobi with all seriousness in her eyes. "My name is Lucina, and I come with a request that only you can help me with."

* * *

**A/N**: _Wow, I was NOT expecting to get 100 follows and 1000 views within a few days! You guys are AWESOME! The only problem I seem to have with writing this story is the way I describe people. Hopefully it was good enough and hopefully you guys stick around for the next chapter!_

_Thanks for the reviews and follows and hope to see you all next time!_

**Edited on 3/28/2020 for: Grammer and characterization.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fire Emblem**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**A Future ****Calamity**

* * *

"…Okay, so, let me go through everything and stop me if I get anything wrong." Naruto said before taking a sip of his coffee. "So, you," he points at the blue haired girl sitting on the other side of the table (mask off and hair now free), "are from the future." The girl nods and Naruto took another sip of his coffee. "And, from what you've told me, your 'future' has been destroyed by an apocalyptic Dragon God that has been resurrected by a group of worshipers that believes in 'changing the world'." The girl nods again and Naruto takes another sip of his coffee. "So then, it took your world, for whatever reason, _10_ _years_ to finally join arms and put a stop to the being that threatened your very existence. However, your world was now only down to about ¾ of your original population, so you no longer really had the means to combat the army of the undead creatures that you call 'Risen' despite even having the help of the Elemental Nations."

Lucina hesitated at the slight change in the shinobi's tone, but still nodded her head, prompting him to take another sip of coffee (which she was almost positive was just an empty cup by now).

"So, the only way for you guys to save your world was to gather the 5 Gemstones for the Fire Emblem and hopefully seal the God once again with the help of Naga, Ylisse's deity. In the end, you were able to get the remaining Gemstones and was ready for the ritual, but Naga had already been killed and her child, Tiki, was also slain before you could use her for your backup plan." Naruto took another sip of his coffee (which was definitely empty) before continuing. "Out of plans and out of hope, you can only fight to the last man until your inevitable deaths. But just when you had accepted your death and Grima had finally cornered you, somehow, someway, Naga appears, y'know, the Dragon Goddess that was _dead_, before you and your friends and gives you a second chance to make everything right. Am I right so far?"

Lucina nods slowly, sweat beginning to build on her face as Naruto took another sip of his coffee. He was sure he saw Lucina's brow furrow slightly at his action.

"She tells you and your friends that she has gathered enough 'mana' to send you and your friends back in time to where it all started, and you all agreed. Before you could leave, Naga gave you and your friends, who are nowhere to be seen by the way, and instructed you to find me," Naruto pointed to himself with his free hand, "Naruto Uzumaki, and help you on this little '_quest'_. You all agree, and Naga transports you all through time. Unfortunately, Grima's army was not too far behind and managed to send some of his forces through the gap before Naga could close it. You and your friends try to defend yourselves within the gap between time, and, somehow, got thrown throughout different time periods. You were all aiming to appear the day before the Feroxian Tournament, which is in two weeks incidentally, but you ended up here and have no idea when and where your 'friends' are at. Luckily for you, me and your father, who is Chrom if I'm not mistaken, just so happened to be in danger and you just so happened to come through time to save your aunt Lissa before she became a zombie buffet. Then after all the fighting is over, you sneak me a hand sign, one that only one part of the world should know, saying 'we need to talk'. Now, we are here. In the comfort of a 4-star Inn in Ylisse, and you are telling me that within a few years the world is going to go to shit. Do I have all that correct?"

Lucina once again nodded slowly, relieved that the blonde was seemingly finished with his evaluation. Naruto took another sip from his empty mug before setting it down elegantly and looking up at the future princess with a closed eyed smile. "I believe you."

Lucina blinked.

Then she blinked again.

After the third time, her brain had finally processed what had been said. "Y-you do?" she said hesitantly, as the immortal took another sip from his coffee mug (Gods, she wanted to destroy that thing). "Just like that?"

*Snore*

"Of course." Naruto laughed. "It's not the most ridiculous story I've ever heard and if you just wanted to sleep with me, then that is one hell of a way to turn me off. Even then, I'm afraid you're too young for me, kiddo." Lucina just tilted her head in confusion.

"Why would I tell you all that just to lay in your bed? We're a bit old for that, don't you think?" Naruto's smiled dropped slightly at the girl's obliviousness to his joke.

"...Never mind. Anyways, there are some things that don't connect with the things I already know, but your story is believable only because of who you're currently speaking to. If you would have brought this to Chrom or Lissa at this point of time, then I'm sure you would have been in a psychological facility within the hour… if you even have that on this side of the world." Lucina nodded at that. It took everything in her not to run and embrace her father right then and there when she first saw him. She could only thank the Gods she was mentally prepared for the encounter before it happened. "You also filled in some holes that I couldn't fill. I knew Morgan was from the future, but I didn't know _how_." Naruto saw Lucina's brow furrow at his words. "Do you perhaps know her?"

*_Snore_*

Lucina shook her head. "Unfortunately, I've never had the pleasure of meeting your daughter, nor was I aware you had one from the future. Though it bothers me that I even met you in that forest. As I heard, you weren't even apart of the Plegian and Ylissean war. You were still in Valm by the time of the war and did not interfere in any way. For you to be on this side of the world, then the timeline must have already been changed dramatically from my friends and I journey through time."

Naruto nodded in understanding at the bluenette's words. He was now sure the burst of chakra he had felt 3 days ago was Morgan coming from the future. From what he could deduce from the princess's words, she had never met Morgan before and Morgan didn't seem to know the bluenette from the time she first introduced herself. He really needed to talk to the Kurama inside her to find our whe-

*_**SNORE**_*

Lucina and Naruto looked to the bed where Morgan was peacefully sleeping with sky blue pajamas that had frogs decorated all over. Naruto had tried ignoring the little girl, but it had become increasingly harder to ignore the sounds coming from his daughter's lips. So, Naruto did what any parent would do when their child was interrupting their conversation.

He slapped a suppression seal over her mouth and watched as the seal sunk into her skin. You couldn't even hear her breathing thanks to the seal he had just forced over her mouth. It was good that the seal was also written to numb the feelings one felt when asleep, which was the reason Morgan didn't feel her father literally clapping her in the face.

Naruto casually looked back to Lucina and took another sip from his mug. "Did you perhaps know me in the future?"

Lucina sweat-dropped at the blonde casually continuing the conversation like he didn't just force silence on his sleeping child. Nevertheless, she shook her head, "I had only known you for about half a year, which was at the start of the second Ylisse and Plegian War. After my father died and Grima was resurrected, I heard that you battled the Dragon of Annihilation and fought it to a standstill—destroying the country of Plegia and forcing Grima to go into hibernation to regain the power he once lost. There were different stories that circled the world about you. Few claimed to have seen you roaming the world, while most came to the conclusion that you died in battle that day. You were hailed as a hero and the strongest man to ever walk the lands."

Naruto said nothing. He just looked at the girl who was now smiling at him warmly. Then he brought his coffee mug to his face once again.

There was the sound of glass shattering as Naruto felt cold steel in his mouth instead of the nonexistent coffee he was imagining. He opened his eyes to see only the grip of the mug between his middle and index finger. He looked down to his mouth to see the unmistakable end of a kunai before looking up to Lucina who had her hand parallel to the ground and a face harder than stone. He gently removed the kunai that had assaulted his teeth before looking at the future princess with a bit more respect than before. She had to have the balls of a titan to do what she just did and he had to give her credit where it was due.

However...

"…You owe me 25 Gald, and an apology. A _sincere_ apology. And if you think I'm ever playing tea party with you again, then you got another thing coming-"

"I'd appreciate it if you stop with the jokes, sir." Lucina replied with all seriousness. "We need to talk about what to do about the upcoming events. First we need to get to Regna Ferox to participate in-"

"We?"

That one word made Lucina pause and look at the shinobi in confusion. "Yes, _we_. You said you believed me, didn't you? If so, the sooner we talk about what to do about the upcoming-"

"I said I _believe_ you, princess. Not once did the words 'I will help you' come out of my mouth."

Lucina's eyes widened and her mouth hung agape in shock at the shinobi's words. "Y-you have to!" Lucina shouted as she shot to her feet. "The world is at stake! The very future hangs in the balance! Without you, how do you expect us to win against the calamity that is to come?! You're the only one in the world strong enough to help me change the future! Why wouldn't you help me when there is so much at stake?!"

Naruto gave the girl a long, deadpan look. Lucina's gaze did not falter for even a second as she stared into those cerulean eyes that held no emotion.

Then the shinobi burst into laughter. A loud, hearty laugh that didn't hold an ounce of mirth and only made the princess grit her teeth. He was laughing so hard that he was slapping his hand against his knee like she had told the best joke he had ever heard. "You're funny, princess! You almost killed me there with that joke!"

"This is no laughing matter!" Lucina slammed her hands against the table in fury at the man who dared laugh at their situation. "The very future hangs in the balance! Grima is going to be revived! Your world is going to be destroyed! The innocent are going to suffer because of the wicked! Can't you see that?!"

"Oh, but I find it very funny, princess." Naruto said with a smile that did not reach his eyes. "I just find it very funny that you came all the way from the future just to basically demand my help in 'saving the world'. If I recall you saying, I had already risked my life to save our kind and what did they do with the time I gave them?" Lucina went to answer, but Naruto cut her off. "No, let me guess! Fight among each other for things as foolish as land and pillaging villages while Risen roamed the lands and routed your lot like children on a playground?! I'm right aren't I!"

Lucina's silence was all the answer the blonde needed. Naruto's eyes became more serious and his voice lost all its dry mirth as he stared down the child in front of him. "So, the future me gave his life to fight the thing no one else in the world had the power to stop, right? So, what. The. _Fuck_ were all of you doing for those _ten_ _**years**_? You mean to tell me that it took humans till they were on the brink of extinction to swallow their prides and work together like they should have been doing from the beginning?" His voice was cold as ice as he looked up to the princess who slowly descended back to her seat and looked down in shame.

"W-we were all to weary of the other." Lucina tried explaining. "We had just finished a war with Valm and any surviving Plegians didn't want to work with Ylisseans. No one could trust the other and the world was in too much chaos to send messengers. If not for the barrier separating our two worlds, then we would have been…" Lucina didn't even want to think about her time of weakness. The time her country was on the verge of being overrun by hordes and hordes of Risen. Horrors no child or human for that matter, should ever be subjected to.

"Why am I not surprised." Naruto sighed as he sat back in his chair with folded arms. "War this, war that. No matter what side of the world I'm on, nothing ever changes with humans, does it?" Naruto got no reply, not that he was expecting it. "I don't honestly know what I should have expected when I came to this side of the world. The only difference between here and the Elemental Nations would be the fact that you people seemed to have bigger civilizations and the lack or need for world wide secrecy among your settlements. Other than that, you people are no different from the Elemental Nations."

Lucina's hands tightened in her lap as she grits her teeth. "So, you're not going to help me?" she gritted out.

"Honestly, why should I?" The blonde frown down at the bluenette. "Why should I continue to save a world that has taken more from me than it has given? If anything, I think it would be better for humanity to find the answer on their own instead of depending on higher powers to keep saving your asses. I've honestly tried for 100 years to keep the peace, but if you humans are so intent on how life is and continue to point the canons at your heads when I keep pointing it the other way, then you honestly deserve whatever comes your way. As the saying goes," Naruto gave a closed-eyed smile and tilted his head to the side, "'you reap what you sow'".

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" Lucina suddenly shouted and was back on her feet. She looked at the man before her in absolute fury. The man that was looking down on the people that gave their lives to survive. Friends that were no longer here because they had been slain by the abominations this man refused to help her slay. "YOU HAVE POWER! NO ONE IN THIS WORLD CAN MATCH YOU! NO ONE WILL DARE CHALLENGE YOU! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND OUR STRUGGLES - THE THINGS WE HAD TO DO TO SURVIVE! THINGS THAT OTHER PEOPLE WILL NEVER BE PROUD OF DOING JUST TO FEED THEIR CHILDREN! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO JUDGE HUMANITY JUST FOR LIVING THE BEST WAY THEY KNEW HOW?! HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE AND JUDGE US WHEN YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE PAIN WE WENT THROUGH FOR 12 _YEARS_?!"

Lucina finished with heavy breathing. How dare this man! How dare he look down on her! Her people! Her friends! How dare he sit there with so much power and watch as the world burn around him! And it only made her angrier that he was right about everything! About the fact it took to their extinction to finally come together, or the fact that they wasted the 10 years that his future-self gave them to think of a counter plan! He was right about EVERYTHING, but that did NOT give him the right to laugh at the dead!

To the Uzumaki's credit, he wasn't even mad. He looked as calm as when the girl started her little rant. His arms were still crossed as he looked at the panting princess with indifference.

"…You finished?" Naruto said calmly, watching the girl grow angrier by the second. "If so, then sit down."

"YOU-" Lucina stopped cold and felt a shiver run up her spine as it felt like something cold was gripping her throat. It was gradually becoming harder to breathe and the temperature in the room seemed to drop as she looked into the now slit red-eyes of the immortal before her.

"Sit. Down. **_Now._**" Naruto's voice held no more patience and Lucina felt her knees go weak as she flopped back down to her seat while never leaving those crimson red eyes. Soon, she was able to breathe again and the shinobi's eyes went back to their cerulean color as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. There was a pregnant pause between the two before the shinobi broke the silence; speaking in almost a whisper.

"…When I was born, my father sealed a demon in me in hopes of saving his village. In his dying breath, he told the Third Hokage of the village that I would be hailed as a hero for 'keeping the Kyuubi behind bars', and you want to know what they did?" Lucina didn't seem to have an answer, so Naruto continued. "Let me try putting it like this, Lucina. A demon comes to your home, destroys and kills hundreds of people including your family and then disappears without having the ability to take vengeance or having some kind of outlet for your grief. Suddenly, the leader of your nation declares that the hero everyone loved and respected, has passed while sealing the demon within a new born boy. The demon is not dead or even suffering, but it is sealed within a _child_. So, not only is your hero dead, but the demon everyone wanted to get their hands on has been sealed within an _infant_. If things couldn't get any worse, when you try to protest on whether or not you should get justice for your deceased loved ones, the reinstated leader declared it law that no harm would come to the jailer of the demon or to even speak its name on punishment of death. So not only can you never get your revenge, but you have to live peacefully while a child strolls around your city with the source of all the people's hatred. That hatred has to go somewhere, so where do you think it will go? Don't answer that, it's a rhetorical question."

Lucina didn't even try.

"So, since they couldn't kill the _demon_, they thought they could get some semblance of release by getting back at it gradually over time through _other_ means. They did things like forgetting to feed it's jailer despite having an _obligation_ as a caretaker to do so, or refuse the demon entry into stores and forcing him to take cloths and eating from garbage cans at the tender age of 4. Maybe even _accidentally_ tripping the demon and having the only thing to break his fall be his face, or having teachers sabotage his education and trying to kill him when they thought 'the demon was becoming too educated'."

"For 16 years I did everything I could just to make people notice me. To that day, I could barely count on both hands how many people I found dear in my life. It took me risking my life to save my ungrateful village from a psychopath hellbent on changing the world for them to finally acknowledge me for me and not some demon. I may not have been or will never truly understand what it means to be in an apocalyptic setting, but I've fought my entire life since I was 2 years old, so don't you _dare_ tell me I don't know what true suffering is!"

Naruto sighed as he tried to calm himself down. He looked to Lucina who was finding the table very interesting at the moment. "I-I didn't know your life was so…was so…I'm so…"

Naruto just shook his head and looked at the princess. "I'm going to be completely honest with you, Lucina. I'm tired. Tired of humans building different ways to kill each other, tired of risking my life for those who don't appreciate my efforts, and tired of fighting for peace only for someone new to rise and reanimate the cycle of hatred years later." Naruto snorted at his words. Boy Madara must be smirking in hell right now. As much as he hated the man and would never follow the way he tried to change the world, there were some truths to his madness.

"B-but what am I going to do?" Lucina spoke, defeat in her tone. "Without you, the future is sure to be rewritten. What am I supposed to do by myself? You are the only one who is going to believe me and without you I - t-there's no way I can carry this burden on my own."

_Welcome to the club, kid._ Naruto wisely only thought to himself.

"Despite how I feel about the situation, there is one thing I totally agree with. The innocent shouldn't have to suffer for the actions of the wicked, so how about I cut you a deal?"

Naruto saw her head shoot up as the words left his mouth. He could basically see the hope in her eyes and tears going down her cheeks. "You currently have your agenda, but I also have mine at the moment. For 30 years, I've been traveling and looking for a way to die." Lucina's eyes widened at his words. "I only know of one person who can get the job done, but I have no idea where she is. All I know is that she is somewhere on this side of the world and once this is all done, you are going to dedicate the rest of your life to helping me find this person. You agree to that, and I will gladly help you change the future. Deal?"

The shinobi extended his hand and watched the princess look down at it skeptically. Yes, he was technically being a dick right now, but she was lucky he was at least offering his help after what he had learned. After all, if he's going to have to put his plans on hold and risk his life in the process, then the least she could do is show how much she was willing to sacrifice for her future.

A smile came to his face as a soft hand enveloped his and a determined princess looked him dead in the eyes. "I fight for the future and the many who have died so that I could live. If giving away my life to see this world never meets the calamity I've witnessed, then so be it."

Naruto smiled at the girl's words. He could see the determination in her eyes that did not waver for even a moment and from what he could feel from her emotions, there was not even a hint of a lie or deceit. She was truly giving her life to save the world. If only the world was filled with people like the children of Naga, then he would not have to feel the pang of guilt he felt at this moment.

Just stack this on the list of shitty things Naruto Uzumaki has done in his life.

* * *

_**(Time skip: The next day)**_

_**~Location: Clearing North of Ylisse~**_

"Alright, kiddos! It's time you two show me what you got!" Naruto said excitedly as he stood about 30 yards away from the two kids who both wore different expressions. Morgan had stars in her eyes and looked like she had just been told she would get all you can eat ramen for the rest of her life, while Lucina looked less enthusiastic about her situation. If the stories she heard about the blonde were true, then she wasn't sure how she felt about a spar against someone who received training from, basically a God amongst men; Child or not.

"Yosh! It's finally time for me to show Father my amazing skills!" Morgan exclaimed excited as she pointed a finger at the princess across from her with a cocky smile on her face. "Watch out, Lucy - for I shall show no opponent before me any mercy!" Lucina was now even more nervous before as she lowered her center of gravity and brought her sword till it was parallel to the ground and held the blade close to her face while pointing towards the younger blonde. Morgan followed suit and drew two kunai from her sleeves and held them at the ready.

Before they could start, the youngest of the group suddenly dropped her guard and looked over to her father. "Wait, why don't we just fight you instead of each other? Wouldn't it be better experience wise to fight an expert in the field?"

Naruto smirked before holding out a hand with his index finger up. "One: because I'm sure I could kick both of your asses with both hands tide behind my back, eyes closed and with only a pack of noodles. Two: I just ate and I want my food to stay happily in its cage while it's digesting. Three: Since you two will be fighting side by side in the future, it would be better for you two to know your future partners inside and out. Four: I'd much rather you two kick the crap out of each other and watch from the sidelines than do it myself! Five: because of reasons one through four!"

Both girls gave the male a dry look before looking back to each other in their battle stances.

"Alright! I want a clean or dirty fight! Doesn't really matter which one you choose! Anything goes aside from killing! I would say no maiming, but I'm sure there is nothing you two can cut off that I can't put back on!" Despite the cheer that was in the immortal's tone, Lucina couldn't help but to shudder at the casualness he displayed in allowing such brutality in a spar. "Okay, on my mark! 3-MARK!"

Lucina was a little off guard at the sudden start of the spar, but her instincts was the only thing that saved her from the two kunai that sailed from across the field. She swiftly deflected both kunai before she saw Morgan jump back and start weaving hand-signs. She stopped on the tiger seal and her cheeks began to puff as Lucina knew a jutsu was about to be performed.

"_Suiton: Suiryudan no Justu (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullets)!_" Morgan began spitting multiple blobs of water that transformed into the heads of dragons halfway to their destination. Lucina's eyes widened for only a second before her determined mask was back on her face and she readied her sword.

Now, usually when a shinobi seeing a jutsu coming their way, they do one of 3 things. Dodge, counter with an equally strong or stronger jutsu, or they build a defensive jutsu to block the incoming attack.

But Lucina was not a shinobi and she could not use jutsu. Her counter however, brought a smile to Naruto's face and a look of shock to Morgan's. Lucina was literally cutting the water dragons one by one as they came within range. Her swordplay looked as if she was dancing and the blur of her blade seemed to shine blue after each elegant swing. Once the dragons were no more, Lucina began charging Morgan with surprising speed for someone who didn't enhance their movements with chakra. Morgan didn't stay shocked for long as she saw the princess charging her and quickly retreated to make more space between the incoming princess.

Morgan might act chirpy and childish at times, but that didn't mean she didn't know how to strategize. She would be a fool to approach Lucina when her best and only expertise was in close quarter combat. Staying as far away as possible seemed to be her best option at the moment. She made a familiar crossed hand sign and 10 shadow-clones appeared in front of her and charged the bluenette while she went through more hand-signs.

Lucina cursed as she saw the incoming clones. If there was one thing she hated fighting, it was shadow clones. Most shinobi she trained with could perform the technique, but she absolutely loathed the ones that abused it against her. Nevertheless, she did not falter as the clones surrounded her and closed in. She quickly dodged one clone that jumped at her and dispelled it with a quick hit to the back of its head before turning and swinging her sword at the three coming from her 6. She dispelled 2, while the third jumped and swing a kick at her head. She ducked from the incoming attack and retreat to her 3 o'clock as two more clones tried to tackle her.

One clone followed her retreat and went in with a kunai which Lucina deflected and swiftly ended the clone with another swipe of her legendary blade. As soon as the puff of smoke from the dismissed clones was gone, another clone used her sister-in-arms' death to make a sneak attack. Lucina prepared herself before she felt a surge of chakra to her left and did not have time to defend herself from the massive water dragon that crashed into her and the rest of the clones.

Lucina flailed helplessly in the stream of water that dragged her along the current and did not stop until the dragon slammed into the ground – the force of the impact hitting the princess like a ton of bricks. Lucina was seeing stars as she opened her eyes and slowly dragged herself back to her feet. Meanwhile, Morgan was on the other side of the field gloating at her successful strike.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Do you feel the power of the descendant of the world's greatest shinobi, Lucy?!" Morgan said boastfully as she began doing poses much like a certain pig-tailed friend of hers. "Gaze upon my awesomeness, for there is still much more to come! Stand, comrade! For our battle has yet to reach its peak!"

Neither girl saw Naruto lower his head and massage the bridge of his nose.

Lucina knew she shouldn't get frustrated at the way the young blonde fought considering the girl was a shinobi and that was just the way they were trained to fight; 'Do whatever you got to do to win' and all that hogwash. But GODS, despite the many shinobi she trained with in her future, she still couldn't help but to hate their honourless way of combat. She accepted it, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

However, complaining wasn't going to get her to win this spar, so she shakily got back to her feet and glared across the field. She got back in her battle stance and quickly charged at the blonde in the distance. Morgan reacted accordingly and created 10 more clones while she jumped back and did more hand-signs. Lucina saw the clones coming her way, but her eyes never left the original. When the clones got within range, Lucina quickly ran right through them and didn't give them a chance to catch her as she slid between one's legs, dispelled one with a punch and jumped over the head of another as she landed and reached into her pockets.

Morgan was half way in the middle of completing her hand-signs when she saw Lucina break through her clones and hurl something straight at her. She was forced to stop and move her head out of the way from what would have been a fatal injury. She didn't have time to jump back as Lucina was already on her and she was forced to pull out a kunai and deflect the sword strike that brought her down to a knee.

Morgan was happy when her clones seemed to finally make it to the princess and went for a kick while she jumped away to safety. Lucina didn't even acknowledge the clone as she leaped out of the way and went after the retreating blonde. One of the clones thought quick on it's feet and hurled shuriken at the back of the running princess.

Much to everyone's shock in the field, Lucina seemed to go twice the speed she was once going and now had the flat side of her blade slamming into the short blonde's torso and bending her forward and off the ground.

"_Skill_: _Vantage_!"

Morgan lost her breath as she was completely unprepared for the speed at which the princess had traveled. Then the princess completed her attack and flung the blonde away and let her shoot across the field like a ragdoll. Morgan eventually came to a stop and looked at the princess across the field with an unreadable expression on her face. She absentmindedly noted that her clones must have dispelled when she took that powerful hit to the stomach. If Lucina would have used the sharp end of her blade, then she would have definitely-

Morgan gulped at the unfinished thought before a smirk came to her face and she slowly got back to her feet. "I-I expect nothing less from a warrior like yourself!" Morgan tried to keep the pain out of her voice, but her aching ribs kept reminding her that something was definitely fractured from that attack. Oddly enough, she could feel the pain slowly receding and being filled with warmth, but did not look a manakete in the mouth. "I-It would seem I will have to take this spar a bit more seriously!"

Lucina only narrowed her eyes. "You should have from the beginning."

Both girls stared down the other – waiting for the spark that would start the next encounter. Then Morgan swiftly pulled out a kunai and threw it with pinpoint accuracy at the bluenette.

Lucina effortlessly deflected the kunai before charging towards the blonde who, much to her shock, was charging towards her as well. The blonde made a familiar hand-sign and a second later she was now surrounded by 8 other Morgan's than were now reaching into the pouches in their hips. They all pulled out what looked like black balls that they all simultaneously threw to the ground.

Lucina was forced to stop as a cloud of black smoke began filling the area around her. Not wanted to lose her visibility, Lucina quickly jumped back in an attempt to not be fully consumed by the fog. Sadly, her retreat was cut short as a kick to her back shot her forward and further into the smog. Lucina's eyes began to water as she could barely keep her eyes open in this thick pollution. Ever breath she took reminded her of the time one of the shinobi in her world made her try her first cigarette. The burning of her lungs and the feeling she got when the smoke invaded her throat was unwelcomed and she reflectively tried hacking up the smoke that was making it's way into her lungs. She needed to get out of this and she needed to fast.

That was better said than done since every time she tried to get leaving, something she couldn't see would hit her and force her back into the cloud. If that wasn't bad enough, she could swear she kept hearing what the same puff she heard when Morgan first started this strategy, which most likely meant she was fueling the smoke to make it last longer.

That was not good. She could barely breathe in this thing as it is. She didn't need the girl constantly refueling the smog every other second.

It was as she was thinking that that another fist shot out from the fog and nearly knocked her off her feet. Lucina cursed as she could feel blood in her mouth. This entire spar was starting to anger the bluenette. She didn't know much about honorable combat considering the world she lived in, but she would rather fight a Risen than to fight a shinobi on any day of the week. They were just too slippery and honourless that you couldn't help but get peeved at their choice of combat.

Lucina shook her head. Vexing their enemies was what shinobi were good at. The angrier she was, the easier she was to manipulate, the more she would be more prone to making mistakes. She needed to calm down and figure out how to get out of this situation on her own. She only had 3 more skills she could use in her back pocket, but all three required her to be able to see her opponent so she could scratch that out. She could use vantage just to get out of the smog, but she had already tried that and Morgan somehow was able to follow her movements.

Just then, said girl had just delivered another kick to Lucina's torso and sent her careering back. It didn't stop there since another Morgan was there to meet her six and slammed another kick into her back. Lucina stumbled forward and couldn't even prepare herself for the assault on her person. Everything from kicks, punches, knees, and elbows were slammed into her body without reprieve or mercy.

Then there was an explosion of pain as what felt a kick to her jaw shoot her into the air and out of the smoke. She couldn't even appreciate the fact that she was out of the smoke since she was now blinded by the sun and what looked like a red blur spinning in the air. "This is it! _Uzumaki_ _Barrage_!"

It was at that moment when she saw Morgan's foot coming down to her face that she finally had a chance for a counter attack. She quickly drew mana around her and forced it all around her body. Since she couldn't lesson the blow that was coming her way, then she would make sure Morgan felt the pain she would feel from this attack. As soon as the foot connected to her head and made her head snap back down to the ground, she was satisfied when she heard the pained cry of the girl that just struck her.

Lucina landed on her back and tumbled for a few feet before stopping on her stomach. Her head was now spinning in all directions and she could swear her arm had been dislocated on the way down. In fact, everything on her body felt dislocated and painful. Very, _very_ painful. The only thing she could do was shakily raise her head to confirm that one of her least favorite Skills, Counter, had worked properly. She sighed in relief as she saw Morgan on the ground a few yards away.

Counter was a double-edged sword. On one hand, it gave all the damage received right back to the recipient, but you had to take that damage in order for it to take effect and if you die from the hit, then your efforts were useless since the skill didn't activate if fatal damage was received. She was both glad yet still frustrated that she had to resort to that move to end this little spar. It was the only thing she could think to use against the-

"You okay, Lucy?"

Lucina's head shot back up when she heard the familiar voice. Squatting right in front of her with blood dripping down her nose was Morgan, smiling like she didn't just get hit by the same force she had suffered.

"That was a pretty cool trick you pulled off at the end! If I didn't train my body correctly, then I'm sure that skill of yours probably would have killed me!" Morgan said with a toothy smile, talking about her possible demise like she was talking about the weather. The bluenette was just struck speechless at the happy-go-lucky tone of this girl. "Unfortunately for you, I really kicked your ass." Morgan said without a hint of regret as she started poking Lucina in the back with a stick she seemingly pulled from nowhere. "You are going to have to train a LOT harder if you want to beat me. I still haven't even used 30% of the things I can do."

Lucina was now looking up to the girl with wide eyes. "Y-You mean to tell me you w-weren't even trying?!" Lucina raised her voice at the girl who continued poking her in the back.

Morgan snorted while waving off the girls comment with a playful smirk. "Heck no! You might be better than me when it comes to close combat, but I didn't even get to show you all my Ninjustu! Heck, if I really wanted to win, then I would have just summoned 1000 clones and had them kick your ass!"

If Lucina was probably standing, then the sight of her jaw hitting the ground would have been that much more comical. "1-1-1000?!" Lucina choked out as she looked up at the girl who stood up and put her hands on her hips in triumph.

"Of course! Making 10 or 20 clones is nothing! If I wanted, I could probably even go more than that! Not to mention I still have 4 other elements that I still haven't used against you and the fact I didn't even use any summons. Heck, I could summon the Nine-Tails and he could just breath on you and you would be out like a light! I also have my mok-Lucina?"

Morgan looked down to see Lucina's face in the dirt and unmoving. The blonde blinked once. Then twice. Then she poked the girl twice with her trusty stick to make sure the girl was out before shrugging her shoulders. "She must have been tired." She deduced before turning and yelling in the distance. "Father! Lucy needs healing!"

…

Naruto watched the conclusion of the battle and had to say, he was actually impressed with both parties. The current highlights of the fight had to be Morgan's use of Suiton without a source of water. The only person to date he could remember pulling off that feat without running their chakra dry was the Nidaime Hokage and no one else seemed to be able to take after his legacy. The fact that Morgan was able to do so when she was only 12 was down right impressive. The only problem he could really point out right now was the fact she gloated too much. WAY too much. It's been 100 years or so and even Naruto didn't remember gloating as much as this kid. If she was more aware and focused on the battle in the beginning, then she would have never been hit by that surprise attack from the princess. This would have to be something he would have to confront in the near future.

Then there was Lucina. She had absolutely no way to counter an enemy if they kept their distance and seemed to depend heavily on her swordsmanship, but her speed was actually amazing for someone who didn't enhance their movement with chakra. She seemed to adapt quickly in battle and had the reaction of a seasoned warrior. If she could learn to wield a long-ranged weapon, then she would be able to stand more of a chance against long ranged fighters in the future.

"Father! Lucy needs healing!"

Naruto sighed as he heard his daughter's voice. With just a thought, he had disappeared from his current location and was now standing over the battered, unconscious girl who was currently under attack by a stick Naruto did not even want to ask where his daughter got it from or why she was doing what she was doing.

Morgan saw her dad and wisely backed away while her father kneeled down and carefully turned the princess to her stomach. "Damn, you really did a number on her, gaki." Naruto said as he got a sheepish expression from his daughter who rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, I kinda got carried away when things started picking up." Naruto only shook his head at the girl's words and began using the Shosen Jutsu (Mythical Palm Technique) to heal the girls wounds.

10 minutes later, a now healed future princess was on the immortal shinobi's shoulder like a sack of potatoes as they prepared to head to their next destination. "So, our first order of business is in Regna Ferox. I still have a Hiraishin marker there and princess here is asleep so we don't have to walk." Naruto told the blonde beside him who grew a pout.

"Why do we have to go _there_ of all places?! It's too freaking cold!" the younger blonde complained as her father gave her a dry expression.

"…Did you listen to a word we said back at the Inn?" The confused expression the girl gave him made him want to slap her upside the head. "Y'know, the world ending? Giant ass dragon? Changing the future? Big journey? None of that ringing a bell?"

Morgan was quiet for about 15 seconds before her palm met her fist in realization. "Oh yea, we need to go there for that tournament thingamajig." The girl then stood straight and saluted her father. "Of course I remember all that stuff! I have it all stored to the back of my head for future uses!" Then the girl slumped down again at where their next destination was set in stone. "But can't you just warp us to something outside Ferox?"

The blonde shinobi shook his head. "No, there are some things I need to get before we can actually compete in the tournament. I'm still wanted in Regna Ferox and I'd rather not run the risk of using a henge and getting discovered in the middle of 70% of the country that wants my head. Once I get the equipment we need, then we will find shelter for the nights and wait for Chrom and his little band to ask for Khan Flavia's assistance."

Morgan blinked up at her father's words. "Why do we need to go to an Inn there? Wouldn't we be better off in the woods?"

Naruto stopped and gave his daughter a long, hard stare as if she had just said the dumbest thing he had ever heard in his life. "…Weren't you _just_ complaining about the cold?"

Morgan tilted her head in confusion. "Yes, but why would we need to be in the cold in the first place? If we just bunker in the woods with my technique, then we don't even have to pay to stay at an Inn."

Now it was time for Naruto to raise his eyebrow in confusion. "Technique? What technique?"

Morgan looked up at her father as if he had just lost his marbles. Then her eyes widened as if she just realized something and she stuck her tongue out of her mouth and bonked herself on the head. "I completely forgot about the whole 'me being from the future' thing." She then smirked and ran till she was standing with her back to her father. "Don't worry about shelter, Father! I got it all covered!"

Naruto just looked at the girl blankly before she began weaving through hand-signs. She stopped on the serpent sign before slamming both hands to the soil. Naruto could feel the surge of enormous chakra and knew something big was about to happen. "_Mokuton: Shichuuka no Jutsu (Wood style: Four Pillar Technique)!" _To the shock of the immortal, there was a two-story four pillar house that appeared from the ground. It had everything from a kawara tiled roof to glass windows on all four sides (something he couldn't even think to ask questions about). Morgan was now standing proudly with her hands on her hips and sticking her chest out in pride. If you looked closely, you could even see stars glimmering around her physique.

The shock only lasted for a full minute before Naruto dropped the princess on his shoulder and ran over to enveloped his daughter into a spinning hug while tears streamed down his face. "You are _officially_ my new favorite daughter, gaki!"

* * *

_**Location: Castle Ylisse**_

"Emm!" Lissa cried as she ran and enveloped her older sister in a loving hug.

"Welcome home." Emmeryn, Exalt of Ylisse and older sister to Chrom and Lissa smiled and returned the embrace from her sibling. "She looked up from her sister's head and to Chrom and Frederick who were walking just a few seconds behind. "And a good day to you too Chrom, Frederick. How fared you all on your travels?"

Chrom stopped and gave a smile back to his older sibling. "Well, we shouldn't have a bandit problem for a while thanks to some help from two strangers."

Emmeryn nodded in satisfaction at her brother's words. "Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands we have brought as prisoners were from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus knights should have intercepted them." Phila, head of the Pegasus knights and rightful guard of the Exalt spoke up beside her liege.

Chrom shook his head at the sky-blue haired knight. "No, your duty is with the Exalt, Phila."

Lissa suddenly broke the hug and jestered to the tactician that was hanging behind the group. "And besides, we had plenty of help!"

Emmeryn smile seemed be brighten as she turned her attention towards the young woman that trailed behind the group. "Ah, you speak of you new…" The Exalt blinked as she looked in slight confusion in the direction of the tactician behind the group. "…Friends?"

Chrom, Lissa and Frederick blinked at the plural use of their Exalt's words before turning their heads and looking at where Robin stood.

The tactician saw their eyes widen as she tilted her head in confusion. Then she looked to where all their heads were turned and she joined in with their shock. Standing right next to her with his hands behind his head and a wide, fox-like smile on his face was none other than the blonde they had met just a day ago.

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter was actually fun to write and I truly enjoyed the fight scene with Lucina and Morgan. I originally was going to wait until the fight at Feroxi, but there was only so much I could actually have her do while in the arena.

Anyways, sorry if I have not yet replied to your reviews. I've been busy and will check them all after I post this. Please Review and follow and hope to see you in the next chapter!

**Edited on 9/23/2019 for: Grammer, characterization and imagery.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fire Emblem.**

* * *

**A/N**:_ Just one quick thing I have to say before I start. At the end of this chapter, there is something called 'Morgan's Diary'. This is very important to the story, but can also be a spoiler of sorts to the next chapter. You can read it if you want (which I highly advise) but you can also skip it and still know what's going on in the future._

_Also sorry for the wait. I ending up having to redo this entire chapter since I lost some data in it when my computer turned off._

_Silvanium: We all know Anna is a God in disguise lol. But yeah, that currently how the time line is going. There might be a twist in the end that you might not be expecting tho!_

_Guest: Thanks very much for the support! Hope you stick around!_

_Greyjedi449t: Thank you very much for telling me about the misspellings. I'll be sure to fix them and glad that you are sticking around!_

_The Writer of Time: I've never watched that movie sadly, so I didn't count it. I'll give it a look though._

_LightningBlade49: I could honestly tell if Robin was technically stronger than Naruto or not, so I made it as such. The power to destroy the world is no joke lol._

_Kyred: Thanks a lot man! Always looking for support like yours! Hope I still impress you with this chapter!_

_Whelp, that's it! Hope you guys enjoy the this chapter as always!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**A Peculiar Blonde**

* * *

"You!" Lissa shouted and pointed at the shinobi who seemed to be amused by the shortest blonde in the room.

"Me!" Naruto played along as he pointed at himself. To his growing amusement, the shorter blonde seemed to grow angry at his blatant show of mockery.

"Yes, YOU! How come you disappeared like that?!... No, better question, _HOW_ did you disappear like that?!" Naruto looked to the ceiling in contemplation before looking back at the princess while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well y'see, as we were having such a _great_ conversation, it suddenly hit me that I forgot to feed my garden gnomes. It was very important that I got back home as fast as I could to feed their growling stomachs before they ate my lawn and neighbors. You wouldn't believe how blood thirsty they get when they aren't fed." Naruto heard a snort from someone in the room, but sadly didn't catch who it was. "As for your second question," Naruto started before his grin widened and he began wiggling his fingers majestically, "Magic~."

Ah, Naruto found out a looooong time ago the reason Kakashi was so intent on pissing people off. It was _very_ entertaining to see the expressions people made and the princess currently doing her best impression of a tomato was PRICELESS.

Obviously, someone found the princess's anger amusing as well since there was a giggle behind Lissa that sounded divine. "I see you've come across another interesting companion, Chrom. I fail to see how I didn't notice his presence until now." The voice of the Exalt herself spoke and had Naruto's full attention.

If you did not know what this Goddess in flesh looked like, then Naruto Uzumaki would gladly give you a visualization for your mortal minds. She had a smooth triangular face and white milky skin that didn't hold a single blemish with the brand of Naga embedded proudly into her forehead. She wore her golden hair in two drills that flowed down in front of her shoulders that stopped at about her stomach and had what looked like a round tiara that floated in the back of her head. Her attire consisted of a long white blouse that hugged her hips and split on both sides at her waist and showed her long legs that were equipped with long green slippers that went to her thighs and showed the tops of her feet. Over the blouse she had on a green haori with gold edges that wrapped around her slender body and went down to her ankles. Finally, she had what looked like a brown collar scarf that extended all the way to her shins and had many decorations.

Naruto didn't care what anyone said. This woman was a Goddess that has come down to grace these mortals with her divine presence – plain and simple. Her smile should have the power to slay demons and split the sea if she asked. Damn it should be a crime to be born this beautiful!

Before Naruto could even give a reply to the Goddess in flesh, he heard the last voice he wanted to hear at the moment.

"It is not that we didn't notice him, he was never with us to begin. The big question would be how did you infiltrate the castle?" Ah, Mr. Stoic himself speaks. Naruto wasn't even surprised to see the stoic knight glaring his direction along with the blue haired Pegasus Knight beside him. "Though I will be the first to say we appreciate you and your…_daughter_, for saving us last night, I don't think I can look pass you infiltrating Ylissean's walls unannounced and uninvited; savior or no. An explanation on how you got in would be very much welcomed."

"I would also ask that you give nothing but the truth. I only stay my lance because my lieges show recognition. Lying will only raise your sentence from here on. Due keep that in mind." Phila spoke up, as stoic as Frederick himself.

Naruto blinked before tilting his head to the side. "I walked in." said the blonde, getting dry looks from the stoic knights in return. Damn, these two fit each other to the T. "As a matter-a-fact, I've been walking with you guys since we left the forest... By the way, you should really get a new hobby, Fred-boy. Watching you pick up pebbles for the last 16 hours is kinda sad."

As per his namesake, there wasn't even a twitch from the stoic knight.

"You can't honestly expect us to believe that." Chrom interjected. "We haven't seen you since the night you vanished. How can you claim to have traveled with us when we haven't seen you in the last 16 hours?"

Seeing that everyone in the room was now looking at him suspiciously, the shinobi did two quick one handed signs to his side before he seemed to slowly vanish before everyone's eyes. To anyone looking his directions, they could slightly see a distortion in the air where the blonde once stood. Someone would have to really be paying attention to his location to point him out, but other than that, he was completely transparent to the human eye.

After a few seconds of taking in their speechless expressions, Naruto reappeared with a smirk on his face. "I've been a ninja longer than you children could hold your bottles. If I didn't want you to see me, then you would never see me. Heck, I could run around in a bright orange jumpsuit with a sign saying 'I'm right here' and you still wouldn't see me. I'm just that good when it comes to stealth." Naruto held his chest out in pride while everyone in the room took the shinobi's words differently.

Frederick and Phila seemed to tense up at his declaration of basically being an assassin. If they weren't suspicious of him before, then they definitely were now. Chrom, Robin, Emmeryn and Lissa's eyes all widened for different reasons. Chrom in surprise, Robin in intrigue as her damaged brain began going through different plans for his skills, Emmeryn, surprisingly, in shock.

Lissa, however.

"A NINJA?!" the pig-tailed girl suddenly exclaimed with stars in her eyes and now invading the shinobi's personal space; again. "Like a real ninja? Like the one's Emm use to read me in books? Oooh! Oooh! Did you use a cool technique to make you disappear that night?! Can you teach me how to do it?! Chrom! We need this guy in the Shepherds! Think of all the cool things he could teach me! Can we keep him? Please! _Please?_! _**Please**_?!"

What was he to this little girl? A dog?

"Sorry milady, but this is where I must speak." Frederick stepped in and looked towards Emmeryn. "My liege, I must bring up the little that I know of these two strangers we have brought into our walls; willingly or not." Frederick jester to Naruto and Robin, one tilting his head in confusion while the other wilted at the sudden attention she was receiving. "Robin claims to have lost her memories, but it is only that: a claim. She wears the robes of a high Grimleal official, but her actions are not that of their cult. We cannot rule out the possibility that she is a brigand herself or even a Plegian spy."

"Frederick!" Chrom and Lissa cried out, but did not stop the knight from continuing.

"And as for Sir Naruto, I know even less about him. While I am grateful for his help in saving my lieges' lives, I find it very unusual that my liege just so happens to come across him when the events of yesterday kicked off. We were at least an hours march from the nearest civilization and his confession of his profession now only makes me more the wary."

_Wow, I take back my previous words. He just went from prick, to observative prick. _Naruto understood Frederick; he really did. He lived in a nation of ninja where everyone was paranoid as hell, so he could completely understand the wariness especially when he had someone as naive as Chrom as a lord.

But damn that did not mean he didn't want to dropkick the bastard at that moment! He saved a village for Kami's sake and this was the thanks he got?

Emmeryn looked to the two people currently being scrutinized by almost everyone in the room before looking at her younger brother. "Chrom, I have always believed in your judgement of people. Do you have your trust in these people within our walls?"

The prince didn't even need to hesitate in his answer. "Yes, sister. It was thanks to Robin that we lasted as long as we did in that forest, and without Naruto's help, then we would not be standing before you now. They both saved my life one way or the other and that's enough for me to give them my trust."

Damn, so naïve. He wouldn't last a day in the shinobi world. And yet, the world needed more naïve and kind people like the prince and his siblings.

Emmeryn smiled before looking back to back at the blonde and white haired woman. "It seems you have gained Chrom's faith, and as such you also have mine." said Emmeryn as she gave the two a slight bow.

Robin visibly relaxed and bowed back in respect, but Naruto was looking at the smiling woman blankly. There was something more in her eyes that he could see when she glanced in his direction for only a moment and the emotions he could feel were definitely gratitude but why was that other emotion there?

He could vaguely hear the conversation continue around him, but he toned it out as he stared down the woman conversing with the rest of the Shepherds. He did not imagine what he was feeling from her emotions and Kurama's chakra was never wrong. It was only there for a slight second, but the fact it was there only made Naruto think harder.

He was so in thought that he didn't even notice Lissa grabbing his hand until she was pulling him out of the castle.

"Come on, guys! There's a place I really want to show you!"

* * *

Ever since Robin had awakened in that field, she had been able to see…things. She found that just by pushing mana to her eyes, she could get a read on anyone within her vision. The read could stem from what weapon they had on their person, their current emotional state, how strong the guy/girl was, how fast the guy/girl was, to even the guy's/girl's gender. She had only learned about this skill on the spur of the moment when they had first fought the Risen in the woods and she had been using it randomly throughout her trip from the forest to Ylisse. It was truly amazing how she could tell by just a glance whether or not she could defeat someone in combat while also seeing the lifeforce and strength of her comrades. She had felt safe ever since she had discovered her abilities and the tactical advantages this brought to the battlefield were truly fascinating!

That's why, as she walked behind Lissa and the blonde they had met in the forest, she couldn't stop her heart from nearly beating out of her chest as she used her ability to see the blonde's strength. She was nearly blinded by the power she could see emanating from the blonde in front of her. Usually, when she saw someone else's aura, it was one of three colors. Red for anyone she saw as an enemy, blue for her allies, and green for people of clergy or the church.

Naruto, on the other hand, was none of the above. His was a dark orange mixed with a slight tinge of purple. She had not been with her abilities for long, but she was sure people's aura shouldn't be in the shape of a fox with 9 tails. If that wasn't making her heart beat enough, then the fact she was almost certain what she was seeing wasn't all his power only made sweat come to her pale face.

Not only that, but he was a walking armory! Absolutely every limb on his body had some type of weapon in the shape of a strange knife or star-like objects that she could only guest were used for throwing. From little she knew from the tactics book she had on her the day Chrom found her, he would be in the class of the thief or assassin, which made him that much more dangerous and mistrustful in her eyes (as ironic as it sounds). It was like he was always prepared for a fight and from what he summoned during the fight in the forest and the way he disappeared before their eyes only heightened the fact that this man was not what he seemed on the outside.

She didn't know who this Naruto Uzumaki was, but she was sure no matter how many years she or any of the Shepherds trained, they would never come even close to defeating this monster before her. He was basically a God amongst men and the only one who came even close to his aura was the little girl he had with him that night and she was just as monstrous as this God before her!

Just when she thought she was being careful with her mana, Naruto turned his body slightly to look at her with squinted eyes and not showing an ounce of emotion. Before he could turn fully, Robin had forced herself not to jump in surprise and quickly deactivated her ability. There was too much unknown about this man for her to let him know about her special ability. Thankfully, he only gave her a smile before turning around and continuing towards their destination.

Whether others knew it or not, this man was dangerous. Very dangerous and she would have to take this matter to Chrom as soon as she was able.

* * *

_**Regna Ferox: West Khan Training Grounds**_

Lucina's eye twitch behind her mask as she tried to keep a straight face in front of the current most powerful man in Regna Ferox while trying to ignore the cold wind blowing in her face. The sheer size of the giant in front of her would make any warrior wary in his presence no matter the battle experience. The titan of a man stood almost 2 heads over Lucina and had the chiseled build of a warrior and a one eyed stared that could stop a manakete in it's flight.

He was a dark-skinned man with an eye patch covering his right eye and had a goatee. The shirt he wore, which she really couldn't call a shirt, hugged his muscled physique and only came down to above his pectorals. He wore a gold gorget around his neck with puffy white fur that circled the plate from the sides to the back. His arms and legs were protected by gold armored plates that covered his forearms, biceps, shins and thighs and wore what looked like a metal champion belt around his waist. The man had an aura around him that commanded respect. Even without that aura, who is honestly going to disrespect a man that looks like he wrestled dragons for a living? Hell, the glare he was giving her right now actually gave her goosebumps! The black-haired man next to him wearing the garb of a Chon'sin warrior only made standing in his presence that more nerve-racking.

Now, if you were thinking that Basilio staring down at her was the thing that was making her heart jump in her chest, then your guess would be far from the truth. Her heart running in her chest had everything to do with who Basilio currently had his eye on. Lucina didn't need to look back to see who it was either.

Basilio was currently staring down the man behind her - well, the other masked figure standing next to her. The figure wore a green haori with a brown ribbon tied around their waist. Underneath he wore brown matching long sleeved, turtleneck shirt and baggy pants that went down halfway to his shins while his feet had nothing but wooden sandals. His hair was in two long bangs that went down his face while the rest went up in a bun that looked to be held in place by two needles. However, the strangest thing about this person was the blank mask with a red stripe that he wore over his face.

If anything, this figure would have looked a lot more intimidating to the blue haired time-traveler if she didn't know who was actually under the mask.

But the fact that Basilio was staring down the man on top of the fact that Naruto was surely doing this for shits-and-giggles had her on her toes almost shaking in worry. She did NOT come all the way here just to be thrown into a cell for an idiotic blonde who thought it would be funny to tell her at the last minute that he was actually blacklisted in this country! Naga damn him!

"…So, you two broke into my training grounds and somehow strolled right pass all my guards just to fight my champions for their spots in the coming tournament?"

Lucina nodded at the West Khan's words while the other figure said nothing.

"…For someone who snuck past my patrols, you sure aren't dressed for infiltration. Makes me wonder if you are that good or if I should hammer my men for slacking." Basilio remarked. The masked figure didn't even reply, which made Basilio raise a brow and made Lucina quickly speak on his behalf.

"Infiltration is his specialty, sir."

"And why couldn't he tell me that himself?" Basilio asked skeptically.

"He doesn't talk very much, sir. He only speaks when it is absolutely necessary."

"I would think talking to the leader of a nation was _very_ necessary, boy. Most would also remove masks before the leaders of nations as well. You two only seem to get more suspicious the more you stand before me."

"We have our reasons to hide our faces, sir."

"And I have reasons to take it off; compliant or not." Lucina knew even without raising his voice the Khan meant those actions and would do it with a smile on his face and no sleep lost. She did _not_ come here to fight the Khan himself. That blonde fool might be okay with being blacklisted from a country, but she was not immortal and would rather not make her mission any harder than it needed to be. "Now, unless you have a fine damn reason to hold those mask, I suggest you remove them now."

"W-well," Lucina tried to start, but apparently her tongue was moving faster than she could process her words, "I have…e-eyes."

Lon'qu, Basilio and even the figure looked at the masked swordsman with a look as if the words they just heard did not just leave the young swordsman's mouth. Let it be known that Lucina was a lot of things - a liar was not one of them.

"E-eyes that I do not wish for others to see, sir." Basilio and the other two men looked at the blue haired swordsman for a few more silent seconds.

"Even if I'm positive picking your blue hair out in a crowd would be child's play, there are rules and laws for a reason and I can't let that slide for anyone. Especially not two wet behind the ear kids that thought it was a good idea to break into my training grounds. The masks comes off, or I take it off and throw you and your friend here in the coldest cell available."

Lucina sighed. She really didn't want to do it, but she had no choice at this point. She slowly raised the mask to her forehead and made sure to cover her branded left eye with one of her hands. She saw Basilio raise an eyebrow at her actions and could only pray to Naga that he let it go.

Much to her relief, he sighed and waved his hand. "Good enough. If I wasn't so curious about your skills, then I would have thrown you out on your arse at your defiance, lass." Basilio then looked back up to the other masked figure that was looking back at him. "Your friend, on the other hand, is another problem. I don't really care about what's respectful and all that hogwash, but bandits have been getting through our borders lately and thanks to one of my warriors 5 years ago, we have been a bit strict with identifications. Hope ya understand that."

The figure gave no reply and Lucina was now sweating even harder despite the cold weather. She knew things wouldn't be this easy and would have actually planned for this encounter if not for the blonde's negligence! What the hell were they going to do now?! Naruto was a wanted man and if she was caught with him, then they would be imprisoned or worse! Lon'qu would compete against her father and he would receive a crippling injury during the fight! Damn it! They were trapped! DAMN IT ALL!

"So, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, lad." Basilio said and smirked when there was no response. With a snap of his finger, a hooded figure landed in front of the figure and nodded towards his liege before looking at the taller man.

"I'm going to remove your mask. Make one wrong move and you die."

It was over. It was all _over!_ There was no way out of this! She had absolutely no idea was to do in this situation and the only thing she could think of doing right now was running, but that was out of the question for obvious reasons. They would remove that mask and the Khan would see-

It was at that very moment when the mask was actually coming off that Lucina realized why Naruto had told her about his 'situation' right before meeting the Khan. She didn't know how she didn't see it coming since he seemed to find joy in other people's suffering in front of him and had been getting a jab at her every chance he got. How the hell could she forget the most important thing about Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oh my, it seems my secret is out, Marth." A very feminine voice Lucina had never heard before spoke as her pale face and black hair was revealed to the world.

Naruto Uzumaki was a got damn shinobi...

Lucina had absolutely no words as she gaped at the taller woman with straight black hair and brown eyes. The henge was undoubtably genius, but she was honestly too shocked and pissed to awe at the layered plan the Uzumaki went through.

Someone else obviously found this a lot funnier than her because a loud guffaw rung through the training grounds. Basilio had his head back and was laughing his arse off. "Wow, two lassies in one day? It must be my lucky day!" The chocolate skinned man roared as he clapped Lon'qu multiple times on the shoulder and got a grunt of discomfort from the quite man who, surprisingly had a small pink hue on his face. "I'm interested now! Tell ya what, one of you beat my man Lon'qu here and I'll listen to whatever ya want! As a bonus you can try as many times as you want!"

Lucina only drew her sword and looking at the man Basilio with a straight face and her mask magically back on.

"One time is good enough, sir."

…

Lucina and 'Haku' said absolutely nothing as they walked back to their Inn room. In the end, Lon'qu was a formidable opponent, but that slight hesitation he showed for some reason in the middle of the battle was enough for the time traveler to defeat him. They were able to get three open spots in the tournament without even having to fight any of the other contestants. Meanwhile, Basilio and 'Haku' were talking and laughing up a storm while going over what they would need for the upcoming tournament. The tournament was in exactly 13 days and they would have to be in the arena no later than noon.

She was sure Basilio was having a great time right up to the moment where Lucina and 'Haku' were leaving. Then the black haired 'woman' dropped a bomb on the poor unsuspecting Khan. "By the way, I'm a boy."

Lucina had never seen a smile fall faster in her life.

"Are you still mad at me, Lucy-chan~?" the bluenette heard 'Haku' speak behind her, but didn't even acknowledge 'her'. "Don't be so mean Lucy-chan~. I swear I didn't lie back there. I really am a boy." Lucina wanted nothing more than to punch this man through a wall. She had nearly died of a heart-attack not even an hour ago and he had the nerve to walk next to her and continue his foolishness. She wasn't know for her anger since she believed she had somewhat of a hold on her emotions, but this man was poking every sensitive nerve in her brain and she felt she would snap any minute now. "Come on, Lucy-chaaaaaan~. I promised to tell you about my secret someday. If I would have known how mad you would get then I would have told you if you would have just asked. Does this mean we are not friends anymore~?"

The princess suddenly stopped and looked up into the mask that she was sure wore the smirk of the devil. "Shut. _Up_." Thankfully, Lucina didn't hear another word until they reached the Inn.

Once they finally reached their room, they opened the one-bedroom room and immediately found Morgan on the bed closest to the window with her back against the wall and her head slumped. She looked like a doll with the way her eyes seemed to have no life. They would have thought the worst if it wasn't for the soft breathing coming from the unmoving girl.

Lucina and Naruto (now back in his original form) walked in and looked down at the immobile girl. "Is she alright?" Lucina asked as she looked at the softly breathing child.

Naruto walked over to his daughter and looked into her eyes. "She's fine." the blonde said after some time and sat on the bed next to her. "She's probably talking to the fox. Just leave her be 'til they are finished with whatever they're doing."

Lucina sat on the opposite bed to the two blondes while removing her mask and letting her long blue hair flow down her back. "Have you gotten any news back from your clone in Ylisse?" She suddenly asked and got a shake of the head from the blonde.

"Nope, he hasn't dispelled yet, so I'm guessing he still haven't had time to speak to her."

Lucina raised her eyebrow at that. "Can't you tell what your clone is doing while its active?"

Naruto shook his head. "That's not how Shadow Clones work. I can only get their memories after they dispel, so until he dispels we have a lot of time on our hands to figure out what to do next."

Lucina sighed at that before falling back on her soft bed. She smiled as she seemed to melt into the soft fabric. It wasn't that long since she last rested in a bed, but when you've lived your life sleeping in sleeping bags and the ground, you tend to find even the smallest things as a luxury whenever you come across it. "It's kinda hard to relax when you're so used to something trying to attack you in your sleep."

"I feel you there." Naruto agreed as he looked to the ceiling. "So, we got 13 days till the tournament. Whatcha wanna do, kiddo?" the shinobi asked the future princess who raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? What else can we do besides wait or train? It's not like we can travel while we are so close to the tournament." Lucina blinked at her words as something just now came back to the front of her mind. She sat up on her elbows and looked to the oldest blonde curiously, "By the way, how did we get to Regna Ferox so fast? I understand that you and Morgan are shinobi and hold powerful beast within yourselves, but I don't believe a 5 day trip by horseback could so easily be done within a day."

Naruto smiled before wiggling his fingers in front of him. "Magic~." To the blonde's displeasure, the girl didn't even seem fazed by his teasing which made him smirk. She was actually learning.

"Figures." Lucina deadpanned before falling back on her back.

"Our first plan of action after this would be to find all of your friends." That made Lucina sigh.

"I'd love to do that, but I don't have the slightest clue where any of them landed in time. They could be anywhere from now to 10 years in the future. Heck, they could have already been here before me."

"That's, actually possible." said the shinobi as he rubbed his chin in thought. "From how I found you and Morgan, it would be safe to say there is an explosion of energy that happens before whatever brought you here spits you out." Lucina shot up when she heard that.

"Wait, so you're telling me you can tell whenever one of us comes from the future?" She asked hopefully and got a nod from the immortal.

"I can track it's location when it happens, but whether we can catch the person or not is completely up to how fast we can make it to the location. I'm good at tracking people, but I can only track someone if I have felt their chakra signature before."

Lucina nodded at the shinobi's explanation. "So, all we have to do is get there on time."

Naruto acknowledged before smiling. "Which won't be much of a problem with my magic~."

Lucina wisely did not rise to the bait the shinobi was throwing out. "If that's the case, then I will put my faith in your hands." She bowed before getting underneath her sheets. "I think it's best if we retire for the night. If it's OK, could you train me for the upcoming tournament? I want to make sure I'm ready to face my father when the time comes."

Naruto smiled widely. "You sure you want training from me? Training from a shinobi is pretty rough for civilians."

Lucina actually scoffed at his words. "As hellish as it might be, it is necessary if I want to continue on this journey. There is no better trainer than the man that is hailed as the greatest Shinobi to ever live."

Naruto had to stop himself from pointing out the fact that besides his stealth and ninjutsu, he was actually a terrible ninja. He did not follow orders, preferred to fight head on, did not become a Jonin till he was 22 and had too much of a good conscience. But eh, let the kid think what she wanted to think. All the better when to see the look on her face when she realized her mistake.

"Besides, I doubt there is anything you can do to me that Frederick couldn't do two times worse."

Oho, now _that_ was a challenge, and everyone knows you _never_ challenged an Uzumaki! This girl had no idea what she just got herself into, Dattebayo!

"Sure thing, princess. Your funeral." Naruto shrugged before placing his hand on his daughter's head and entering into her mindscape. It was time to get answers from that damn fox.

* * *

_**(Castle Ylisse)**_

"Mari-chan!"

"U-unhand me this instant you brute! Unhand me I say!" Maribelle, a petite young lady with 6 blonde princess curls and wearing a pink outfit fit for a noble shouted as she repeatedly delivered consecutive headshots with her parasol to the top of the clone's head. It was as if the shinobi didn't even feel the blows because he was still rubbing his cheek against the furiously blushing noble in his arms.

"It's been so long since I've seen you, Mari-chan! You've gotten so big over the years! How's the old pervert doing? He still perving on his maids?"

"M-My father does no such thing! AND RELEASE ME BEFORE YOU TRULY ANGER ME YOU MONGREL!"

Everyone in the room just watched as the two blondes continued to bicker. The other four veteran Shepherds stared in befuddlement at the older blonde's boldness towards probably the most hot-tempered woman in the Shepherds.

Lissa had dragged the tactician and shinobi to the Shepherds Barracks and was about to introduce them to the rest of the Shepherds when Naruto suddenly zoomed passed her and took Maribelle completely by surprise into a bear hug. Needless to say, the no shirt wearing blonde warrior Vaike, the beautiful yet timid brunette Pegasus Knight Sumia, the brown haired - green armored cavalier Stahl, and Lissa were shocked at the pair this man had to have had to do what he just did.

"Uuuuh, you two know each other?" Lissa asked after Maribelle had dusted herself off and held her now worn parasol in both hands while the older blonde was grinning like an idiot.

"Unfortunately, darling." Maribelle spoke, back in her usual noble-like tone. "He has been acquainted with my father for many years now. He's gotten my father out of many situations in the past and had once worked for my House. This is the first I've seen him since I was but a child." Absolutely no one missed the slight blush on the noble woman's cheeks.

"Ah~, I'm so glad you remember me after all these years, Mari-chan~!" Naruto said in a singsong tone as he wobbled back and forwards. "I remember when you used to follow me everywhere and sit on my lap as I read you books. I even remember when you confessed your undying love to-"

"If you value your jewels, then you will stop speaking. Do I make myself clear,_** Uzumaki**_?"

The clone lost all its mirth and slowly zipped his mouth closed. As a clone, he had a very short lifespan and he did not want to risk the anger the petite woman was so feared for just to continue his creators little act. So he wisely kept his mouth shut

"Wait, you said your name was 'Naruto', correct?" The clone suddenly turned to see the beautiful brunette woman he had seen in the corner of his eye now beaming up at him with a hopeful smile that could melt diamonds.

"That's me!" Naruto said bubbly and got a bigger smile from the woman.

"T-then you perhaps know who Jiraiya is, right?!"

"Know who he is?" Naruto blinked before sticking his chest out in pride. "Girl, I am Jiraiya! Although, just call me Naruto. Jiraiya is just my pen name for my books."

Much to his confusion, Sumia darted off to the corner of the room (somehow tripping over thin air and falling straight on her face before getting up and continuing like nothing happened) and ran back with five different colored books held out in front of her and a deep blush on her smiling face. "I-I am a big fan of your work! Please, can you sign my books!"

Naruto looked down to the books he was so familiar with in his life and on his side of the world. There was no way he wouldn't know the books since he had traveled with the man who wrote all five.

What? He had to make money some way on this side besides mercenary work. What better way than to publish his old perverted sensei's book while using his name. It actually made him happy that the people on this side of the world were just as into the pervy books as people were on the other side of the world. Oh, if only he could see the face of Pervy Sage if he was asked for an autograph from what looked like such a sweet and beautiful girl. Heck, she even had "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi" with her! Whoever married this woman in the future better be one happy mofo.

_You hear that, Jiraiya? You better be thankful to your student for republishing your legacy! _Naruto was sure he could see Jiraiya give him a thumbs up from whatever heaven he was currently in.

The second Naruto went into his pouch to fetch out a pen before his personal space was invaded by two more bodies.

"No way! I read all of your books! Please sign my 'Icha Icha Violence!' and 'Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi!'"

"Yo, you gotta give ol' Teach an autograph! The boys back homel' go nuts when they know I've met the legen'!"

Stahl and Vaike shoved their perspective books in the blonde's face with wide grins. The fact that these two had them on their person told Naruto a lot more about their character than he wanted to know.

Oh well. As long as they were keeping Ero-Sennin's legacy alive while also making him money, he wouldn't complain.

Robin said absolutely nothing as she unconsciously tried to hide the bag hanging on the left side of her person that held one of the perverted books. She had read some of the book on her way to Ylisse and was ashamed when she found out how detailed the action and sexual scenes in the novel were. She didn't know much about her past self, but she realized with horror that she was possibly a pervert along with these lot.

Oh Gods! She couldn't let anyone else find out!

"Hey, what book are they talking about?" the tactician heard Lissa ask her and got a straight answer.

"You're too young to know, Lissa."

…

After getting to know most of the Shepherds, Lissa had led Robin to her room in the barracks while Stahl and Vaike lead Naruto somewhere else. The room she was staying in wasn't much if she was being honest. The room was about 30 feet wide with a desk in one corner, a bed in the other and a window in the back. It might not have been much, but this was the place her new friends had given her. They had given her a chance despite her relatively suspicious encounter and gave her a home when she didn't know where she could go next. It might not have been much, but to her it was currently home.

The second she got into the room she took off her cloak and tossed it on the desk along with everything else in her possession before flopping onto her bed in nothing but her tank top and her black undergarments. It had been a long day and all the walking was finally getting to her. She would have went out to talk to Chrom about that Naruto guy, but she hadn't the slightest clue where the prince was and it had completely slipped her mind.

Oh well, Chrom had said they were heading to Regna Ferox tomorrow so she could worry about the blonde tomorrow.

"Wow, I didn't think you of all people read my books. I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover...no pun intended."

Robin's eyes shot open and jumped to her feet instantly. "W-What the hell-!" Robin looked to her desk to see Naruto looking at her with a foxy smile on his face and her bag in his lap.

"What's up, Mrs. Tactician! You should really use the magic lock on your door at night. It could really keep people like me from sneaking in on you."

Robin growled at the man that didn't show a single sign of shame from breaking into her room. "Why the hell are you in my room, Uzumaki."

"Wow, calm down, tiger! Sheesh, I only came here to talk to you about something. We're the two odd men out, so I thought it would be better to get to know each other."

Robin didn't believe this man for a second. Yes, she had no right to call anyone suspicious considering her situation, but this man just exuded suspicion. She didn't know why, but she felt like his eyes had been on her ever since they left the Exalt's throne room. Like he was just waiting for her to do something.

"By the way, I'd appreciate if you'd stop gathering that mana behind your back. You might make me get a little... jumpy." Robin widened her eyes. How did he know she was building mana?! She may not have many memories, but she was sure only seasoned mages were able to sense mana and she was sure this man didn't use mana (or at least she thought). Slowly, she let the thunder spell she had build go and removed her hands from her back. She already knew this man was dangerous and had no intention of pushing his buttons. "Smart girl."

Much to her ever-growing shock, the man showed that one of his hands held one of his odd shaped knifes. She didn't need to know why that was in his hands before it vanished into his sleeve.

"I just want to talk! Honest!" Naruto said as he raised his hands to reassure the silver haired woman. It didn't work.

"What do you want?" Robin asked, not even hiding the suspicion in her tone. It's not like any plan she could think up right now was going to save her if this man wanted to do something. Although, that did not stop her brain from running through every possible scenario.

"Geez, relax. I'm not here to do anything to you. I honestly just want to ask some questions is all and hopefully get to know you better! Promise!" the blonde raised his hands to show he meant no harm, but did not make the tactician drop her guard for even a moment.

Eventually, Robin sighed before sitting back on her bed while folding her arms and crossing her legs. "Fine, I'll hear what you have to say (not that I have a choice either way)."

Naruto's smile brighten as he took the chair from the desk and turned it towards him before sitting in it in reverse. "Good, then to make this fair, how about we play a game to make things more fun? I'll ask you 3 questions, one at a time of course, and in return, you do the same. If you find you would like to know more, then we can start over from three. Sound fair?"

Robin didn't know where he was going with this little game, but she found no reason to deny so she nodded her head. "That's acceptable."

"Great! Then I'll start off with my first questions." the blonde blonde said as he folded his arms and lean on the chair while holding up 3 fingers in his right hand. "How's everything going for you so far? Must be hard waking up and not knowing anything while also having the metal pole of Ylisse doubting your every move."

_Wow, not even pulling any punches_. Robin thought. "...I'd say I'm fitting in a lot better than I once thought. I have to say it was quite the shocker to find out that Chrom and Lissa were of royal blood, but I've already gotten over that. I'm really happy that they gave me a chance to at least start a new life with friends instead of being on my own. I think I can really fit in with these people despite their…quirks. Although, it is quite hard to feel secure here when Frederic's breathing down my neck."

Naruto shared a laugh with the silver haired woman. "I'll say, I bet Fred-boy already knows the brand of shampoo you use by now."

"I'm sure he does." Robin shared a genuine laugh this time at the blonde's words. She then saw him fold a finger at the end of her question. She found it quite odd that he needed to keep count for a three question game, but she didn't comment on it. "Alright, I guess it's my turn. Where are you from? You say you're a shinobi, but have said nothing about your liege so I can only guess you are from Valm."

From the little Robin could remember, a shinobi is bound to a liege and partakes in many different activities when asked by the liege whether it be a simple messenger to even assassination. The fact that this man had so blatantly said his profession without even thinking of the consequences told her that he was either really dumb, or a foreigner from another land where the rules differ.

"Oh, masking a question within a question? You're already good at this game for one who I assume to be new at it." Naruto chuckled before shrugging. "I don't have a liege. I'm no longer technically a shinobi. Its a profession that is widely known in the country I was born in, so I saw no use in hiding that fact from anyone in these nations. Plus, I thought the headband around my neck to be a dead giveaway."

Robin looked to the headband the blonde indicated to and saw what looked like a leaf symbol in the middle. She had seen it on his person, but always thought of it as just a strange accessory. Now she knew it stood for more than she once thought. What that was exactly, she would have to find out later since she had just asked her question.

"Alright, my turn again! What exactly can you remember? I don't know about you, but to me I find it quite strange that you can think up tactics on the fly despite having amnesia. I can only guess that there were some things that your brain still stored in that ol' noggin." The clone knocked on his head playfully to emphasize his point.

Robin sighed. She was sure this was one of the questions he was going to ask. Luckily for her, she had planned for this the moment anyone asked her that specific question. "Though I understand it is pretty suspicious, tactics and my name are truly the only things I remember. I've tried remembering anything else from my past, but the memories just wouldn't come to me. I wish I could tell you more than that, but that is truly all I know."

Robin's answer got a tilt of the head from her current companion. "You sure that's it?"

Robin smiled. "I believe you've exhausted your question already, Mr. Uzumaki." It was better for them to get off this topic as soon as possible. It may not have been the full truth, but she wasn't going to open herself completely to this unknown prospect in the Shepherds until she was clear about his objectives. She could play around this subject all day if the blonde was going to try to pry further.

Thankfully, the blonde's shrug made her relax somewhat. She then frowned when none of the fingers he was holding up went down. Wasn't he using that to take count?

"O…kay, my turn. What do you use to perform the technique back in the throne room? I've never heard of a mage accomplishing such a feat before, so you must have some way that mages do not know of."

Naruto just tilted his head and smiled. "Magic."

Robin blinked at the blonde's vague answer. "…Uh, that's it?"

"Yep!" the blonde said cheerily before continuing, leaving the silver haired girl with a frown. "Alright, last question. Who taught you how to fight?"

Robin tilted her head at the question. He did remember she was an amnesiac, right? "I don't remember."

She did not miss the slight drop of his smile from her answer. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he knew she was lying. Once again, no fingers went down.

"Okay, then last question for me as well. Is any of your family apart of nobility? If I recall, only those of the nobility have last names, so I can only deduce that you and your family are high in either the political or social ladder."

Naruto smile did not waver as he answered the question. "Yes."

Robin was left in suspense once again as she waited for the blonde to continue.

"Aren't you going to continue?" The silver haired woman asked with a raised brow.

"But the game is over, Robin-san. I have no obligation to continue if I don't want to." Robin's face would have churned in frustration if she hadn't abused the rules of their little 'game' as well. Despite the answers he gave, she still didn't know a thing about this man other than his profession and name, yet he knew even more than she did! "Buuuuuuuuuut I'd be happy to answer more questions if you restart the game~."

Now, she frowned. She didn't have a choice. She still knew nothing about this man and she didn't know if another chance like this was going to happen in the future. She needed to know more information on him and also find out what the damn fingers meant!

"Then I'd like to play again and possibly start first this time as well?"

"Sure think, Robin-san~." Robin didn't understand the suffix that was put at the end of her name, but let it go as unimportant. However, she did not miss the blonde pulling up the finger he had put down at the beginning of this little 'game'. "Ok, then can you tell me how high your family is on the political or social ladder?"

The blonde replied without missing a beat, "No." Robin just stared at the blonde with the hardest glare she could muster. "What?"

"You are not fully answering my questions." Robin basically spat out as the blonde only smiled back at her.

"Ah, but I didn't say I had to give you an essay for an answer, did I?"

This _insufferable_ man!

Robin could do nothing but sigh angrily. "I suppose you didn't." she gritted out. The good mood she was trying to build with this man had gone completely out the window and the fox-like smile on his face was only starting to piss her off.

"What is _your_ last name." Naruto asked.

"I don't remember. Amnesiac, remember?" She didn't understand why he was asking her question like that when it always came back to her little disability. Even if she didn't need to lie, she could still come back to-

It was as she was thinking that while looking at the three fingers that the blonde still had standing that she finally realized what he was doing. Could, this man tell when she was lying?

"Okay, my turn!" She didn't know if anyone had the same ability like her own, but if this man had been using that this entire time, then that meant he knew that almost everything she said was either fabricated or a straight out lie. And if that was the case, then she was screwed, in every sense of the word. This was just speculation at the moment, but she was sure she was right. The only way to know for sure was to find out when he asked his next question. "How influential is your family?"

Naruto seemed to look at the ceiling in thought before smiling back at the tactician. "Very influential."

Robin's eye twitched at the very vague answer once again. "People like you are the reason the Gods created the middle finger."

"Oh, I have no doubt they did." Naruto chuckled in amusement. "So, is your hair naturally white? Can't say I've had too many good run-ins with people associated with that hair color."

Thankfully, the blonde asked her a question she honestly didn't know. "I don't know." Her earlier suspicions were confirmed when he dropped a finger. So he could tell if she was lying or not! Shit! Now he knew she knew more than she said she did! But how could he activate whatever ability he was using when she had been searching for his mana signature the entire time? She didn't know much about herself, but she was sure she didn't have no quirk that would give her away whenever she lied. If that was the case, then Frederic would have already disposed of her the second he caught on, so how was this man telling if she was lying?

Well, if she didn't know how he could tell, then it was only fair that she got her own lie detector out. Robin closed her eyes as if feigning a sigh, then activated her ability. Her eyes widened the second she could feel the ability active. She now knew without a doubt that this man was using some way to tell if she was using mana because the second her ability activated that blonde fools smile widened as if he knew her secret.

"I see you've finally figured it out. I knew you were a smart girl!" chipped the blonde. "By the way, I think it would be better if you didn't activate that ability of yours in front of your enemies. It's kinda hard to hide when your eyes go from green to glowing pink."

Robin blinked. She had no idea her eyes changed whenever she was using her ability! Damn it! Why did no one tell her about this?! Now there was no chance she could use this to her advantage while in the middle of conversations! So many tactics thrown out of the window!

The tactician sighed in frustration at the lost of time she wasted on thinking up strategies before leaning forward and putting both of her elbows on her thighs while putting her head in her hands.

"Any chance you would like to pause the game and tell me more about your little 'ability'? I'm always down to learning new things." Naruto said happily while getting a dry look from the woman.

"You have yet to truly answer any of my questions, so why would I answer yours?"

"Well maybe if you'd stop lying to me, I'd be more inclined to answer your questions."

He…had a point there.

Robin let out another sigh; she couldn't stop doing that for some reason. "Alright, no more lies. I think it would be pretty redundant anyways since we can now both tell whenever the other is lying."

"Fine by me."

And they did.

She had found out so much about the blonde in the next 2 hours that they were playing their little 'game'. Neither had told a single lie throughout the entire conversation and the more they talked, the more comfortable she seemed to be around him. She now knew so much more about him than she did before, but she noticed that he refused to talk about things like his childhood or anything to do with friends in general, so she stood clear of questions involving the such.

He told her all about the place he called the 'Elemental Nations' and how he used to rule a village called Konaha. She could not believe she had met four royal figures in one day and had technically said and done enough to warrant her imprisonment for life or even execution. Gods she swore she had the worst luck in the world!

On her side, she had told him as much about herself as she was willing to give. From what little she knew from her scrambled memories, to who she could remember teaching her how to fight, which led to the silver haired woman she constantly had little flashbacks to from time to time. She couldn't remember who the woman was to her, but she was almost positive that the woman was her mother. There could really be no other explanation to that hair other than a distant relative, but the age on her face hid no secrets. She didn't know if the woman was still alive, but she wished her memories would come back so she could at least find out her well-being.

She could honestly say she felt a little more reassured that she could share so much more with someone else besides keeping it all to herself. She was still suspicious of the man and the way he made everything into a joke was really disconcerting and sometimes _really_ pissed her off, but she could tell this man was a good person regardless.

"As much as I hate to end the good vibe we've been having, there is still one question I'd like to ask you that is very important." Naruto stopped their little game turned conversation.

"Sure, ask me anything. It's not like I could lie to you anyways." Robin joked which brought a smile to the blonde's face before it fell into a more serious look.

"What do you know about the mark on the back of your right hand?"

And just like that, the good atmosphere they had built over the last 2 hours was gone and replaced with anticipation and fear. Robin's eyes were wide as she looked down to her hand and to the brand she completely forgot to cover now showed freely to the world. She unconsciously tried to cover it with her other hand, but she knew it was too late to hide one of her secrets.

"From your reaction, I can guess you also know what it means." Robin felt like a ton of bricks were now weighing down on her. She suddenly felt sweat run down her face and it was now getting a lot more difficult for her to breathe. She couldn't even look back up at the blonde that was no doubt looking at her with those piercing blue eyes.

"I…I don't." Robin tried to speak, but couldn't form a complete sentence. Her brain was now running a mile a minute while her mouth was trying to explain herself. It's safe to say without one working, the other can't function properly either. She knew exactly why that brand was on the back of her palm. She didn't know why she had a book of Grima in her possession, but she read it and the things she read made her want to throw up. The things she could have potentially done in the name of her so called 'God' before she lost her memories only made her feel like the biggest scum on the planet.

And the brand.

The damn BRAND!

"I-I…P-please don't tell Chrom."

It was only given to those who had the perfect body fit to contain Grima's powerful mana – his very being. And the brand meant SHE was that vessel! She was a damn monster that most likely did so many horrible things in the name of Grima! That's why she had to lie! That's why she didn't want to remember most of her past because if she did, then she was scared to find out what kind of person she really was.

"I-I don't know what I've done before I-I lost my memories, b-but please, don't tell Chrom. There's no way t-they'd continue to let me stay if they knew."

She sounded defeated. There was no plan she could think of to get out of this situation. She was trapped and she knew a trapped tactician that couldn't think of a plan was useless. Her entire fate now laid in the hands of the man in front of her.

The clone had a moment of silence as the woman in front of him slumped in defeat. She didn't really give him an answer, but from the fear he could see in her eyes, some of his creators suspicious were correct. He didn't know what the original wanted, but he was technically Naruto Uzumaki as well and he was sure what he was about to do would be the same thing the original would do.

"You have no idea how much we are alike." The clone whispered and got a wide-eyed look from the woman as she looked up to the blonde. Faint traces of tears were in her eyes and she looked somewhat hopeful. "Listen, I, uh, I don't know what kind of person you used to be, but the fact that you can't remember is probably a mercy than a curse, y'know? You have no good memories, but in turn you have no bad one's either. So you can be a new person and start anew without having to worry about your past, uh." Kami, wasn't good at this. The clone could only scratch the back of his head nervously as he tried to think of what to say next to the distraught woman waiting on some reassurance. "I think I'd be a huge hypocrite if I hated you simply because you hold a monster inside of you. I will never judge someone for what they have no control over. You are the Fell Dragon's container, not the dragon itself, so...uh..." Naruto's goofy attitude suddenly resurfaced at his lost of words and he gave the woman a wink and two thumbs up. "So don't worry! Your secret is safe with me!"

There was a long, awkward silence as tactician and shinobi stared each other down with vastly different emotions. Then it was broken by as quite giggle as Robin could no longer hold it in. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes as the blonde looked at her with a pout. "Y-you truly are something else, Mr. Uzumaki."

Quickly dropping the pout, the blonde waved her off. "Please, Naruto is fine. 'Mr. Uzumaki' makes this old man feel older than he wants to be." Robin blinked at that before shaking her head. She never did ask him his age, but there was no way he was any older than she was.

"Fine, _Naruto_. I guess we are officially friends now?" Robin extended her hand in hopes to 'seal the deal' somewhat. Naruto smiled before reciprocating the action.

"Friends."

The clone could already tell this was the start of a beautiful relationship.

Before the clone dispelled, he blinked one more time before smiling and delivering his last jab for the day. "By the way, next time we speak, do make sure to be in something more…appropriate. You're pretty hot, so I might get _ideas_." Robin blinked before looking down over her breast and to her exposed legs. Her face immediately heated up and she quickly tried to cover herself up with her sheets before glaring up at the blonde. Much to her surprise, in the blonde's place was a cloud of smoke that quickly dissipated. Her teeth threatened to shatter as the blonde began popping up in her head in many different gruesomely brutal images.

The next time she saw Naruto Uzumaki there would be blood.

* * *

_**Morgan's Mindscape **_

Naruto knew what he was expecting when he entered Morgan's mindscape. The beautiful meadow with the addictive chakra in the air that made you just want to just sit and do absolutely nothing was still present.

However, the scenery had changed dramatically. There was no longer a meadow as far as the eye could see. In the meadows place was, and he shit you not, an amusement park with multiple roller coasters that he had only seen at one of the Anna's' resorts. Everything from a spinning tea cup to a Ferris Wheel could be seen in this park that seemed to radiate joy, happiness, and the screams of his little firecracker.

Naruto blinked as he looked around to find the source of those screams. Strangely enough, there was no one else in the park besides him and possibly Morgan and Kurama. How the fox was able to fit in this place or even stand it without destroying it was beyond the blonde's comprehension. All he knew was that Morgan was apparently having the time of her life and could only deduce the demonic screaming was Kurama fearing for his life.

Thankfully, they weren't too hard to find. All he had to do was follow the screaming and he was right in front of the Fox and his daughter. Or at least, the contraption they were currently occupying. The machine he had never seen in his life was a large Frisbee-like contraption that seemed to be spinning in the air controllably at 80 mph on a large crane. He would probably be laughing at the screams of terror he could hear from Kurama inside the contraption, but if he looked at it from the fox's point of view, he couldn't really blame him. Even the blonde shinobi was blowing a lung the first time he road a roller-coaster at Anna's resort. It was probably one of the best, worst and overall adrenaline running experiences in his entire life.

After 2 more minutes of patient waiting and screaming, the machine slowly came to a stop and opened to release the two different demons out of it's prison. Of course, Morgan was giggling like the kid she portrayed to be while wobbling into the railings on the stairs she was currently coming down with swirls in her eyes. Kurama on the other hand, was not doing so good. Naruto could tell the fox had just been through a very traumatic experience from the bloodshot eyes and the unstable legs he was trying to stand on. He barely even registered the fact that the fox was now the size of a dog.

"W-we have to go a-agi-BWAAAAAGH!"

Naruto had the displeasure of being front row to his daughter vomiting rainbows from her mouth.

"**E-enough, c-change it back! C-change it BACK DAMN IT!**" the dog sized Kurama tried to sound demanding, but came out more like a plea as he tried to stand on his own 2 paws and hands.

"…I'm not even going to ask." Naruto said dryly as he watched his daughter and the fox try to pull themselves together. The moment the world stopped spinning and she was able to see clearly, Morgan's mood became even brighter when she saw her father.

"Dad! When did you get here?" She said as she ran and enveloped her father in a hug. "Check it out! What do you think of the new improvements I've made to the place? Pretty cool huh? Oh! Wanna go for a ride? I'm sure you'll love the-"

"Maybe later, kiddo. The fox and I got some important things that we need to discuss." Naruto said as he ruffled the now pouting blondes head. She aimed to say something, but her attention was quickly grabbed by something in the distance and she was off. Once the older blonde was sure the little girl was far enough away, he looked down to the dog sized Kurama trying to pull himself together.

"You sounded like you were having fun." Naruto said cheekily and got a glare from the fox.

"**D-damn you and your f-future, Kit! Damn _YOU_!**"

* * *

_**Regna Ferox: Inn**_

Lucina yawned as she stretched her stiff limbs over her head. She could not remember the last time she slept so soundly and without worry. She would say it had been a perfect night if it wasn't for the obnoxious snoring that came from the other bed in the room.

She looked over to the other bed to see the Naruto and Morgan both in their own types of pajama's, covers on the ground with Morgan's head on top of her father's arm while he slept on his back. This scene would have probably been ten times better if it wasn't for the obnoxious snoring coming from both Uzumaki that was about to drive her up the wall. She _swore_ they were doing it on purpose just to piss her off.

After a quick shake of her head, she threw the sheets off and headed towards the bathroom. There were not many showers she had the pleasure to come across in her world since they were mainly always on the road and only castles, nobles and high-class Inn's had them, so she was actually overjoyed when she first saw the contraption when they first checked into their Inn. It may not mean much to others, but to her this was a delicacy that she would honestly kill for.

She quickly deposited her cloths into the basket next to the sink and turned on the water. The second the warm water hit her exposed skin, she sighed in ecstasy. She couldn't remember the last time she could just relax without a single care in the world. No Risen giving them a surprise attack, no Grimleal trying to get revenge on their fallen, no Grima to worry destroying their civilizations. It was just peaceful for once in her life.

After washing herself thoroughly and just enjoying the warm water for a few minutes, Lucina begrudgingly got out of the tub and grabbed the towel to dry herself off. After making sure she was completely dry, she went over to the mirror and picked up her comb.

The second the object was in her hands, she froze when she saw an unfamiliar blurry color in the fogged-up mirror. She looked at the mirror and prayed to Naga that she wasn't seeing what she was seeing. Hesitantly, she started to whip the mirror clear of it's substance. The more she wiped, the more her face contorted into horror. Her hands began to go to her hair as if to investigate if the mirror was actually a liar, but much to her now growing terror the mirror told no lies. So she did what any normal human being would do in her situation.

She screamed – one name specifically.

"UZUMAKIIIIIIIIII!"

In the bedroom, both Uzumaki jumped out of their skins when they heard their name screamed from what sounded like an angry woman. One having actual experience when it came to screaming, angry women, while the other jumped out of instinct as if she could feel her life was in immanent danger. They both were greeted to the sight of their bathroom door flying open and in ran a future princess in nothing but a towel while pointing at herself with a glare that could kill Gods.

"WHO DID THIS? WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!"

Naruto and Morgan blinked before rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. There was something very different from the princess today than yesterday. Despite the obvious fact that she was wearing nothing but a towel, there was a big change that you could not miss even if you had only seen her once on the street. Heck, you could pick her out in a crowd just by the blue hair she was born with, but right now they were not looking at blue hair.

They were looking at pink. Like, Sakura pink. There wasn't a strand of blue hair on the females body; including her eyebrows. Naruto and Morgan blinked a few times as they etched this image into their minds.

Then they both burst into laughter, knowingly or unknowingly pissing off the princess even more.

"HAHAHAHA, what the hell happened to your hair?! HAHAHA!"

"BWAHAHAHA, I never thought you'd look so good in pink, Lucy! HAHAHA-"

*Shing*

*Thunk*

All laughing stopped when the sound of a sword unsheathing and impacting wood sounded throughout the room. Naruto and Morgan looked down to their feet and saw Falchion sticking out from the ground to the hilt. Both looked back up to the now pinkette and began sweating bullets at the dark aura that seemed to be radiating from the time traveler. The fact that her eyes were now shadowed by the bangs only made the blonde duet that much frightened.

"…She did it." Naruto easily cracked and pointed at his daughter who looked at him in betrayal.

"Wha-Dad! You trait-KYA!" Morgan jumped out of the way of a kunai that sailed dangerously close to her head. She was forced to move again when Lucina charge towards both her and her father while swiftly pulling the sword she had thrown out of the ground.

For 10 minutes, every single guest at the Inn were shivering in fear as the sounds of wood scrapping, bending and all kinds of crashes came from Room 21. The screams and sounds they heard that day would be forever etched into their minds as some bravely vacated the premises while others hid in fear of the demon that was surely ravishing the young girl and her father. Not even the guards that were called dared to interfere in the exorcism that was surely going on in that room.

At the end of it all, the Uzumakis and the time traveler were kicked out of the Inn and 'Haku' was forced to pay for all the damages while Morgan apologized to all guest who were spooked by Lucina's very justified 'episode'. The room they had rented was nothing more than chopped up feathers and wood. The bathroom no longer had tiled floors and water filled the room from the broken faucets. It honestly looked like a hurricane had come through the room and left without any injuries aside from two traumatized blondes.

It's safe to say they would never prank Lucina Hamildon ever again for as long as they lived.

* * *

"Now what are we going to do?" Morgan asked grumpily, body slumped as they walked away from the Inn they were exiled from. "The tournament is 12 days away and we have already been kicked out of our Inn." Morgan looked to the pink haired woman walking next to her, now wearing a long white winter coat over her usual garb.

"Do not blame me for our turn of events. If you two had not been so childish, then we would not be in this situation." As if completely ignoring her words, Morgan stuck her tongue out at the princess as if to prove her point.

"Don't worry about that. I have a favor someone in the east still owes me, so we can easily shack up with her until the tournament."

Lucina looked up at the older blonde with a raised eyebrow. "If that was the case, then why didn't we just go to her in the first place?"

Naruto dropped his head as he began poking his fingers together sheepishly much like his late wife would. "It completely slipped my mind." Lucina looked at the blonde blankly. "Besides, she's…difficult to deal with." Lucina just shook her head. She was done trying to make sense of this man. Every time she tried to take him seriously, he did something that made his image do a 180.

They were walking and talking for another 20 minutes before Naruto suddenly stopped for a good 5 seconds and smiled brightly. "Looks like Kami is looking down on us, kiddos! Someone just popped from the future!"

Lucina's and Morgan's eyes widened as Naruto ran to them and put his arms around their shoulders. A second later they were being dragged into an alleyway before completely disappearing from Regna Ferox and heading straight for an island Southeast of Valm.

* * *

**_ Morgan's Diary Day 1_**

_This is pretty stupid, but Aunt Lissa says my mom used to feel so much happier when she wrote her feelings down on paper. So here I am! I'm writing my stupid problems on a piece of paper that no one but myself is hopefully gonna read…_

_When I think about it, is actually pretty reassuring. I can say whatever I want without anyone scolding me and those big meanies always yelling at me. _

_Okay, okay. I got a lot of things I want to say but first things first…_

_SCREW YOU, FREDDY AND SCREW YOUR KAMI FOR SAKEN TRAINING FROM HECK YOU STUPID MEATHEAD! I SWEAR I'LL GET MY DADDY TO SET YOU ON FIRE AND POMMEL YOU INTO OBLIVION WHEN HE GETS BACK, DATTEBANE! ALSO, FORGET YOU AUNT LISSA FOR STICKING UP FOR THAT EVIL MAN INSTEAD OF ME YOU GIVE FAT UGLY WITCH!_

….

….

….

_Hehe, I honestly had to look around even though I didn't say any of that out loud. Somehow, Aunt Lissa has ears all around the castle and would wash my mouth out with soap whenever I said a bad word which is COMPLETELY unfair! How can she wash my mouth with soap when Uncle Chrom and Vaike says bad words all the time?! I bet it's because they are adults! Adults always seem to get away with everything! Why is it that the kids are always wrong, but the adults are always right? That's completely unfair!_

_Then again, it's not like I could say the REALLY bad words in front of Aunt Lissa. If anyone ever said any of the 'Forbidden words' around my aunt, like, it was the end of your life. It didn't even matter if you were related or not! I can never forget one of Uncle Chrom's soldiers saying one of the really bad words in front of Aunty. His name was Red. Y'know, like the color? His name used to be 'Fred' but he cursed in front of Aunty and she beat the F out of him, so we could no longer call him 'Fred'. _

_Ah, I'm shivering just remembering it! I never knew boys can scream like that! It was terrifying I tell you! TERRIFYING!_

…_Anyways, I guess I will talk about why I'm even writing in this stupid book. So, I got into a lot of trouble at the playground at school. Apparently, it's wrong to punch big fat bullies for making fun of me for not having a mommy. If that wasn't bad enough, then that big fat meany had the nerve to lie and make it all my fault! Now everyone is scolding me as if I'm the problem! I don't care how many times Aunty scolds me for hitting someone that makes fun of me and my Daddy. If they can talk with all that trash in their mouth, then they should be able to talk just as much with blood in it! It's not my fault they can't take a punch from me no matter how 'special' everyone keeps telling me I am!_

_Gods, I wish dad would come back already. He would believe me. He always did. It hasn't even been 24 hours and I already miss him. He says there's something very important that he must do in Plegia. Something about a table messing up or something like that. _

_Even though he said that, I knew daddy was lying. He always closes his eyes whenever he lies to me. It's something I've picked up over the years that even my Daddy doesn't know about. _

_Heh, and people call me 'immature'. I'd like to see them perform a Kage Bunshin at 5 years old, Dattebane! _

_Anyways, that's all I have to say right now. I'm getting pretty sleepy and Aunty Lissa said I would meet Lady Sumia's daughter and I want to be up bright and early for that! I may not know the real reason Daddy went to Plegia, but I'm sure he will be back soon! Hope you stay safe out there and you are bringing badies to justice as always! Your cute little girl will be waiting for you when you get back! _

_Bye bye!_

* * *

**A/N**: _If you got the Fred thing then you are awesome. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fire Emblem.**

* * *

**Paralogue 1**

**I Need a Hero**

* * *

_Since Cynthia was a little girl, she believed in justice. _True _justice. Her mother would always tell her about the 'Generation of Heroes' and all the heroic deeds they were known for. Every story her mom told gave her many fantasies about meeting such heroes and hopefully being rescued like the people and the princesses in said stories. To this day she would mimic some of the cool hero poses shown in the picture books and act out scenarios in her room whenever she was alone. If things didn't get better than her endless imagination, then the fact that her mother sometimes would join her in her little imaginary escapades made her feel that much more like the hero she wanted to be! __The fact that her mother at the time held the title as one of the best Pegasus knights of her generation only made acting out with her mother that much more exhilarating! Her mother and her friends were hailed as heroes, so in her mind, if she continued to play as a hero with her mother then one day she could become a hero as well. Even if she was a girly-girl, that wouldn't stop her from being the girliest hero the world had ever seen!_

_But life chose to enter her life early than it should for a child her age since it was the day her mother died that she realized everything was a lie. In her stories, the heroes were always there to save the people at the last moment. They were there to give the people hope and always stopped the bad guys from doing their evil deeds without fail. It was how all the stories her mom read her ended. _

_If that was the case, then why didn't any heroes save her mom? Why weren't they there to swoop in and save her mom when she was being overwhelmed by the monsters? Why did she have to watch her once kind and beautiful mom be buried without them even showing her face one last time? If the stories her mother always told her about her father were true, then why wasn't he there for mom when she needed him the most? _

_On that day, Cynthia Lockhart realized the truth about heroes and it changed her life forever. Heroes weren't as invincible in her eyes as they once were. In fact, she realized that they were just human. As human as she was, her friends, the Shepherds, and even her mother. Heroes were made from the heroic deeds they accomplished, but they never accomplished anything without losing something or someone along the way. They could not save everyone and they should never be expected to. _

_That day, the 'heroes' she once looked up to were now even more respected in her eyes. Everyone couldn't be saved and they knew that. They couldn't be there for everyone and always save the princess, but they would fight to their last breath to save the ones they could. They risk their lives for a better future and so their loved ones wouldn't have to live in suffering. _

_That's what a hero was to her and it was that same thought that made her change into the woman she now was. If there were no more heroes, then she would be a hero. She would be the BEST hero. She would save anyone she could and never give up no matter what just like Naruto Uzumaki! _

_He was her one, and _only_, hero. She may have never met him, but the stories she heard about him from her mom were one of the best stories she had ever heard! A man who stood up for humanity and gave his life so that everyone else could live was the picture-perfect definition of heroism in young Cynthia's mind and no one could tell her otherwise! Why, the fact that she and her friend came back to the future to find him specifically only made her bones shiver in excitement. She had never met her hero nor did she know what he looked like, but her mother's description and her dreams gave her a picture of the heroic figure in her head. _

_A tall, blonde haired man whose smile reassured the people and golden eyes that shook one's soul. He had a body as chiseled as stone and wore a suit of gold flaming armor that withstood even the mighty breath of a dragon. On his shoulder he carried a silver blade bigger than himself with ease. A blade enhanced with many enchantments to cut cleanly through bedrock and shined with brilliant bright light once an enemy was cut down. His very aura could be seen by the human eye and was so bright that one could compare him to the rays of the sun. A bright beacon of hope that fought to his last breath to defend humanity. A true hero. _

_The image in her head was everything this man before her was NOT. Everything from his bright orange cargo pants, to his shady black jacket and boots, to even the giant thing on his back! Just everything about this man just screamed VILLAIN._

_And those WHISKERS! What beast was this hooligan trying to mimic?! No matter how cute it made the man look, Cynthia Lockhart would not be fooled by this ruffian's cuteness! She would slay this beast of a man for terrorizing those poor villagers or her name wasn't Cynthia Lockhart, Vanquisher of Evil!_

…_Unfortunately, she should have thought of a better plan besides just charging straight in to defeat the bad guy like she had thought up in her head. She always remembered Lucy telling her about having a proper plan before charging into battle, but it was just so dishonorable to attack a foe without announcing your presence! A true hero should never stoop so low as to fight the same way the ruffians do! It was completely against her hero code! _

_But it was because of her honor that she found herself tied up and captured by said ruffian. If she wasn't embarrassed enough, then the fact that the ruffian strategically put that rock in front of her to make her trip and land on another strategically placed rock only made her cheeks burn more in mortification! Damn him and damn his honorless ways of fighting! If she had not fell unconscious, then she was sure she could have taken the ruffian currently holding her hostage! _

_Gods, Lucy would give her the scolding of a lifetime if she found out about this! Not even a day in the past and she was already in trouble!_

_Just you wait, ruffian! I will escape and when I do, you shall be brought to JUSTICE!_

* * *

_**Verdant Village Outskirts **_

_**10 minutes earlier**_

Naruto was beginning to believe everyone from the future had a screw or two loose. First there was Morgan, basically a hyper and cockier version of his 12-year-old self who was both a genius and complete airhead. Then there was Lucina, the stoic young lady that wouldn't catch a joke even if it kicked her in the face.

Now, it was this very…unique individual before him. She wasn't even that hard to find. In fact, he didn't even need to look for her in the first place since she literally fell right out of the sky.

After he and the brats landed outside Verdant Village, Naruto's sensed ill intent coming from the other side of the village mixed with the unsettled and paranoid feelings of the townsfolk. Leaving Morgan and Lucina to investigate the town, he quickly made his way to investigate this new presence that was definitely not here the last time he visited this little town. The fact that it wasn't just one, but a group of people who were pouring out ill intent only made Naruto rush to the scene faster. On his way, he felt another signature that was the complete opposite of what he was feeling in the distance. Curious, he stopped and hid in a tree while the presence came closer.

Somehow, someway, the signature he was feeling spotted him and swiftly swooped from the sky and sliced clean through the branch he sat on with a loud battle cry. He landed swiftly and waited for the follow-up attack, but much to his growing confusion, his attacker landed a few yards away from him and acrobatically flipped into the air—landing exaggeratedly on the ground in a pose with her arms stretched wide, head down and on one knee.

And now, here he was, looking at the young girl uncomfortably as about 30 seconds had already pasted. Then she popped up and began shouting at him – quite loudly.

"Halt, villain!" the young brunette before him ordered, standing in a strange heroic pose that would make Morgan proud. The girl was petite with brown pigtails and had a heart shaped face with brown eyes that shined with fire. She wore Ylissean Pegasus knight armor with a blue and white tunic underneath and wore long blue boots that stopped mid-thigh. Overall, she looked like a normal, young Pegasus knight.

Her mouth on the other hand…

"You are in the presence of your judge, jury AND executioner! I stand before you in nothing but the name of JUSTICE! Your heinous crimes against humanity shall be stamped out by the might of the lance that has been passed down from generation to generation! I have been blessed with skills that make me a nightmare for bag guys like you! Surrender yourself peacefully or the one, the ONLY, Cynthia Lockhart, Vanquisher of Evil, will forcefully end your pitiful existence!"

_Wow, déjà vu. _Naruto thought as he watched the girl's little _performance_. It may not have been his daughter's little routine word for word, but it definitely had the same enthusiasm. He didn't even need to know this girl was from the future. That Ylissean Pegasus armor and her…entrance, told him enough.

"Hehe, struck speechless by my visage, eh? No matter! I care not how you view me, for I am only here to dish out the spanking of justice for those poor villagers you've unjustfully oppressed!"

You would think that kids who come from a darker time in history would be a lot more… Lucina. But looking at Morgan and now this new…colorful individual, Naruto was beginning to question Lucina's story no matter how much Kurama's chakra tells him she was telling the truth.

"Now, do you have any last words before I past judgement onto you, villain? Think carefully, for Cynthia the Vanquisher might be merciful enough to write your final moments on your tombstone!"

Wow this girl one hell of an ego. And he thought Morgan was cocky? At least Morgan didn't blatantly say she was going to end you before she actually took action. Well, at least he could easily fix this little misunderstanding with a few words.

So, he opened his mouth to speak.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!"

He closed his mouth.

"Your face gives away your evil dialogue! 'Urgh, you have caught me red-handed, Vanquisher, but I shall not fall to you here! My Master is awaiting my return and you are but a pebble in my way! If you want conversation, then let our steel do the talking!' HA! SO PREDICTABLE OF A VILLAIN! Yet, I must say your willingness to keep your comrade's whereabouts unanswered to your dying breath is quite honorable, blonde dirt-bag!"

Wow.

Just…

Wow.

Now she's drawing conclusions and answering the conclusions that she drew. This girl and Morgan were like peas in a pod. He could mistake them for sisters no matter their genetics.

"Worry not—for I care nothing for your chivalry! A bandit with chivalry is still a bandit! No matter what you call yourself or your morals, as your judge, jury AND executioner, it is my job to put evil, blonde, whiskered dirtbags like yourself either behind bars or 10-feet under where you belong!"

…He took it back. This girl was worse than Morgan.

"So, prepare yourself fiend! For our inevitable clash is about to commence!"

...Lucina better have picked better friends than this. If this girl acted this way, then he honestly wasn't looking forward to meeting the rest of them. Kami only knew what they all could do in a group. She had a decent charka pool, but compared to Morgan and Robin, it was abysmal.

Well, maybe he was just missing something about this girl. Maybe she was better at fighting than she was talking? She had to be something if she was able to survive the hell that should have been her home. Maybe there was some hope for this girl to-

*Thump*

…_Or not_. He didn't know how, but the girl somehow, someway, tripped on air and fell flat on her face. From the silence that followed and the abrupt fall of her legs a few seconds later, Naruto concluded that she was out cold.

The immortal stared at her for a full minute before he calmly walked over to the now immobile girl. He gave her a few taps with his foot to confirmed that she was indeed out cold before shrugging and tying her arms and legs with ninja wire (for his safety of course). He then made a shadow clone and gave it simple orders. Seconds later the clone gave a nod of approval before fling the unconscious girl over its shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He made sure he had all of her belongings before walking over to her Pegasus and grabbing its reins. Moments later the clone gave his original one last nod before walking back towards the village.

Naruto watched as the clone, girl and flying horse got further and further away before he continued his way towards his original destination.

He didn't see a thing. He didn't _hear_ a thing. He found her unconscious when he was patrolling. Yea, that sounded like a good enough story for the princess.

* * *

_**Verdant Village Front Gates **_

Lucina was completely unprepared for Naruto to use his 'magic'. So unprepared in fact that the second they landed on steady ground, she was immediately hit with a wave of vertigo and promptly emptied the biol in her stomach. She would have been angry at the immortal for putting her through such an unwelcomed feeling if not for the serious expression on his face. He seemed very focused on the village they landed not too far from.

Moments after pulling themselves together, they walked to the village in the distance without a word. Not too long after they arrived at the village gates, he told her and Morgan to gather intel on the current status of the village before disappearing in a blur of leaves. She did not argue, she just did what she was told. She had enough experience to know when a shinobi got serious, then you followed orders and asked questions later.

From what she could see as they walked through the gates, there was nothing wrong with the town. Everyone seemed to be going on about their lives and ignoring them as they casually walked around.

Or at least, that's what she thought. She did not notice at first, but people were giving her and Morgan a wide berth and actively avoided eye contact whenever they looked in their direction. She could immediately tell they were, somehow, in Valm from the different Valmese styled buildings and the language these people were using. She didn't know how Naruto got them halfway across the world, but she wouldn't lie and say that ability was a very convenient tool for travel.

"These people are acting weird." Morgan pointed out the obvious as they walked deeper into the brisling town. Lucina had tried many times to have a normal conversation with people at stands, but they seemed to always take one look at her before speaking in not nearly as much mirth as they were to the people before her. If she didn't know any better, it was as if everyone in this town was afraid of her and Morgan, but how could that be when they had just entered the village?

"Look, Lucy! They have a pastry shop! We have to go!" Morgan suddenly exclaimed while pulling her towards the store before the future princess could give a reply. Lucina just sighed exasperatedly as she was dragged against her will towards the pastry shop. She didn't know what was going on in this town, but she hoped she could get some answers in this new shop.

There was a ring of a bell as the two girls entered the store. The store wasn't very big, but it held at least 12 people that were all sitting down and eating many different cooked treats with their friends, spouse or child. The joy on their faces reminded Lucina of her own parents and she idly wished she was in the place where the little girl was smiling happily at her mother and father.

It was as Lucina was thinking this that she realized how quiet the café got and everyone seemed to be giving her subtle glances as if to make sure she wouldn't try anything. Morgan either didn't sense the atmosphere or completely ignored it since she went right up to the lady at the front counter.

"H-hello, ma'ams. What can I make for you?" The woman sounded hesitant, as if one wrong word would be the end of her life.

"I want the best pastry you've got! No matter what it is!" Morgan beamed up at the woman who gave her a smile that did not reach her eyes. Lucina didn't even register that the young blonde was speaking in Valmese since she was too focused on the eyes that were burning a whole in the back of her head.

"I-is that so? T-then maybe you'd like our 'Vanilla Ice Cream and Chocolate Cake Special'?"

Morgan's eyes brightened and for a second there was a genuine smile on the woman's face before she glanced back at Lucina and swiftly looked away-finding the wooden counter a lot more interesting. "I'd love that!" Morgan shrieked, getting a bow from the woman before she swiftly moved to the back of the shop. A few seconds later, the woman returned with a plate that held a chocolate cake with what looked like ice cream feeling as a layer. Morgan was shining at the piece of cake before reaching into her hoody and pulling out a worn out green frog purse.

"How much do I owe you." Morgan said as she popped the purse open and waited for her total. The woman was about to speak, but took another glance at the masked boy behind the blonde, specifically the sword he currently had his arm resting on, before shuddering and smiling back at the little girl.

"D-do not worry, ma'am. It's on the house." Morgan blinked up at the woman's strange behavior before shaking her head.

"I can't take this for free, ma'am. It would be wrong of me to do so when all these people have paid. Please tell me how much I owe." Lucina would have actually been shocked by Morgan's stance on morals if not for the situation at hand.

The woman kept giving Lucina fearful glances before trying to explain to the blonde why her dessert was free. This brought a frown to the pinkette's face the longer the little argument continued. She was about to step in and ask why the woman looked so frightened by her appearance when a voice spoke directly behind her.

"Enough of this!" Lucina turned to see an angry brunette male stop right in front of her. He wasn't really built, but he wasn't exactly skinny either. He wore plain civilian clothing and seemed to have a slight limp. The scowl on his face put Lucina on edge and made her frown back up at the man. "Why do you people keep coming here to terrorizing us when you've already taken so much?!"

Lucina's eyes narrowed at the man's words. "What are you talking about, sir."

"Don't play the fool with me, boy!" The man yelled and went to grab the masked boy by his collar. Out of instinct, Lucina's hand shot out before the man could grab her and swiftly twisted the man's hand behind his back until he was on his knees. Lucina could see people in her peripheral stiffen at her action, but made sure to keep her glare to ward off anyone else trying to take advantage of the situation.

"I'd advise you keep your hands to yourself, sir." Lucina said calmly and added a bit of pressure to the man's arm to push her point. She then heard the screeching of a chair before a woman was running to her with worry and fear in her.

"Please don't hurt my husband!" the blonde woman cried and kneeled before Lucina in prayer position. "He meant no disrespect! He has just been really stressed from his work! Please forgive him this one time! We promise this will never happen again! Please!"

"H-honey." The kneeling man grunted to his now crying wife. Lucina didn't know the full situation, but the way everyone in the café was looking at her made even her feel like she was the one in the wrong. Lucina slowly relaxed as she released the man she had inadvertently held hostage. Immediately the woman had the man in her arms and was crying as the man rubbed her back soothingly. Lucina looked down at the man who glared daggers in her direction before looking to Morgan.

"We're leaving." She simply said before turning and walking out of the store. Morgan panics shortly before running after the pink haired girl. Before she got half way, she suddenly stopped before heading back to the counter of the waiter and taking 25 gald from her frog purse and putting it on the counter.

"Thank you very much, ma'am!" she smiled up at the woman before running after her companion.

…

Lucina frowned behind her mask as she walked through the town. She couldn't for the life of her find out why everyone in town seemed to be either looking the other way whenever she and Morgan walked or glared daggers in her back. Every time she had attempted to speak with someone, they wouldn't give her the time of day and quickly tried to end the conversation as soon as possible. This really didn't make any sense. They hadn't even been in the town for 30 minutes and everyone was giving them glares that could slay Risen. What exactly was going on in this town?

And where the hell did Naruto go? As much as she wanted to think the blonde was out to gather 'information', he has yet to really do something that has made her feel less at ease. Heck, she wouldn't put it behind him to be plotting some way to make her look the fool like the many times he already has. The fact that she still had this blasted pink hair didn't make her feel any better. For his sake, she hoped he was actually doing something more productive when they had a situation as serious as thi-

"Bullshit!"

Lucina's head shot up when she heard the angry cry of a woman in the distance.

She was completely taken aback at what she was seeing. Two men in very familiar armor was towering over an angry, messy raven-haired woman with traces of ash on her face and a metal face guard that could only belong to a blacksmith. She had on a beige overall with a red t-shirt underneath and wore heavy brown gloves and boots. Her shirt did nothing to hide the muscle she had and the slight tension in her shoulders told Lucina she was prepared to use the hammer she held in her right hand. The smirks on the two men's face didn't really help the situation either.

"I don't understand why you're so mad, madam. You should be honored to lend your weaponry to Lord Chrom. It for _protection_ after all." Lucina scowled at the man. Were these soldiers using her father's name to get free service from this woman? "Besides, we have gotten some very _troubling _news that you have been selling weapons to our enemies. That's a clear threat to our Lord's protection."

"To hell with your protection and to hell with your so-called allegations!" The woman shot back, not even hiding the distaste in her words. "We have been doing just fine until your fake ass prince showed up on our land! I couldn't give two shits how threatened your prince is by who I sell my weapons to. This is VALM! You have no rights to past judgement on land that isn't apart of your own! If I wanted to sell weapons to the fuckin' Grimleal to gut you and your prince's ass, then I would do it with a discount and a fuckin' smile on my face!"

"Watch your mouth!" One of the knights barked at the woman. "You are nothing but peasants! Words like those are clear signs of aggression! Keep speaking out of line and the prince'll-"

"The prince will do what? Send his soldiers to do his dirty work like he always has? HA, please! You people don't scare me! Everyone here might be too scared to deal with yer bullshit, but I'm not! If your prince is so scared of a village girl gutting his scrawny ass, then tell him to get off of our island and go hide back in his fuckin' castle!"

Both men were now openly snarling at the woman at least a head and a half shorter than them. "D-Do you have any idea what you just said? You just threatened someone of royal blood! That's punishable by death!"

"Did you not just hear what I fuckin' said?! This is VALM! Your monarch words are nothing but wind and pieces of paper on these lands! Tell your prince to come down here and shut down my shop himself and I promise to show him the curtsy of a Chon'sin warrior!"

Lucina could see the moment one of the men snapped. She saw a bulging vain on the right man's head before he reached down and grabbed a fist full of the woman's shirt and brought his angry face to hers. "I don't give a damn about your rights! I'm giving you an order to-"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Lucina blinked when an orange blur crashed into the man. Morgan had just ran faster than Lucina could blink and nailed the soldier right in the face with a flying kick. The future princess then inwardly cringed when the blonde landed gracefully on the ground before popping up and standing in one of her 'poses'.

"Halt you fiends! Your time of tyranny will come to an end on this poor maiden for you are no longer in the presence of a simple civilian, but in the presence of greatness-"

The future princess didn't even blink as Morgan went through her usual routine. She was used to it by now and would no doubt see it more in the future, so there was no point in her stressing over it anymore. At the end of the day, as long as the girl got the job done and was hurting no one, Lucina didn't really care how she did it.

About 3 minutes of Morgan 'introducing' herself and two beaten and retreating soldiers later, Lucina walked up to the now glowing blonde who was getting a pat on the back from the now more noticeably chipper blacksmith.

"I gotta say, yer probably the weirdest kid I've ever met, but you sure throw one hell of a kick!" the blacksmith guffawed, stroking Morgan's ego further.

"Hehe, it was nothing! Those guys never stood a chance against my skills!" Morgan proclaimed with her chest puffed out in pride. The blacksmith's good mood dropped the second she saw Lucina walk towards her and the blonde.

"What, you want an ass kickin' too, pinky?" the water threatened with her hammer on her shoulder. Lucina's brow twitched at the woman's words before she quickly calmed and shook her head.

"No ma'am. I only want to confirm that you are unharmed." The pinkette said politely, making the older woman lose all tension.

"Heh, not a scratch on me thanks to this little gaki!" the woman said as she ruffled the hair of the blonde who seemed to brighten at the praise. "Those bastards aren't nothing but bark and no bite. Been terrorizing our home for 2 weeks now with nothing but numbers. If we had a proper force, then their asses wouldn't last 10 minutes." The woman sighed as she shook her head. "But enough of that! Why don't you two come inside so I can feed ya? I gotta have some way to pay back my little savior!"

The woman laughed as she walked back into her shop, not even giving Lucina a chance to respond. Morgan didn't even need to be told twice since she immediately followed after the woman who had offered them free food.

The pinkette just shook her head as she followed after her bubbly companion.

…

Lucina looked around the weapons shop with awestruck eyes as Morgan excitedly explored a knights heaven. She had learned many things about the Valmese culture along with their language, but she never had the pleasure of stepping on their soil nor actually experiencing their culture. The weapons she was seeing on stacks and on the walls had her mouth agape in fascination. There were so many different types of blades she had never seen! Like that long katana looking blade. Or that sickle with the chain ball! Oh! And that those weird fork looking daggers! There were so many objects flouting around and just begging for her to try them!

"Better close yer mouth or somethin' just might jump in, honey." Lucina snapped out of her little trance as she looked to the woman who had invited her into this wonderful heaven now behind the front counter. She had forsaken her brown overalls and now only wore a muscle shirt that Lucina could see showed off her round, bouncy, mountain sized…eyes. Below she had on simple brown pants that seemed to hug her legs and show off her toned physique.

Now that Lucina was getting a better look at the woman, she could tell she was quite fit—for a woman, that is. Everything from her calves to firm shoulders, to her well-toned muscular arms, to her big, well-shaped…eyes. Lucina couldn't help but look down at the less endowed part of her body compared to the woman's brea-eyes! EYES! It was her EYES, Lucina!

"Keep starin at me like that and ya just might get lucky, honey." Lucina head shot up as she was now looking the woman dead in her…eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" She said in genuine confusion. The smirk on the woman's face dropped.

"Uh, y'know. Lucky as in…y'know what, never mind." The woman shook her head at the obliviousness she could see from what little the pinkette's face was showing. Oblivious people like this weren't fun to tease at all. "Ah, I'm such a ditz! I completely forgot to introduce myself!" The woman said sheepishly as she extended her hand to the pinkette. "Names' Chen'lee, and this here is Chen's Arms and Deals!"

Lucina smiled at the woman before reaching out to take the hand in hers. "You may call me Marth." The pinkette said while firmly grasping the hand.

"Marth, eh? Like that Hero King guy?" the woman said with a raised brow.

"The very same." Lucina nodded with a smile.

"Damn, ya sure do dress like a hero. Even that blade of yers gives you the whole 'hero' vibe."

Lucina unconsciously rested an arm over said blade at its mention. "It's a family heirloom, ma'am."

"I see. Mind if I take a look at it?" The woman asked and was immediately shot down by the pinkette.

"I'm sorry, but I do not trust my sword in the hands of anyone but my own. I've had many…unsavory experiences in the past when it comes to giving my sword to others and I do not wish to repeat those experiences. I hope you can understand, ma'am."

The woman slumped in disappointment but waved off the pinkette's words. "Think nothing of it. Not the first time I've been denied. Though it's the first by a lassie with hair as…colorful as yers."

A tick mark appeared on Lucina's head as she remembered just how she got her now pink hair. Morgan assured her that it would 'fade away' in a day or two, but that did not make her anger any less quilled since she had to walk around the damn town with this absurd hair color. "There are…circumstances behind my hair I'm afraid." Lucina then blinked as something else finally registered in her head. "Um, and I'm a boy."

The woman just looked at her blankly as if processing what she just heard.

"Okay, honey, just because you're flatter than piss on a platter, doesn't make you'a man. I've been a part of the Chon'sin army for 15 years and a can point outta woman actin' like a man in ma sleep. No matter how mucha try to deepen yer voice, it will always have a hint'a feminism. So, unless there's a pole between your legs, girlie, you. Are. A. _Woman_."

Lucina reeled at the way this woman spoke. Most people would call the way this woman spoke 'vulgar' but growing up with a redhead who swore like a sailor and knew how to curse your name in any language made Lucina somewhat immune to such vulgarity. But Naga, this woman held no punches!

"So, why are you and the gaki here? I doubt you came here to see the sights since the only thing we have here of any national importance would be our pastry shop. Swear they make some of da best damn cake and ice cream I've ever had!"

Lucina sighed in relief at the change in topic. "No, ma'am. Morgan, I and another are just passing by." The pinkette responded, not telling the truth since there was no clear way to tell the woman she was looking for someone when even she didn't know who she was looking for.

The woman snorted at Lucina's reply. "Like hell you are. No one's 'just passing by' when they come to this island. You're either comin' here to get away from yer country, or you have _ulterior_ _motives_. For yer sake, I hope it's the former than the latter."

Lucina's brows furrowed as an opportunity to finally get the answers she's been searching for dropped in her figurative lap. "What exactly is going on in this town? Does it have something to do with those Ylissean soldiers that were harassing you?"

The woman became more serious as she crossed her arms. "Yea, we're in deep shit at the moment and it's all thanks to that so-called 'Chrom' bastard that's been basically extorting money from us for the past 2 weeks." Lucina's eyes widened behind her mask as the name of her father left the woman's mouth. "The bastard's soldiers came and basically demanded us to pay him for 'protection' while he's just 'passing through'. Of course, we refused since he was WAY out of his jurisdiction, but that seemed to piss them off. Before we knew it, those bastards began destroying and hurting our people before we could even mount up a proper counterattack. Fuckin cowards."

While the woman was speaking, Lucina's mind was on other things. There was just no way her father was on this side of the world. He was in Ylisse not even a day ago and they were currently in Valm. Without the teleportation power of Naruto, it would take at least 3 to 4 weeks on ship just to make it on this side of the world. Considering she left her father not even 2 days ago and the fact the Chrom on this island has been here over 2 weeks, there was no other conclusion Lucina could come to other than the Chrom currently on this island was impersonating her father.

The second she came to that conclusion her fist clenched in anger. She now understood the reasons behind the glares of the people and the poor training of the soldiers Morgan fought. No matter how convincing the armor those bastards wore, there was no way they weren't even close to a royal guard's skill level. Only a select few were selected as a Royal Guard. You must have skills that are recognized by both the head knight of the Pegasus knights and the current Royal Guard commander. Not only that, you had to be accepted by both the council and the Exalt herself. Lucina knew for a fact Frederick nor Phila approved of those waste of human space and it was hard to imagine Aunt Emmeryn having these men protect her family.

This was just a clear case of impersonation of royalty. There was no saving these people. They not only impersonated her father, but they ruined his image in this town and they will suffer the consequences of their actions.

"Have you seen this Prince Chrom since he's been here?" Lucina interrupted the still talking woman, trying to get as much information as possible before going on her little 'hunt'. Much to her displeasure, the woman shook her head.

"Can't say I have. He only sends out his _Royal Guards_ to do his work for him. Not once has he ever come down 'ere 'imself. The people 'ere are already suspicion of the bastard, but the last person who tried to stan up to them was my hubby." Lucina watched the woman come to a sudden stop as her face dimmed at the mention of her husband. "He tried rallying up the people to fight back, but some of the guards found out and made an 'example' out of him and the few that rallied. They ended up beating him within an inch of his life and killed the few that rallied behind him."

Lucina could feel her blood boil as the now snarling woman continued.

"My hubby lived, but ever since that day the people lost the will to fight and my hubby will limp fer the rest of his life. Heh, the families of the few who died blamed my hubby for their loss and are all too vocal in showing their hate." The woman chuckled humorlessly. "It's fucking hilarious how they're praising my hubby for standing up one day and cursin' his name the next. Maybe they're right that if my hubby did nothin' then they would probably still have their family, but I'd rather live knowing that I at least did somethin' than to live like the _fuckin'_ cravens they are!"

The future princess of Ylisse said nothing as the woman got what she wanted off her chest. The way she spoke and the way every word came out so clearly spoke volumes of how much she had been holding everything in—the slight trace of tears in her eyes only furthering her hypothesis.

She understood this woman. She had been in the same hopeless position the woman was currently in. The hopelessness of watching as people she fought alongside sacrifice their lives so that she could live, and the looks of resentment on the faces of the people she had to speak to whenever another one of her men perished in battle. She understood it very well.

However.

"I understand how strongly you feel about this, but please do not hate the civilians for their actions." The woman looked up to the younger woman in a mixture of shock and confusion. "I cannot say I condone the way they are taking their hatred out on your family, but please do not show them the same hate for not taking up the sword. They are only civilians and were no-

"Fuck that!" Chen'lee slammed her hand onto the counter-top in rage. "No matter the reason, you don't just let someone march in and take your home without putting up a fight! Darton isn't even a fuckin' warrior and he had the balls to stand up to them bastards! Those cowards should pick up the swords their loved ones dropped n keep fightin! You lose when you fuckin give up and that's exactly what those bastards did!"

"I understand that, but you must be reasonable." Lucina spoke calmly, contrary to her current companion. "They are but civilians—not soldiers, not warriors, _civilians_. They know nothing of the pain soldiers like yourself have to go through on the battlefield. Not only do you risk your life for the people and your country, but you also mourn for your comrades and those you were unable to save. In a sense, you've been through more pain than they will ever understand. I'm not asking you to forgive them, but please understand that it is ignorance and lost that's fueling their hate."

The woman gritted her teeth before calming down slightly and leaning over the counter with her chin on her palm. "I understan' that, but it still _pisses_ me off. All we've done for this town and they just turn on us like that? Really just gets underneath my skin y'know."

Lucina nodded as she leaned her back against the counter. "To be honest, I feel like a hypocrite telling you that considering my current mission."

"Mission?" Chen'lee said with a raised brow, not that the pinkette could see it. Lucina tilted her head to the ceiling and closed her eyes as the view of two of the most important people that was once in her life flashed in her mind. They were smiling down at her as she laughed at the flowers she got them. Being the great parents they were, they laughed with her and accepted the gift without hesitation. She would never forget the smiles they had that day because that was the last day she ever saw them.

"My mother and father were both murdered—killed by someone they once held as their closest friend." The revelation made the blacksmith's eyes widen as the younger woman continued. "They were on a mission to defeat a corrupted man dead set on destroying my village. In order to put a stop to him, my mother and father gathered all their troops and headed to defeat this enemy threatening their home. I don't know exactly what happened there, but only a few returned. I will never forget the looks of shock and despair on their faces as they walked through our village. I was only a child at the time and I didn't understand what was really happening. All I knew was that I couldn't find my mother or father. That same day, I was told by my aunt that my mother nor father would ever be coming home."

Lucina could feel the pang of hurt in her heart when she remembered the tears Lissa shed as she tried to tell her that her father was never coming home. She never could get the words out in the end, just cried louder the more she tried to get the words out. Back then, Lucina was smart enough to understand what her aunt was trying to say and resulted in her locking herself in her room for an entire week. If not for her friends being there when she needed them, Lucina might have never gotten out of her depression. The image of her aunt in so much pain and sorrow became one of many memories that kept her fighting for a better future.

"No one ever knew why or who betrayed my father, which lead to mistrust in my family's militia and eventually lead to their disbandment. Not long after that my home was invaded and destroyed by an unstoppable force we couldn't even hope to defend against. My people, my neighbors, my family, they all died protecting me and my friends."

Lucina looked down at her hands. The hands that was unable to protect her future. The hands that buried so many of her soldiers and friends. The hands that had the blood of both the living and the dead. She clenched them tightly as all the painful memories flowed through and strengthened her resolve.

"On that day, I swore I would find my father's killer and end their life with my own hands. And I'll do it even if I lose my life in the process."

There was no response from the woman behind her as the pinkette dwelled in her painful memories. A few seconds passed before all tension left the time-traveler and she looked back to the woman who had been silent throughout her little story.

She didn't know whether to panic or sweat drop at what she was seeing. There were streams of tears coming down the woman's face, but you wouldn't be able to tell if she was actually crying since she wore the same serious expression since Lucina started talking.

Next to her however, Morgan, whose lack of presence Lucina finally noticed, was sniffing with equal streams of tears falling down her face.

"Y-you've had such'a rough life, gaki." No one could miss the crack in the older woman's voice, nor could they miss new streams of tears falling down the woman's cheeks as her face began twitching. When Lucina saw the woman's face no longer able to maintain it's stoic composure, Chen'lee brought her arm over her face and began rubbing the salty substance falling from her eyes. "D-damn it! I got s-sand in my eyes! I-I'm not crying y'hear me! I'm not!"

This time the time-traveler couldn't stop the sweat-drop that rolled down the back of her head as the woman literally mimicked a certain twin-tailed redheaded time-traveler of hers. Another sweat-drop rolled down as she saw Morgan mimicking the older woman.

"Th-that's so sad~." Morgan cried as she dropped her arm and looked up to Lucina with puffy red eyes. "I-I never knew you had s-such a terrible childhood, Lucy! I-Its just—its just soooo saaaad~!" Lucina let out a gasp as Morgan disappeared form behind the counter and was now enveloping her into a tight hug. The girl might be shorter than her, but _Gods_ did she have strength! "D-don't worry, Lucy! I'll help you find that bad guy! W-we'll find him and bring him to justice even if it takes eternity, 'dattebane!"

For once, Lucina didn't give an exasperated retort to the girl's childish bout. The look on the girls face when she looked down into her azure colored eyes, she saw both sorrow and determination. The pinkette could only chuckle humorously and pat the whiskered girl on the head.

"D-damn it, gakis! Stop this mushy-mushy shit, o-or you'll really make me cry!"

* * *

Lucina and Morgan left the shop with more information than they went in with. They now knew the threat and where to find it. Just 2 miles outside the village was a fort where the brigands posing as the Ylissean Royal Guard were holding up camp. As much as she wanted to just storm the fort and slay the man posing as her father, she had to think logically about the situation. As much as Morgan boast about her power and how much a single shinobi was compared to a group of brigands, Lucina wasn't too sure she could trust the 12-year-old to lead the assault. It was better to play it safe and watch until Naruto regrouped with them instead of doing things on their-

Lucina let out a surprised 'oof' as she bumped into an immovable object. She looked down to see Morgan staring into the distance. The princess looked up and couldn't help the feeling of longing that came over her. Coming towards them was a man and woman holding the hand of what could only be their little girl. The smiles on the parents faces were just as radiant as the bright smile on their child's.

Lucina could faintly remember her being in that same position when she was little. She wasn't able to go down the street hand and hand with her father and mother due to their status, nor was she able to share memories like this due to the war with Plegia. Be that as it may, there was never a lack of love from either of them. No matter how much she complained that she wished they would spend more time with her, her parents were patient to their very inpatient child. They may not always be together like she wanted, but at least they were there.

It was as she was thinking that that she remembered Morgan telling her she never knew her mother. Now Lucina felt a pain of guilt from how childish her past self was. Her parents may not have always been there when she wanted them to be, but at least she had both of them; her mother longer than her father. Morgan never even had the chance to get to know what it felt like to have a full family, yet the look in her eyes right at this moment was not the eyes of wanting nor sadness. In fact, it was as if she was looking at the couple with, sympathy?

"Lucy," the girl spoke in almost a whisper, "It's so sad watching these people try to be happy when they're not."

Lucina looked down at the blank faced kid before looking back at the couple. From what Lucina could see, the family didn't show a single sign of trouble nor sorrow. They seemed like any normal family in the eyes of the princess, so what was the meaning behind the blonde's question?

"My father raised me all by himself for 12 years." The girl continued before Lucina could reply. "During that time, he would always smile and tell jokes to make me happy, but as I grew up, I slowly started to understand that my father was a liar."

Morgan's eyes dimmed a bit at her own words.

"Even though he smiled, most times it didn't reach his eyes. The times he was alone, I never once seen him with the same smile he made with me. He never told me what was bothering him and I was too much of a coward to ask him. It was then that I realized it was the same with the people around me. The smiles on their faces may have looked genuine to the human eye, but I could finally see the truth—and the truth hurt. Those smiles were plastic compared to mine. It was like they were dolls made specifically to make me happy. In the end, their smiles went from making me happy, to really confused, to really pissing me off."

A look of surprise crossed the pinkette's face at the venom in the normally bubbly girl. She didn't have to wait long for the girl she near to return because not a second later the girl piped back up with her trademark smile on her bubbly face.

"So, I decided that if people wouldn't give me a genuine smile, then I would smile for them! If people couldn't find a reason to truly be happy, then I would give them a reason! If someone was down, then I would make their day! It was fun and I truly enjoyed the looks of anger when I pranked someone. Hell, I even got a kick out of the joy on peoples faces when I did something that made me look stupid. It was like I was the towns very own hero!"

The girl's smile then fell as the couple made eye contact with the duo and the smiles dropped off their face as well. Immediately they began looking everywhere but the time travelers as they continued on their path.

"This place reminds me too much of home. The look of defeat in everyone's eyes were just like the people back home. My dad always told me that if you want change, then you can't wait for someone else to change it for you. You have to take the matter into your own two hands and change it yourself. I understand that some people just do not have the ability to fight, but there's a difference between being 'unable' and being 'unwilling' and that's what I see when I look at the people in this village."

The couple passed right by them and didn't utter a word as they made their way away from the duo. Morgan looked back and saw the little girl who was looking back at them curiously. Morgan gave the girl a bright smile before giving the girl a wide smile and waving. The girl looked like she wanted to do something in return, but the parents pulled her protectively in front of them as they continued to walk.

The blonde stayed blank face for almost a full minute before brightening up and putting her hands of her hips. "But that's why people like me exist!" the blonde suddenly exclaimed as she began doing various poses. "Even if the people have lost the will to fight, as a hero dedicated to fight for the weak, I will fight in their stead! If they are unwilling, then I will be their will! If they are knocked down, then I will pull them back up! If there is an enemy too great for them to handle, then its only right that a hero is there to help! THAT'S what being a hero is all about!"

As by some dumb luck, her justice was need since three 'guards' were currently harassing a shop vender in the distance. "And just like that, justice calls! Come, Lucy! Let us get out there and put these evil doers in their place by showing them the right and left cheeks of JUSTICE!"

Lucina didn't follow her companion as she marched towards the bandits. Knowing the girl didn't need her help, she just stood there thinking about everything the blonde had just told her. Her story sounded truthful, but that was the problem. If Morgan came from the same future she did, then there was no way the peace she spoke of would be possible. No where in the world was safe from the Grima's army she knew for a fact. The Risen roamed every continent in the world and no one was spared from the destruction. Not even seals they made kept the Risen away for long before they were eventually found. There might have been no lies in Morgan's eyes, but that in itself was the problem.

And it was because of that that Lucina seriously started to question just what future Morgan came from.

"LUCYYYYYYY~!"

Lucina came to a, quite literal, screeching halt as something rammed into her back and face planted her to the ground. She could feel someone wiggling on her back as she tried to push herself back to her feet. She knew who tackled her. Hell, there was no way she could mistake that voice for anyone else considering she came back to the future with her.

"Good to see you too, Cynthia." Lucina grunted out as she settled for just pushing herself to her elbows. She looked over her none existent chest down to her brunette friend who was looking back up at her with teary eyes. Why exactly she was in a cocoon of wires was a question Lucina would have to put off after the young girl had calmed down.

"I'm so glad I found you! I thought I was the only one who made it through since I was the only one here! I can't tell you how happy I am to know I'm not here alone and WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!" Cynthia's mouth ran like a motor until her attention finally landed on her friends once blue locks.

Lucina could do nothing but scoff at the mention of her once blue hair. "There was an _accident_." Was all she said in regard to that before she lifted herself and her friend to their feet. Her best friend was looking as chipper as she remembered her despite the fact she was tied neck to ankle with wires. She didn't even need to think very hard the reason behind her friend's detainment since there was only one person in this town who had ninja wire on their person.

"So, what have you been doing since you've arrived?" Lucina asked as she tried to untangle the brunette from the wires.

"Oh, Lucy its horrible!" Cynthia cried. "All the people in the town kept giving me these mean looks and looking the other way when I tried talking to them! And get this! When I finally got the information I needed and headed out to take justice, I was capture by the very ruffians I set out to defeat!"

Lucina's eyes widened as she momentarily stopped trying to untangle her best friend and grabbed both her shoulders in a vise grip. "Are you OK? They didn't do anything to you did they?" Lucina asked worriedly to her friend. To her shock, Cynthia lost all tension and an all too familiar smirk was on the girl's face.

"Oh, you should have seen me, Lucy!" the brunette said excitedly before dropping her head and octave dramatically. "I was surrounded on all sides by brigands wielding everything from swords to axes. They proved to be more than capable for my skills and ended up capturing me, but not before I took down a good 20 of em!"

Lucina just stared at her friend dryly. She wouldn't really call Cynthia a liar, but she had a tendency to stretch the truth when it came to her little _escapades_.

"Hey, stop looking at me like that! It happened—I swear!"

_Just like you did all the other times_. Lucina thought as she went back to untangling this _damn_ WIRE. How the hell did you untie knots like this!

"-one of their lackeys took me back to the town. Once I was sure his friends were far enough away, I chose that time to make my escape! Since the only thing that wasn't tied up was my mouth, I decided to take a chunk out of his neck! But get this! I bit the guy so hard that he literally burst into a cloud of smoke! Is that not awesome or what!"

Lucina paused for a good 5 seconds before a hand slid down her face as she no doubt knew what actually happened.

It was a few seconds later and she finally got the idea to cut the wire that she realized Cynthia was far too quiet. She looked up to her friend only to see the wide eyes shock on her face as she stared at something in the sky. Lucina immediately turned her attention to the sky and immediately went stock still at what she was seeing.

"By the Gods," was the only thing she could mumble before bodies fell from the sky and the present got a small taste of the future.

* * *

_**20 minutes earlier **_

_**Fort Outside Verdant Village**_

Ruger couldn't remember where he went wrong in life. Maybe it was the day he lost his noble right and was forced to live in shame as a peasant for something as petty as theft. Granted, he stole over 200,000 gald worth of merch, but he believed a slap on the wrist was all he should have been given. Apparently, no one thought the same since the next day he was caught and stripped of his noble title. He would have spent major time in the slammer if not for him escaping Ylisse before his sentence.

After avoiding Ylisse and bounty hunters for over 3 years, he finally made his way into a good bandit group and made a name for himself as a thief. He was doing so good that he even made his own band of brigands. They would make their living by posing as Lords from other countries and extorting villages for 'protection'. It might cause some disarray in the main lands, but when had he ever cared about the economy? War and distrust was how bandits made their living without having to worry about repercussions from the capital. While the army is too busy trying to defend its country, bandits are looting and pillaging without a care in the world.

This place was no different. While Valm was in the beginning stages of war thanks to the man known as 'The Conqueror', he was here posing as the Lord of another land. The second his boys rolled in the village and started making demands, they were begging for their lives within the hour. The laughable police force of the town were quickly disposed of and were warned that any further resistance would mean the death of every villager. Of course, they didn't mean it since destroying a village this close to Chon'sin was just asking to put a target on their backs, but fear was a hell of a dagger.

Every now and then some people would get out of line, but they were quickly stomped back down like the rest and the despair in the people's eyes only made him love his job more! Just rough up a couple villagers and threaten to kill and rape a few women and the people were pleading for their lives like the homeless for water.

And the best part about it all was he didn't even need to lift a finger! All he had to do was dress his men in noble clothing and armor and those dumbass peasants would believe anything! It was ingenious! Perfection! The best plan he'd ever come up with! Just another day at work for Ruger the bandit!

But like all good things, they eventually come to an end. Ruger just never thought it would hit him right in the fucking balls—quite fucking literally.

He didn't even know how he found himself in this situation. One minute he and his boys are partying like no tomorrow after another successful day of terrorizing those inferior fools, the next a blonde guy with whiskers was standing right in front of him. All the partying came to a halt as everyone looked to the intruder. After a few seconds of silence, the blonde spoke and Ruger immediately knew he was going to kill this bastard.

"Damn, you are one _ugly_ lookin' motherfucker."

There wasn't even faint whispers of wind after the blonde's words. Everyone and everything was just looking to the blonde with looks of mortification. It was as if the world had come to a halt at that very moment just so Ruger Van De Luger could fully process the insult this man dared let slip from his mouth. It had to be a slip because no one was this stupid to say such a thing when surrounded by over 50 men with swords and lances.

Safe to say, once the words were fully processed and he confirmed those were the words that just left the blondes mouth, Ruger was, understandably, pissed.

Now, Ruger would admit that despite being a bandit, he did not have the muscle nor the strength to actually get things done himself. When he thought about it, he never really needed to get things done himself. When he was a noble, he had his servants do everything from washing his body to wiping his ass when asked. Even when he became a bandit there was always someone he befriended to do the heavy lifting for him.

It was how he survived. A few well-placed lies here, a few well-placed lies there and people were under his command like puppets on a string. He didn't have to care about his outward appearance since if he wanted such things like money and women all he had to do was get someone to get it for him. He's lived like that as a noble and he's lived the same as a bandit. He was the very definition of a slime.

That did NOT, however, give this bastard the right to say such words and keep living!

This shit-stain was being put to the sword—no questions asked.

"I thought someone posing as Chrom would at least have the decency to be a 6 out of a 10, but you don't even have a face a mother could love. Just, how the hell can a man barely in his 30's be this damn _ugly_?"

…Scratch that, death was too good for this asshole. No, he would die slowly and by every torture method in the book. Stoned, trampled, set ablaze, raped, skinned, even starved and dehydrate this fucker and the only thing this bastard would get to drink after weeks of torture and humiliation would be the sweat from his balls.

He went to bark back something at the soon to be dead blonde but was cut off by said blonde.

"Ruger Van De Luger, very stupid name by the way, former noble of the Ylissean Royal Elders and currently has a bounty of 30,000 gald. Wanted: dead or alive for the crime of theft and association with bandits. Said to have stolen over 1,000,000 gald worth of merchandise and has partaken in many acts of pillaging. You were to be trial for your crimes and was going to be sentenced to a few years in confinement, but escaped a day before his trial 8 years ago and was last seen with a group of bandits known as 'The Wild Ones'. Haven't been identified as dead or alive, but the bounty has never been dismissed. Which means, you are still _very_ much a wanted man."

"Now, normally I would bring you back to the country alive since nations like to have their justice done publicly, but unfortunately for you," the blonde actually _smiled_ at him, "stains like yourself don't deserve trial."

It came so fast that Ruger wasn't even able to react. One second the blonde was standing there with his oh-so-cocky smile, the next the blonde disappeared and reappeared with his foot buried deep in his groin. No one who watched the scene unfold would deny the high-pitched scream that left his mouth as he felt his balls basically kicked to his throat.

Everything after that was just a blur. He could hear his men charging in righteous fury, but could see nothing but the blurring ground as he laid in a fettle position while cradling his violated sack. It was about 2 minutes later that everything went quiet and Ruger was able to see clearly again. What he saw he wished he didn't. Everywhere around him were bodies and bodies of his former mates. They all looked like they suffered from a strange knife in their head, a cut throat, a deep slash or some even missing their lower body.

They were dead. They were ALL dead. And in the middle of all this was the blonde menace who didn't have a single drop of blood on him and was now walking towards him at a sedate pace while casually twirling his weird dagger. Ruger tried to be angry. He tried to muster up something in his being to be mad at this man. He tried to think about how this man just ruined his life. He tried to think about all the men this guy had just slain by himself, but that was the problem. He had just taken out what 50 men all by himself with what looked like not even breaking a sweat. That just left him with a cold feeling as the man got closer and closer to him.

If he could kill 50 men without even thinking twice, then what exactly could he do to him? Instead of the righteous anger he wanted to build up, the cold feeling of fear gripped his heart instead as he started to back away from the monster in front of him. "S-stay the hell away from me!" He tried screaming at the man, but it didn't deter him in the slightest. The now cowering man was backed into a corner as the blonde got ever so closer.

Now, it is said that when a man or woman experiences enough fear, they tend to react either out of instinct of do things that they usually would never do. There minds are in so much turmoil that the only thing they are concerned about at the moment is living to see another day. It was a moment like this that caused Ruger to reach into his pocket pull out a rectangular brown box that emitted a dark aura.

The box came from a Grimleal's corpse he and his boys had raided about 5 months ago. A box that's said to summon the power of Grima's army at will with said army following the commands of their summoner. He didn't know exactly what he would summon, but anything at the moment was preferred than allowing this monster of a man to take him back to end his life! So, without hesitation, he opened the box and immediately a bright light escaped and shot towards the sky.

Dark clouds seemed to appear in the atmosphere as what looked like multiple clocks with eyes began looking down on the world. It was hands down one of the scariest things he had ever seen, but he couldn't pull his eyes away from the supernatural phenomenon in the air. He then bore witness to something even stranger as bodies began pouring out of the eye sockets of the clocks. He finally took his eyes off the sky when a literal army feel from the sky and was now surrounding him and the blonde on all sides.

It was as he looked at what looked like the undead that soft chuckles began leaving his lips. The chuckles went from soft to and all out guffaw as he glared at the blonde who was looking around him with wide eyed shock. "Do you see the power I wield! You can beg for your life, but no matter how much you beg I will show you no mercy!" He then pointed at the blonde with a malicious grin that did not belong on the face of man as he barked out orders to his new army. "Okay you fuckin meatheads! Kill him and do it as slow as possible! Make sure you slice off his limbs one by one! Make him feel pain! Make him SCREAM! GYAHAHAH-URK?!"

The man's laughter stopped as an explosion of pain erupted in his chest. He looked down only for his eyes to widen at what he was seeing. There was a bloody sword sticking out of his chest. He slowly turned his head back to see who or what had just run him through. His eyes widened in horror as there was a melted face 5 centimeters away from his and breathing purple smoke. He then let out a scream as the creature bit into his neck and tore the skin from his neck like it was steak.

His screams filled the air as he fell to his stomach in absolute agony and looked up to someone—anyone who could save him. However, where there once stood a blonde was now nothing more than hordes and hordes of undead that _he_ had summoned. Tears poured down Ruger's face as for once in his life he wished he'd had just accepted the minor punishment for his crimes.

His final moments were of him screaming his lungs dry as he was sliced, eaten and going through the most excruciating pain he had ever had in his life.

* * *

_**Verdant Village**_

It came without warning. Absolutely no one was, nor could they be, prepared for the sudden assault on their village from the very heavens above. On minute the sky was partially cloudy with a hint of rain on the horizon, the next there were multiple eyes looking down on them from what looked like clocks in the sky. It was as if the Gods were peering down at them to see if they were still in line—judging them for all they were worth.

As if the Gods didn't like what they were seeing, they suddenly began spitting out bodies from their sockets. Seconds later, the figures landed everywhere around the town and did not discriminate. Building, stalls, churches, even people were assaulted from above as the shadows descending to earth and began crashing and breaking through anything unfortunate enough to be in it's way. The projectiles came down in the dozens before the eyes finally retreated and the people could once again take a breath of air.

Unfortunately, their nightmares had only just begun. The projectiles began rising from the debris with weapons in hand and soulless purple eyes. Many people could only look in fear as the toned, yet rotted figures looked into their very souls. The sound of bones cracking into place and haunted grunting came from what looked like the remains of what once was human beings. The black decayed skin made even the tough men feel vile coming up their throats. The menacing aura coming from each being made people back up in fear as if they could feel their inevitable demise. As if there was nowhere to go. Nowhere to hide. No Gods to pray to.

Then the corpses launched, and the town knew fear.

The undead swung at anything that moved and showed no mercy. Man, woman nor child was spared as the corpses began cutting through people indiscriminately. Those who tried to fight back would get a hit on the living dead, just to be decapitated do to the lack of knowledge on how to dispose of these never before seen creatures. Those who hid were found and cut down without even a plea leaving their throats. Those who trip were trampled on by others trying to flee and ended up dying prematurely before the walking dead could even get to them.

It was chaos in every sense of the word.

A good example of this chaos was a woman desperately running at the same pace as her disabled husband as they tried to get away from the approaching horde behind them. They had been running for what felt like hours, but they just couldn't get away from the rotting corpses that seemed to be keeping a steady pace with them despite their efforts.

Their retreat was for not however when the husband could not take the stress on his injured leg and collapsed to the floor in a panting heap. Unlike the human instinct to flee in the threat of imminent danger, the wife knelt down to her husband and tried getting him to his feet. His face was pale and he looked as if he was in pain, but there was no time to examine his features since what could surely be their deaths was only a few yards behind them.

"Sweetie, you have to keep running! Please!" her voice was desperate as she continued glancing up at the horde that was getting ever so closer.

"I-I can't go any f-further." Man choked out as tears began falling down him face. "I-I'm just baggage at this point. P-please, Diana, y-you have to keep running!" The man tried to push his wife to continue onward, but he shook her head furiously with tears of her own now in her eyes.

"I won't leave you! I _can't_ leave you!" the woman shouted back, fear laced in her voice but not for the abominations that was on their tail. "Don't ask me to leave you!"

The man looked up to the woman he loved with a look of pain and fear. It hurt. It hurt him so much that he was no longer the man he used to be due to his recent injury. He couldn't do anything to save his village from those accursed bandits, and now he couldn't do anything for his wife who would surely die if she stayed here with him.

"I-I couldn't protect the village then, b-but I'll be damned if you die because of me! Now GO! LEAVE ME, WOMAN! SAVE YOURSELF! PLEASE!" Diana could feel the desperation in his words, but she didn't care. She was nothing but a simple village girl before she met this man. The man who invited her into his family. The man who gave her a home and a new family. The man who vowed to be with her till death do them part. And at that moment, she smiled and knelt down to the one and only man she has and will ever love. The horde of monsters now surrounding them was of no importance as she looked at the face of the man she couldn't live without.

"I don't care." She whispered as she cupped his face and looked into his teary eyes through her own. "If you are destined to die here, then so am I." The man's eyes widened as the woman brought him into a warm embrace. Out of instinct, his arms wrapped around her and the world around them seemed to lack importance as they accepted their fate. He didn't want to die. He wanted to continue living with this woman he called his wife until they were old and wrinkled, but it was truly over.

Through his blurry eyes, he saw the zombies behind his wife raised their axes above their heads. Tears rolled down his face faster as acceptance rolled in and he hugged his wife closer in his arms. If he was going to die, at least it was in the arms of one of the people he loved.

Then the axe came down and the sound of flesh being ripped rung throughout the alley.

…Not feeling the pain despite the sounds, the husband and wife opened their eyes and was shocked to find the abominations that was poised to end their lives dissipate into clouds of purple smoke. They were utterly confused and speechless until they heard the sound of fighting behind the man. Both looked to the direction to see a shocking sight.

A blur of blue was quickly dispatching what was once dozens of the undead with the grace of a composer. Every sword swing was swung in such precision and grace that it was hard for the undead to even apply a counter-attack. Any undead unlucky enough to get within the pink haired swordsman's way met a swift end by the young man the married couple had met in that pastry shop not even an hour ago. The same boy the husband threatened and wife begged for mercy was now… defending their lives?

With one final swing of the swordsman's sword, the last abomination was slain and the boy relaxed his guard. A few labored breaths left the young man's mouth. After confirming that there was indeed no more threats in the area, the masked boy turned to the couple who were looking up at him in awe. The woman was the first to break out of her stupor and was going to thank the boy for saving their lives, but the boy spoke before she could even get a word out.

"Get to safety! Quickly!"

The boy didn't wait for a reply as he ran back towards the town and cut down any undead in his way. The couple could only look in astonishment as the boy disappeared in the distance. So young and he was fighting, while they fled for their lives. If he made it out of this, then they swore they would return the favor in any way they knew how.

* * *

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!"

In the middle of town, a cloud of smoke that covered majority of the street erupted and what was once a desolate street became occupied by multiple diverse man-sized felines. The felines ranged from blue cats the size of lions to grey cats the size of elephants. In the middle of these felines was one white horse-sized cat that stood on all four with yellow tribal markings and wore red nail polish on all paws. On top of this feline stood Morgan in all her justified glory as she pointed towards the horde of zombies that was coming their way.

"Alright guys! There are hordes and hordes of undead terrorizing these poor towns folk! As allies of JUSTICE, it is our sworn duty to protect the weak from the oppressors! There is no enemy that will stop your claws for you ar-"

Morgan's '_speech'_ came to a stop when a tail smashed into the back of her head and caused her to slide against the hard pavement a couple of feet away from her original position. She was not down long before she was back on her feet and pointing back at her boss summons with a tick mark on her head while stomping the ground angrily.

"What the hell was that for you stupid cat?!" Morgan shouted at the summon who just looked down on her with eyes that showed no emotion.

"**I felt you going on one of your childish tangents again, so I interfered.**" The cat spoke, getting a nod of approval from every summon in the vicinity. Morgan just gaped at the feline with her mouth agape and wearing a face that could only be described as befuddlement.

"You-! I-! But my-! AAAAARGH! Fine! Just kill the damn zombies and protect the town, 'ttebane!" the girl grumbled as she pointed to the incoming horde.

"…**I am willing to forgive you this once since you've actually summoned us for something worth our time.**" A malicious grin came on the boss summons face as it looked at the incoming horde of dead flesh. "**Alright, kittens! We got a good one this time! If it looks dead, then send it back to hell!**"

There were multiple cries of agreement from every feline before they all scattered throughout the town. Left in the clearing was Morgan and her boss summon who was looking at the incoming horde that was now just upon them. The white cat's grin became even more malicious. Right before Morgan's eyes, the cat's fur began rising as it's tribal markings began sparking with electricity.

Morgan blinked once before the cat exploded forward in a yellow blur and made a hole right through the Risen horde. Where there once marched 30 to 40 undead creatures, now was a clearing with nothing but dissipating purple smoke. And about 50 yards away was an all too amused feline guffawing at the line of destruction she left behind her first attack.

"**KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DAMN WEAKLINGS! YOU FALL AFTER JUST ONE TAP? I HAVEN'T EVEN SHOWN A QUARTER OF MY POWER YET AND YOU DARE RETURN TO THE AFTERLIFE ON ME? COME ON MAKE ME AT LEAST BREAK A SWEAT YOU POOR EXCUSES FOR APPETIZERS!" **With another crackle of lightning, the boss summons was gone and left a slightly shivering Morgan. The girl had forgotten just how terrifying her summons was. For once, she was happy the stupid cat was on her side.

She shook her head from her thoughts as more important matters came to mind. With one hand-sign, 50 clones popped into existence in front of the blonde. She quickly gave the 50 clones orders before they all dispersed into multiple directions as she hopped to the nearest roof. There were people in need of saving!

* * *

"Quickly! Everyone take shelter in the Cathedral!" Chen'lee shouted as she guided the retreating villagers into the church. "Damn, just where the fuck did these things come from?!" the woman gritted her teeth as she saw the undead chasing the last of the townsfolk. She was about to make the call to close the doors when she saw a man and a little girl far behind the remaining group. From what she could see, the man had a large gash on the side of his head and was leaning on the much younger girl.

Chen'lee cursed as she knew that even if they made it to the cathedral there was no way they would have enough time to close the gates before the undead behind them made it in. Even if she went out and helped, there was no way all of them were making it back alive considering the shear numbers behind them. She looked back to the people cowering in the church before sighing heavily and lifting her silver axe over her shoulder.

"Damn. This isn't really how I planned to kick the bucket." She mumbled before rushing out past the incoming people and towards the duo in the distance. She made it to the duo just in time to block a downward axe swing from the abomination. With another swift movement, she beheaded the creature before turning to the stunned duo. "What the fuck are ya lookin' at?! GO!"

The duo nodded in thanks before quickly moving as faster as they could towards the church. Chen'lee turned her attention back just in time to move her head out of the way of an incoming arrow. Another swing of her axe and another creature was split in half while she ran deeper into the ranks of the undead. The former Chon'sin warrior cut through anything in her way as she forced the undead creatures to focus their attention more on her. Over the sounds of tearing flesh and grunting, she could faintly hear the sound of heavy doors closing and a smile came to her face as she knew the two she had sacrificed her life for made it in safe and sound. Knowing this was going to be her final moments, she charged into the incoming horde of monsters with a loud battle cry as she cut cleanly through anything in her way.

But alas, her mortality showed as not even 3 minutes in a well-placed cut to her sword arm caused her to lose grip of her axe. Now she was not only weaponless but surrounded on all sides. Her heart was basically beating out of her chest from exhaustion as she gritted her teeth. She didn't want to die here, but her life was basically out of her hands at this point. She could do nothing but stare down the creatures ready to end her life. She did not break eye contact with the swordsman not even meters away from her as her entire being burned with fear, anger and defiance.

"If I'm going to die," she whispered as determination burned in her eyes and her fist began to bleed as her nails broke the skin. "then at the very least… I won't die a craven!" Then she charged at the nearest creature with her good fist raised. In retaliation the creature raised its sword high—ready to bisect the human in front of him.

Much to her shock, the punch landed. Not only did it land, but it sent the creature flying back and into its brethren. If that wasn't shocking enough, then what she saw on her arm definitely made her eyes widen further. Her entire arm—no, her entire body was coated head to toe in this strange orange glowing aura that looked like fire. Her entire body also felt warm. Warmer than she ever remembered feeling in her life. Not long before that passed her mind, she finally felt the hand that was pressed firmly on her shoulder and turned to look. There was a man standing behind her with 3 whiskers on each cheek, eyes that glowed orange with pupils in a weird cross pattern and was glowing even brighter than she was. She could not take her eyes off the serious gaze of the man that seemed to be staring into her very soul.

She only came out of her trance when she saw multiple creatures charging his 6. She opened her mouth to warn him, but turns out she didn't need to since nine arm like appendages grew from his back and swatted the creatures away like flies. She could do nothing but look in astonishment as the same thing happened to the horde of creatures that once surrounded her on all sides. Within a few seconds there was nothing else surrounding them but air. A second later the man let go of her and the strange orange energy dissipated from her being and the man nodded at her before, to her ever-growing shock, he took one leap, far above the human capability, and was now hoping from rooftop to rooftop in the distance.

Chen'lee suddenly felt weak in her knees as she slumped to the ground and watched the figure disappear in the distance.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Cynthia breathed heavily as she looked down to the smoking town from the back of her trusty steed. The exhaustion was not limited to just her since her Pegasus was showing signs of exhaustion as well. She ran an armored hand along the flying horse's neck as she tried to give as much reassurance as she could.

"I'm sorry, Lisanna. Please, just hang in there a little bit longer." Cynthia begged her panting steed. "We can't quit until everyone is safe." The flying horse seemed to understand its master as they flew further into the town to look for anyone in need. Thankfully, it didn't seem like anyone else was in trouble. Between herself, the strange giant cats running around, Lucina's swift swordsmanship and the many _many_ little girls in orange running around, the townsfolk were in good hands. She still felt a pang of guilt for the people she was not able to get to, but she learned long ago that there was no way a hero could save everyone no matter how strong they may be. If she could save even one person, then she could sleep at the end of the day knowing she did her best.

10 minutes later she saw Lucina on the ground facing off against 5 Risen advancing on her. From what the Pegasus knight could see, Lucina stance seemed lower than usual and the repeated chest movement was proof enough that the princess was possibly on her last legs. Thinking quickly, she dove straight down to assist her sister-in-arms before she collapsed in exhaustion.

She twirled her silver spear over her head as she descended at top speed. Once she was at a reasonable distance, she steadied her lance and swung with all her might towards the closest Risen. The force put behind the swing combined with the speed of her descent, the Risen's rotted skin stood no chance as its head was swiftly separated from its body. The Pegasus knight didn't stick around to see her work since she was already circling around in the air. As she made a full round, Cynthia saw that Lucina had taken advantage of the momentary distraction and had quickly run her blade through the remaining Risen with the last of her strength.

Seeing that there were no more threats around the Pegasus knight steered her steed to the ground and landed next to her equally exhausted friend. "You okay, Lucy?" Cynthia asked. The future princess didn't seem to be able to give a response through her panting, so she settled with just giving a nod in the brunette's direction.

Once the duo felt they had caught enough breath they were on the move again, but this time both on the back of Cynthia's Pegasus. It would be better to stick together when they were both so exhausted than alone and with no backup. They could only rest easy when they were sure everyone in the town was safe.

As they were doing their rounds, they came across a sight that lifted both their brows. Three Risen were hacking down a door to an Inn that was burning faster than any of the buildings in the town. They were going down to quickly finish off the remaining threat, but when they heard the unmistakable scream of a little girl the Pegasus' speed doubled. Within the span of 5 seconds, Cynthia and Lucina both hopped off the Pegasus and had their weapons separating the heads of all three threats.

Once the dead had returned to their graves the two time travelers were alerted the cries of the child once again. It was coming straight from the burning building that didn't look like it would say up for much longer. Both girls looked at the flames that were spilling out both the doorway and windows of the Inn while thinking the best way to get in without causing their deaths.

As they were thinking this the little girl's cries evolved into a pain-filled screech. Before Lucina could say anything, Cynthia had already forsaken her armor and had hopped right through the flames faster than she could react.

…

"HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Cynthia let out a stream of curses as she patted out the flames that burned her cloths. She had hopped in without thinking and she was paying the price with multiple burns along her arms and legs. But that was inconsequential at the moment. The only thing that mattered at the moment was the little girl that was screaming for help. She quickly scanned through the burning building to locate her target. Once she found what she was looking for, she quickly ran towards it. From what she could hear from the cries outside, it was coming from the second floor, so the stares was the first thing she located.

Thankfully, aside from small embers the stairs were still intact and did not fall apart as she stomped up them. Once she got to the top she looked down the hallway with blurry eyes from the smoke. She couldn't even hear anything other than the crackling wood and burning flames around her. Not getting any help and not wanting to check every room, the Pegasus knight cupped her hands to her mouth and called out.

"HEY KID! WHERE ARE YO-" She was forced to stop and cough as smoke invaded her lungs. Thankfully, her voice was heard as a voice called out from down the hall.

"H-Help! Please!"

Cynthia heard the cry and was immediately walking towards the voice. She would have liked to throw caution to the wind and move faster, but she was no longer in the first floor and had no intentions of falling through to her fiery death. So she walked slowly and made sure to stay as far away from the flames as possible.

"Keep talking to me, sweetie! Where are you?!" Cynthia called out as she held a hand over her mouth to minimize her smoke intake.

"I-I'm over here! Pl-please hurry! My mom!" the voice called back and made Cynthia curse inwardly. She could carry one out, but two was beyond her. The building wasn't going to last much longer and she knew it. There was no room for two trips in, but she would have to worry about that when the time came.

As the girl kept talking and Cynthia kept getting closer and closer, they were rewarded with Cynthia walking into the last room at the end of the corridor and seeing a little girl on the floor. She was looking at Cynthia with watery eyes while hovering over…over…

_Oh Gods_…

The brunette quickly rushed over to the woman that seemed to be laying in a pool of what could only be her blood. As she knelt down to the woman a bloodstain could be seen on the lower part of her rib cage. It was where all the blood was coming from no doubt. Then she looked into what should have been vibrant chocolate brown eyes, but was replaced by a dull, lifeless hue that told more than Cynthia wanted to know. Cynthia didn't even need to check a pulse to see if there was anything she could do since the answer was obvious.

She was dead. There was no kind or easy way to say it.

"P-please save her!" Cynthia looked up to the brown-haired little girl that couldn't be no older than 6 with trepidation.

"I…" Cynthia tried to say more, but there were no words she could think of at the moment that could break it to the little girl. "S-sorry. Your mom… she's-"

"No! Don't say it!" The girl cried in defiance, not wanting to hear the truth. "She can't be! She said she would be alright! She said someone would save us! Save her! PLEASE! SAVE MY MOM!"

"Listen!" Cynthia shouted at the girl and stopped her much understood tantrum. "If we don't get out of here then we are both going to die! Your mom fought and sacrificed her life to keep you away from the monsters outside! She did everything she could just so you could live and keep eating all the ice cream and hug all the stuff toys you want! I'm sorry that I was too late to save your mom, but I swear on my name as a hero that I will not waste your mother's sacrifice! We _both_ will live! We both will escape! And you will move on knowing that your mother died a hero—do you understand me?!"

The girl's lips quivered uncontrollably as tears and sweat rolled down her face. Cynthia understood that her words might not have been the right things to say to the grieving girl, but it was the only thing she could think of and time was of the essence. She did not have time to think up more things to sugarcoat her words. Right now her main priority was to get her and herself out of this building before they met a fiery end.

With one more sob, the younger brunette reached down and brought her mother's lifeless head into a time hug. It lasted no longer than 5 seconds before she gently let go and reached her arms out to the Pegasus knight. Cynthia smiled and quickly picked up the younger girl, but before they left Cynthia reached down and closed the deceased mother's eyes in respect. Then she shot up and out of the room as quickly as she could.

Once she was out of the room the Pegasus knight came to a halt in the hallway as a sea of flames met her in all directions. She couldn't see anything in front of her and her blurry eyes from the smoke wasn't helping. Cynthia held the girl tighter in her arms as the temperature seemed to increase exponentially. There was no way out and there was absolutely nothing she could do to change her situation.

_Come on Cynthia! Think!_ _THINK!_ The girl thought as she looked around her in desperation.

Just like finding the light at the end of a tunnel, there was a window at the end of the hallway that was barely visible due to the flames covering the path. Unfortunately, there was no way she was getting through that without getting burned. As she was looking at the window she felt the floor creek and rupture before the floor behind her gave way and she quickly backed up to avoid falling in the new pit of death. The Pegasus knight took one good look at what use to be the first floor only to see a sea of flames in its place. No way down, no way up, and the only way out is through flames.

Her decision was made.

She looked down at the little girl who was looking around her with teary eyes and sweat pouring down her face. "Hey, sweetie," she tried sounding reassuring so not to worry the already frightened 5-year-old. The girl turned her fear filled face up to her rescuer who did not seem to share the same fear she was feeling. "I need you to hang onto me very tightly, okay? Its going to get very hot and I need you to be a strong girl while I get us out of here, okay?"

The girl hesitated for a moment before nodding at her rescuer and clung to her shirt tighter. The brunette's grip on the little girl also tightened as she looked to the window in the distance. There was no more time lift. The place was about to come down and there was no more time to worry about the pain her body was no doubt about to go through.

This was what being a hero was all about. Sacrificing one's well-being for the sake of others. Saving people in their time of need. Never fearing the enemy no matter the odds. That's what she was: a hero.

With that motivation through her head, Cynthia charged forward and right through the flames. She could feel her body temperature skyrocket at the flames boiled her skin and the crying coming from the girl in her arms only made her feet move faster. In the blink of an eye she was already half way to her destination.

Unfortunately, fate was cruel and a third of the way there the floor above the window collapsed and blocked their way with flames. A small pang of hopelessness shock through the older girl's body but was quickly replaced with fury and determination as she charged right through the new wall of fire. She lowered her head and jumped right over the rubble and out of the window. She could hear another explosion behind her before she was free falling towards the ground. She didn't need to open her eyes to know how she was falling, so in a last-ditch effort she turned her back to what was no doubt going to be the hard cobblestone ground. It was going to hurt, a lot, but at least the girl would be safe.

However, instead of hitting the ground, she was caught in what could only be firm arms that held her study. She slowly opened her eyes and what she saw was something she only dreamed about. Holding her was a man with silted golden eyes and was surrounded in what looked like orange aura that rose from his body like fire. So lost she was looking at the ethereal man that she completely missed the fact that her burns were no longer throbbing and her fatigue had all but vanished.

An armor of flames, nine orbs that defied gravity, piercing golden eyes that looked into your every being. There was no doubt in Cynthia's mind who this man was. The same man that she idolized as a kid and was the figure of motivation throughout her life as a growing hero. The hero of all heroes himself.

And he had just saved her. He had just saved _her_! Hehadjustsavedher! Hehadjustsavedherhehadjustsavedherhehadjustsavedherhehadjustsavedherhehadjustsavedherhehadjust-

* * *

Naruto knew this was all his fault. He had been too laxed on this side of the world since he discovered the people's severe lack of power compared to the Elemental Nations. Because of his new attitude he had forgotten the golden rule of a shinobi: always expect the unexpected.

Now the town was suffering for his inaction. What he should have done the second that poor excuse of a man brought out that box bathed in malicious chakra was to separate his hand from his arm then his head from his shoulders. Unfortunately, his momentary curiosity cost him dearly and the lives of others were now put at risk or lost.

At the beginning, he actually felt a slight pang of guilt when he left the man to die at the hands of zombie horde. He was an ass, but Naruto still to this day doesn't believe someone should go out slow like that. His guilt for the man quickly left his mind the second he Hiraishin to the town and saw the first human corpses. If not for him then the man and woman he saw lying in a pool of blood wouldn't be on his conscious.

Thankfully, his quick thinking and the help of from his shadow clones and cat summons tat could only belong to his daughter, the death toll wasn't very high. At the most only 20 to 25 people perished either prematurely by being trampled by escaping people, dying from collapsed buildings, or getting caught by the zombie horde. The rest who survived were either leaving the village while some of his clones watched over them or were all held up in the Cathedral. Those who could not make it to the church on their own he and his clones had to personally carry there. They were at first spooked by him in his chakra cloak mode, but they didn't question it much since they were being taken to safety at speeds surpassing human capabilities.

Once he was sure everyone was safe, he quickly set out to find Lucina and Morgan. Said task was easier said than done since, once again, his senses were cut drastically due to the poisonous chakra in the air. Heck, it probably wouldn't have taken him so long to secure the town if he could just spread out his senses and find people instead of dashing through the village and hoping to come across someone; which was the same thing he was doing to find the gakis.

Thankfully he found Lucina staring at a burning building with unease as if debating on whether or not she should go in. He landed right next to her and she didn't even flinch. She just turned her worried eyes to him before looking back at the burning inferno. He was going to say something but stopped when the sound of glass echoed followed by an explosion. He looked up to see shards of glass followed by a body that was holding a slighter smaller body.

Naruto didn't even hesitate to jump up and catch the two figures. As he landed, he examined the bodies in his arms and inwardly winced at the burns on both girls' arms, legs and even face. They were only second-degree burns, but they looked painful all the same. The smaller of the two seemed to be shivering and sobbing and it made Naruto instantly allow his cloaks power to envelop the two while two chakra arms grew from his back and glowed green over the two bodies. He absentmindedly noticed the older girl as the same one he had brought to the town, but dismissed that thought as he got to work on their injuries. The cloak would be used to numb the pain while also rejuvenating their vitality. Meanwhile the chakra hands would heal the second degree burns slowly while putting the smaller girl to sleep.

Once he saw the burns recede back into healthy skin, Naruto put the older girl on her feet while she just stood there looking at him with the same wide-eyed expression she had since they opened. Once he was done, he disconnected with Kurama and couldn't lie that he was amused on the inside when he saw the brunette's eyes widen even more at his new appearance. He did not, however, allow his amusement to be seen and turned his attention to Lucina who looked tired but relieved at the same time.

"You alright, princess?" he asked the girl who stood in defiance even though she looked like she could keel over in any minute. Lucina's only reply was a nod before sheathing her sword. She knew that if Naruto was here, then she and the town were in good hands.

The trio became a quartet as Morgan landed right next to her father. "There are no more monsters in the town, Father!" the girl saluted her father who gave her a smile.

"Good, then get to the church and make sure the people are safe. I still need to take care of-"

"NARUTO!"

Cynthia seemed to have gotten out of her little stupor since the girl she was holding was now safely on the ground and she was now in the blonde's face shooting off words faster than her brain could process them.

"Naruto! I mean, Mr. Uzumaki! My Savior! My hero! Oh Gods, I made a fool out of myself earlier in front of my hero! GAH, I've already ruined my heroic image in front of the hero of heroes! Get it together Cynthia! Get! It! To! Gether!" Every last word was emphasized with her hitting herself in the head with both fists. The girl didn't stay distraught for long since not even a second later she was beaming up at the blonde once again. "Um, I know this isn't the best time and all, but I want you to know that you are my biggest inspiration! I am who I am today because of your heroic deeds! It was your fight with the Fell Dragon that gave humanity the chance to survive and I've lived my life wanting to be as strong as you! Oh gosh, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about, but don't worry! Even if you have not yet done said deed it is still an inspiration to me nonetheless! Please teach me to be a hero like you! I swear I'll do anything and I won't complain even once! Please make Cynthia Lockhart, Vanquisher of Evil, your eternal servant Mr. Uzumaki! **Please**!"

Geez, what do you even say to such devotion? On one hand, he was honored someone felt so highly of him, but on the other had it was kinda creepy the way her eyes were widening pass human limits. He swore if they got any larger they would pop right out of their sockets. And the breathing… the _heavy_ breathing and blushing on her face did not make for a comfortable picture.

"Cynthia, this is no time for that." Lucina, the saint herself, came to his rescue with all her stoic glory. "Right now, we must make secure the area and make sure the people are safe-"

There was a loud screech in the air that brought the conversation to a quick end. Naruto immediately narrowed his eyes and jumped to the closest roof, followed by his equally curious daughter. Thinking quick, Cynthia and Lucina ran over to the Pegasus that was on standby and hopped on. Seconds later they were on the roof next to the blondes and their hearts nearly stopped at what they were seeing. A literal sea of glowing eyes were heading towards the village in a menacingly slow march. They could have stood there all day and they still probably wouldn't be able to count the number of Risen they were seeing. Every single one was armed with a weapon and they were marching towards the town with the little hesitation they were known for in the future.

Naruto looked over to the girls and was not surprised to see the girls looking as if they were staring death in the eyes. They were quivering and the hopelessness in their eyes were apparent to the immortal. It was how most humans were in the face of an enemy they knew they couldn't defeat and despite their heroism, they knew the task in front of them was far beyond their capabilities.

But then, something changed in Cynthia's eyes. They flashed from fear, to remorseful, to determination within a moment. A second later she turned around and marched towards her Pegasus. Naruto saw this and quickly ran over and grabbed the girl's wrist before she could do anything stupid.

"What the hell do you think you can do against that?" He asked coldly. The girl turned to him and it was a completely different face than the many he'd already seen her make. She was scowling at him with that same look of determination in her eyes.

"I have to stop them somehow before the village is destroyed." She gritted out as she tried to pull her arm away.

"And what exactly can you do against that?" Naruto pointed at the army behind him. He applauded the girl for running head on while thinking of the people, but getting herself killed in the process was foolish in every sense of the word. "You fly into that and you'll just be throwing your life won't save anyone and you'll only leave behind friends." There was no reason for her to throw her life away when he was here. He could defeat the army himself

"I DON'T CARE!" Cynthia shouted at the blonde much to his surprise and finally yanked her hand free. "You said that everyone is at the Cathedral, right? Then that means most of the population has not evacuated the city! Even if we evacuate, the people said this is an island! By the time they get the boats to the water and prepare to get everyone on board it will already be too late! So many people are going to die and I know it!" Tears were coming down the girl's face as she looked to the horde in defiance. "That's why, even if it's just a few minutes, I will stale for as long as I can so that as many people as possible can get away! Everyone minute I stale is another life I'm saving! That's my job as a hero! To save as many lives as possible even if it costs me my own! That's what it means to be a hero!"

This girl, she was not afraid of her own life, but the lives of the people she potentially couldn't save. People she didn't know, people who she had never even met, people she would never even have a conversation with, and she was about to give her life for those same people. She was just like Lucina. Ready to give up her own life so the future would not be rewritten. Just like Emmeryn, hated by her own people for the crimes of her father, but never giving up on them no matter the stones and curses they threw at her. She was just like… like…

At that moment, it wasn't Cynthia who was looking up at him with determined brown eyes, but a much younger Naruto Uzumaki staring him down with Jiraiya's dream on his shoulders. A dream he swore to carry out, but ultimately gave up when the going became too hard and he lost the will to move on. A dream he abandoned when his sensei fought for it to his dying breath. A dream he was stomping on for the past 50 years with his selfishness; reasons be damned.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Lucina looking at him without the mask that always hid her ocean eyes. "Naruto, I… I know I have no right to ask this considering how much I've already asked of you, but please, just this once, help us save this village." Naruto looked at the pleading eyes of the future woman that put so much trust in his strength. A teen who had suffered far more than any child should have in their early lives. Someone who had not given up on humanity even despite seeing them at their worst. He looked long at hard at the three who were ready to give their lives while also silently begging for his help.

"Dad…" That's right, he had a new reason to continue living.

Naruto didn't show any emotion outwardly as he let go of the girl's arm. He casually began walking over towards the edge of the roof they were own without uttering a word. Just when Cynthia was about to speak up, he interrupted her.

"Say, kid, you wanted to know how to be a hero, right?" Naruto asked as he walked away from the trio—not even giving her a chance to answer back. "Well, it wouldn't be good for a hero like myself to allow you to continue on without at _least_ giving you the hero's code, right? So sit back because I'm going to teach you the rules of this selfless profession." The blonde said as he casually walked towards the horde of Risen. All the while, Cynthia watched with wide eyes as she could feel the air change around them.

* * *

"_Mom, what was Naruto Uzunaki like?" A 6-year-old Cynthia asked her mother as she hugged her stuffed Falchion tighter and looked to her mother's back with hope filled eyes. _

_The brunette turned her head to her daughter before a smile came on her face and she turned back to flipping the eggs on the stove. "What's with the sudden question, princess?" She asked, not correcting her daughter on her mispronunciation of her lost friend's name. _

"_Well, I know everything about you mommy and many of the other heroes, but I don't know anything about Uzunaki. You always say he was a great guy, but that's not enough. I want to know everything about him! His likes, how he looks, how he fights, just tell me something about him! Please!" the smaller brunette sounded desperate as she looked at her mother's back expectantly. There were a few seconds of silence before the older brunette let out a sigh and turned off the stove. She swiftly removed the gloves and apron on her person before turning to her daughter who was looking at her with the most cute and innocent look she could muster. _

_A giggle came from the woman before she reached down and scooped her little princess into her arms. "Alright my little pega-pony-princess. I'll tell you everything about Uzumaki and more." _

_A smile lit up on the little toddler's face before she threw her hands up in victory and enveloped her mother in a hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou~! I love you so much, mommy!" _

_The older woman giggled at the joy on her daughter's face as she walked over to the kitchen table and plopping down in the closes stool. Her daughter was now on her lap with an expectant look in her beaming eyes while hugging her toy Falchion as close as it can get. _

"_Okay, princess, where do you want me to start?" _

_The younger blonde beamed brighter as a question was already on her tongue. "Oh, tell me what he was like!" _

_The older woman_ _nodded before looking to the ceiling in thought. _

"_Well…"_

* * *

"Rule #1: Throw away your fear." Naruto stated as he cracked his neck. "Fear is nothing more than a poison that puts a limitation on your mind and body. It weakens the mind and tends to have your brain second guess itself and put hesitation in your movements. It is good to fear, since it's the one emotion that influences your entire body, but fear doesn't negate courage, it beckons it. Courage is not the absence of fear, but the willingness to face it. Once you learn that, then you already know more about yourself than your enemies know about their own."

The army was getting ever so closer to the village, but it was nothing more than a secondary concern in the brunette's eyes as she continued to stare at the back of the man that stood before the army.

* * *

"…_if I were to be honest, I don't really know how I would describe him in just one word. He was so honest, strong, fearless, and charming at times, yet sour, a jerk, and completely dense at other times. But if it wasn't for him, then I would have never married your dad and I wouldn't have my little pwega-pwony-pwincess~!" the brunette got a grunt of discomfort from her daughter as she assaulted her cheeks. The pout on her little girl's face made the action all the more worth it. _

"_But despite that, there was no one in the army I trust more than him." The woman continued as an image of her deceased friend shimmered in her head. "No matter what stood in his way, he would always find a way around it. If there was a rock in the road, then he would destroy it. If there was a valley to cross, then he would hop it. If there was an army in his way, then in his eyes, the solution was simple: cut through it." _

_The woman chuckled at her own words. _

"_He truly was the most unpredictable person I've ever met." She looked down to her daughter who was now basically bouncing in her lap. _

"_He sounds so cool!" Cynthia exclaimed with stars in her eyes. "I bet he could beat anybody, huh? Even Uncle Chrom!" _

_The woman chuckled at the look on her daughter's face. "He was quite strong dear, but his power lied not only in his strength, but in his willingness to never give up."_

* * *

"Rule #2: Failure is NOT an option! One only fails when they quit. As a hero, you can't afford to be a quitter! You fight to your dying breath because a quitter never wins and a winner never quits! Always remember that when you fail, others will suffer! When you hesitate, people get hurt! And when you quit, people die! You must think about the people you are trying to protect when you are fighting, for when you have something that you need to protect, _that_ is when you _truly_ become strong!"

Cynthia's eyes were widening the more the immortal spoke. She couldn't help the shiver that went up her spine from the conviction in the blonde's words. His words struck every cord in her body and soul and she couldn't turn her eyes away from the man – no, the _hero_ in front of her.

* * *

"_He never quit and he never let us down. If we fell, then he would be there to pick us back up. If there was a challenge we couldn't overcome, then he would overcome it for us. If one of us had a problem, then he would help us fix it. That's just the kind of guy he was."_

* * *

"Rule #3: A hero is only as good as his weapon." The duo's eyes widened as an ethereal bright orange aura surrounded the blonde. It was nothing like the energy from before. They could feel the power emanating from the blonde like a flowing river and the power only seemed to grow as the seconds went on. "Every second you don't sharpen your blade, your enemy is sharpening theirs! Every time you get weaker, your enemies get stronger! Never forsake your weapon for it is, and will forever be, the one friend that will fight with you till the end!"

The pig-tail haired girl's hand unconsciously gripped her lance. She had never thought of it more than just a weapon – a tool used to slay her foes and bring victory to her allies. She now knew how foolish her thoughts were. Her grip tightened on her weapon as if it would abandon her at any moment.

* * *

"_Oh OH! What kind of weapon did he use? He had to have some kind of super strong weapon that could like, cut through mountains and stuff!" Cynthia said with equal vigor to her last questions. _

"_Oh, he had a weapon alright…"_

* * *

"Rule #4: Heroes are made, not born! If you have the determination to succeed, then you will _fucking_ succeed! Let no one look down on your dreams for your dreams are what makes you who you are! It's what pushes you to fight! It's what divides you from your enemies! Even if you lose, lose knowing that you fought for your goals! For your future! For your friends! Once you realize what you fight for, _THAT _will be all the motivation you need to succeed!"

Cynthia swore at that very moment she would never forget these words for as long as she lived.

* * *

"_But there was one thing that Naruto Uzumaki always was to me and the rest of the Shepherds..._"

* * *

"And the final rule," a smirk came to the immortal's face as the energy around him started to expand and take shape. First came four limbs that extended outwards and balanced themselves on the cobblestone grounds, then two ears, a maw, nine tails that bloomed from the back and finally 2 white orbs that held no pupils, but showed signs of amusement.

What now stood before the town was a nine tailed fox that stood at least 20-story's tall with intricate patterns that went along its arms, legs and torso and in the middle of the creature floated Naruto with a smirk on his face and both hands stretched to his sides. Naruto brought his hands out to his sides and the fox seemed to mimic his movements. Now in the fox's hands were two giant blue orbs of energy that made deafening screeching sounds and had shuriken wings spinning wildly around the spheres.

* * *

"…h_e was, and forever will be…"_

* * *

Tears streamed down Cynthia's cheeks and a wide smile was plastered on her face as she stared at the back of a _real_ life hero.

* * *

"…_our hero."_

* * *

"Make DAMN sure your enemies _never_ forget your name, Dattebayo!"

Then he threw the orbs and a dome of light lit the dark sky as it completely enveloped the incoming army.

**XXXX**

_Morgan's Diary Day 2 _

_Cynthia is probably the best girl I've ever met! She's a little on the girly side, but her fascination with heroes made us click on a spiritual level! And the second I told her about my father, I swear her eyes lit up like stars! I've never had this fun in my life! Like, playing and talking with Cynthia was on the same level as me playing with my father! We had so much fun and it was only for a few hours! Gawds, if time didn't stop us, then we would be singing our hearts out and playing pranks on Aunt Lissa till the moon went up!_

_We had so much fun that Cynthia said she wanted to hang out again! This time, she said that we are going tree climbing tomorrow, so I have to go to sleep as soon as the moon hits the sky to wake up and find her at 10 A.M. sharp! I tried to go to sleep the second I got to my room, but that would only keep me up over night and I can't have that! I have a big day tomorrow and I'm not gonna let sleep or time stop me from getting to it faster!_

_Kinda short, but gonna end it here! Sleeps' awaitin and there's a bed with my name on it! _

_Later! _

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_I'm so excited that I can't sleep! Gawds, what do I do to sleep! Tomorrow can't come any faster?! GAH! WHY CAN'T TOMORROW COME FASTER?! GO DOWN ALREADY STUPID SUN AND LET ME SEE MY FIRST FRIEND ALREADY!_

* * *

_Morgan's Diary Day 3 _

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY!_

* * *

_A/N:__** FINALLY! FUCK THIS CHAPTER! JUST, FUCK THIS **_**CHAPTER**_**! You have NO idea how much I wanted to be done with this chapter! I literally had to dig up every once of motivation to continue writing this story just to get through this chapter! It didn't have anything to do with how I enjoyed the chapter or anything of the like. No, it's the fact that I had to re-write this stupid thing! **_

_**This entire chapter was like writing an essay that I really didn't want to write, but at the same time I really wanted to get an A on. I really just wanted to write the middle and end of this chapter, but the middle was just killing my motivation! It's a horrible feeling, but I did what had to be done and I'm FINALLY done with it! Fuck! This! CHAPTER!**_

_**Well, now that my little tantrum is over, I have a question for you all. In the beginning I was just going to say "screw it" and go with the idea I originally wanted, but as I was writing future chapters I found out that no matter what route I take, it would relatively be the same. So here is my questions for you guys: would you rather have Morgan's mother be Robin or Lucina? At this point and since the story has started, it has been leaning towards Robin, but since Naruto is will be spending a lot more time with the time traveler than the tactician, then there is still a possibility for the relationship to happen. **_

_**Second question: what are your views on harems? Now, before anyone jump to conclusions, I have no plans for this story to be a harem. Having a harem might be fun and all for me to read, but for me it takes away the 'love' aspect of the relationship. I would be down to experiment with this in the future, but I just wanted to get people's views on it if I ever wrote another fic. **_

_**To those who said good chapter: Thank you very much! There are too many of you to name but just know that I appreciate you! **_

**5-digit**_**: I actually found the future child thing very confusing as well. Like, they could be in Valm one minute then have to go all the way to east Ylisse just to get Laurent lol. It confused the hell out of me at the time, but I just learned to accept it and moved on. About Robin knowing her past, I actually did that for a very special reason that you honestly wont know until almost halfway through the story. Don't worry though, it's explained then. **_

**LightninXX**_**: I love your theories my dude and at the same time you confused the hell out of me LOL. But to answer your question, you are somewhere in the middle. Can't say much more than that without giving something away. **_

**Aergaia**_**: Didn't actually know that. Thanks a bunch for that information friend!**_

**Izunama**_**: Hope Morgan grows on you lol. **_

**Poharan**_**: Thanks a lot for the complement! I read back some of my old chapters and I will go back some time in the future and fix the mistakes, but your complement is appreciated! **_

**J-Dawg**_**: Thank man and I promise you will find that out the next chapter.**_

_**Parts of this chapter was inspired by** **EvilFuzzy9's** **I Am NOT Going Through Puberty Again! **_

_**Go and read his work. Trust me, its worth it!**_

_**Anyways, thank you all very much for the follows and reviews and hopefully I'm getting better at writing! Hoped you enjoyed this looooong chapter and as always, make sure to review, follow and favorite and hope to see you all next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The First Alliance**

* * *

_Hoshido couldn't believe the situation he found himself in. He knew it was too good to be true when Princess Aiko invited him out to dinner without even mentioning the night before. He knew the smile she wore from the Inn all the way to the restaurant they were currently occupying was fake. The fake smile she wore as they sat down at a booth in the back of the restaurant that she specifically asked for. _

_The same fake smile that turned into a grin as her foot began massaging his crotch as the waiter was taking his order. He was ashamed of the indignant squeak that left his mouth mid-sentence and was sure his face had a faint trace of red as he looked to his princess in complete horror and astonishment. He had known for weeks how drastically her feelings towards him changed ever since he'd rescued her from that slimy bastard Genji. Hell, he would have had to been blind not to see the change in attitude towards him. From opening her kimono during their travels to fan herself from the 'heat', to the sudden looseness of her towel after a bath, to the little stunt last night where she crawled into his futon and attempted to try and, ahem, 'relieve him of his stress'. Of course, he denied her since even if he had zero experience in love and could _actually _be in a relationship with her, he knew that was not the level of intimacy they should yet be at. _

_After that, she was, understandably, pissed. She went over to her futon and didn't say another word to him that night. He would admit that he was honored she would harbor feelings for him considering he was nothing more than a common soldier, but that was the problem. He was just a common soldier while she was the princess of a nation. He knew little about politics, but even he knew the backlash of her marrying a commoner would hurt her and her image drastically. After the month he'd spent with her, he wouldn't deny the feelings he harbored for her as well, but just wasn't possible. _

_Now, there was no doubt in his mind that she was punishing him for denying her advances for so long. From the smile that seemed to get wider on her face as she somehow maneuvered her way through his pants and took out his member, he knew she was enjoying herself immensely. He gave a pleading glare to the princess to hopefully end her advances, but the blonde woman he couldn't deny he loved only began moving her bare feet in a constant motion against his-_

_..._

Giggles escaped the mouth of Kakashi Hatake as he made sure to read word for word the next paragraph so his imagination could keep up with his eyes. Even if he had read this same scene over a hundred times, it still had a place in his heart no matter the repetition.

"Heheheh, oh Aiko, you naughty, _naughty_ girl~. Ahehehehe." A faint trace of blood rolled down the Jonin's nose as he turned the pages to see the pictures that accompanied this beautiful work of art. After every sentence he read, he looked back to the picture on the right that fueled his imagination and gave him incentive to move on. Such work of art needed to be read slowly to truly take in the scene that he was try to-

He momentarily stopped his read to deflect 3 metal objects that were strategically placed to go through his head. He didn't even glance up at his attacker as she charged him straight on with sword in hand.

"Ma, I was getting to the good part." He drawled as he casually brought his kunai up and deflected the sword swing from the pink haired swordswoman. The legendary blade Falchion gleamed in the sunlight as it's wielder brought it in a horizontal arc to cut the silver haired scarecrow in half. Her swing met nothing but air as the Copy-Nin ducked under the swing. Lucina expected a counter attack from her now opened position, but much to her annoyance, the one-eyed man only kept his attention on that damned blue book. Instead of waiting for an attack, the princess lifted her sword and prepared to bring it down on the still reading Jonin.

Before she could even go through with the movement, she froze as a kunai was placed at her jugular. "You're dead." Kakashi spoke lazily from his crouching position, never taking his eyes off his book. "Your movements are too wide and you depend too much on finishing your enemies in a single swing. The correct move there would have been to retreat when I did not attack. Not only would you be better prepared for my follow-up, but you'd be out of range of my weapon."

The Jonin finally looked up to the pinkette and gave an eye-smile. "Do try to remember that living beings a more prone to exploit your openings." Lucina gulped as she nodded at the Jonin's words.

A moment later the kunai was moved from her neck, but not by choice. Kakashi was forced to jump back as the princess suddenly moved under his arm and swung vertically at his exposed armpit. She quickly dashed after him as he landed. "_Vantage_!" She activated one of her skills to double her speed. The slight widening of the silver haired man's eye was the only indication that he was surprised before he slightly moved his head to the right and away from the jab. The sword retreated back to the woman just as fast as it came and he was forced to deflect the overhead strike while pivoting to her right.

He was once again surprised when he kicked her in the back and a red aura pushed his leg back and disrupted his balance. The girl seemed to be disheveled for a moment, but quickly turned around and took advantage of the Copy-Nin's opening. She jabbed at his torso and felt slightly disturbed yet accomplished when the sword pierced through the Jonin's torso. Her victory did not last long since not a second later Kakashi turned into a wooden log that split into two. Her senses were yelling at her to move and that's exactly what she did as a shadow descended from above and almost planted her into the ground via a dropkick.

It was now time to the Copy-Nin to be the aggressor as he put away his book and charged the pinkette. He threw 2 shuriken that curved in the air before heading straight to the pinkette. Lucina was ready for the attack and was already in the motion to intercept the incoming stars. Just as she was bringing her arm up, she saw Kakashi throw another star that sailed faster than the rest. Unfortunately for her, she could not stop her timing and her sword had already come down to deflect the first two shuriken. That seemed to be her downfall however since the last shuriken went past her guard and straight for her eye.

In a feat that surprised even herself, she pushed her mana 0.3 seconds before the star would take out one of her eyes and ducked awkwardly to the side. Fortunately, the shuriken flew past the side of her forehead and landed somewhere in the distance. Unfortunately, it took some flesh with it as it cut through her pale skin above the left eye. She hissed at the pain as she stumbled awkwardly from the angle she was in.

Kakashi took full advantage of her opening and was in striking distance the second she caught herself. He pulled back his arm to strike wide with his kunai and Lucina was ready to guard. What she did not expect was the blood that fell into her left eye added with the silver haired man feinting his swing and pulling up his leg instead. The leg was too far away to hit her, but that wasn't the purpose of the attack. As his leg left the ground a chunk of grass and dirt followed. Lucina was blinded further by the sudden dirty tactic and swung sightlessly at the still advancing shinobi.

Her blade met nothing but air and she was punished for it by multiple strikes to her person. First was what felt like a palm strike to her cheek that turned her head, next was a body shot that folded her forward followed by an uppercut to her chin. Lastly was what could only be a kick that sent her sprawling across the field. Somewhere between the tumble, she had lost hold of her sword, but regained her footing. She quickly rubbed at her eyes to clear it from any lingering dirt or blood and could just make out her teacher 2 meters in front of her.

He was going for another palm strike to her face and Lucina quickly anticipated this through blurry vision and leaned back. That seemed to be the wrong move since him pulling back and spinning around showed it was another faint. The time traveler saw stars as the man's shinobi sandals landed in the side of her head and sent her sprawling again. Unlike last time, she was not able to catch her bearings and stopped on her side.

She felt pain all over her body, but she still pushed herself to all fours. She asked for this training and this pain was but a consequence of gaining strength. She shook her head and looked up to the silver haired man that had his face back in his book with a hand in his pocket. She knew he was doing that to rile her up, but she couldn't help her blood boiling at the sight of him dismissing her. Once she shook the stars from her head, she stood back up to shaky feet and drew a kunai from her pouch. She held it in a reverse grip and took a ready stance.

After 10 seconds of no one moving, Lucina decided to be the aggressor once more and charged forward. She let out a battle cry as she got in range of the distracted man. A kunai met hers as sparks flew from the metal contact. The pinkette attacked relentlessly with her knife with less grace than her sword, but with more speed and precision.

The exchanged lasted 20 seconds as Lucina hacked and slashed at the man who didn't look up nor move from the position he was in a minute ago. She had no idea how he was deflecting her blows without even acknowledging her, but her mind was more on getting a hit in than such trivial matters.

Almost unexpectedly, his leg came out to sweep her legs after an attack on her end. She showed her surprising acrobatic skills however and flipped over his kick. As she landed, her hand movements flashed upwards. Three kunai shot from her left hand and headed straight for the man's torso. He deflected the knifes with ease, but was surprised when he saw the exploding tags attached to the end of the weapons.

The sound of an explosion rung throughout the clearing as Lucina covered her face from the debris. Her arm fell, but her guard did not as she waited for the smoke to clear. She knew with absolute certainty that wouldn't be enough to take out her trainer. He was made from harder material than normal human beings and was too slippery to be caught up in something as simple as that.

She was right since out of the smoke came two kunai that were aimed with superb accuracy at her leg and sword arm. With grace, she deflected the projectiles and ran towards the smoke that would dissipate any second. Only to come to a halt when the smoke cleared and there was now no sign of life in the clearing aside from herself. She looked around frantically to find the allusive man, but saw nothing but grass and trees in the distance.

She suddenly jumped and cried out in fright as something grabbed her ankles. Faster than she could react, she was pulled into the ground all the way up to her neck. She blinked a few times before she looked down at the ground that was now only centimeters away from her face. Seconds later a puff of smoke appeared in front of her and she almost let out a growl at the Jonin that still had his face in his book.

"You actually had me surprised at that last move there, princess." Kakashi drawled as he turned a page in his book with just a finger. "I didn't know my cute little Genin knew how to put chakra into exploding tags. Looks like I'll have to be more careful in the future."

Lucina could do nothing but sigh as she knew she was defeated. Her body ached and she couldn't even move in her current position. She was completely her teacher's mercy. "…So, how bad was I?" She said, resigned to her lost. Much to her confusion and growing annoyance, the man didn't reply. "Naruto?" still no reply. Lucina stared at the man for a long minute before letting out a sigh and finally relenting. "…Kakashi-_sensei_."

"Oh, didn't know you were talking to me, princess." The silver haired Jonin's voice said in a sing song voice as he gave her an eye smile that brought a tick-mark to her forehead. "Not bad, actually." The Copy-Nin said honestly as he flipped another page in his book. "You seemed to adapt swordplay wise after your first little mistake. That's good and shows you are not repetitive. It also shows you are a quick learner, which makes it easier for me to train you. However," he closed his book and let out a sigh as he put it in his pouch. "You have a _lot_ of work to do."

Lucina winced at the man's tone. "W-was I really that bad?"

"Oh no. Quite the contrary." He reassured with another eye smile. "You have a grace in your swordplay that not many possess. If I were to describe it, then I would say it flows like water, yet snaps like a snake. However, the problem lies in your muscle memory and the things you are used to fighting." Lucina didn't need him to point out the obvious from that statement since she knew more than anyone what he meant. "You leave yourself open unnecessarily and take wide swings at times as if you will run your opponent through with the first strike. You are never thinking defensively nor are you ready for your opponents' counterattack when it comes. It's because of that that you couldn't tell the difference between a straight forward strike and a feint."

"I also disapprove of you using a weapon you are not familiar with. Though your speed is increased, the amount of openings you left in every strike honestly made me blanch." The man sighed as he crouched down and placed a hand over the gash that was pouring blood into her eye. Seconds later, a green glow was on his hand and the cut began to slowly close up. "The correct thing to do when you've lost your main choice of weapon is to either retreat or get your opponent into a position where you can safely retrieve your weapon. Never fight with a weapon you aren't 100% sure you can win with for it is just a last resort."

Lucina soaked in everything the man said as she stared him…up. She wouldn't lie that every flaw he pointed out made her heart ache, but this was why she was here. To get stronger so she could change the future.

After the cut was healed, he stood up and dusted off the imaginary dust on his pants. "Whelp, I believe that's enough training for today. I hear Chen'lee's supposed to be cooking curry with her special spicy sauce today, so we'd better get there before Morgan gets to it first.

Lucina couldn't help but salivate at the mention of food. She had fallen for his little threat to not eat or she'll 'throw up' and she was regretting it to this very moment. At least a promising meal was waiting for her when she got back to the village.

She came out of her short trance when she saw her teacher walking away from her.

She looked down to herself before looking back at her retreating teacher.

Down at herself, retreating teacher.

Down herself, retreat teacher.

Down, teacher.

Down, teach-

"H-hey wait!" She yelled out to the shinobi who glanced over his shoulder at the head in the ground.

He tilted his head in confusion as he looked at her frantic pleading face. "Is there a problem my cute little student."

"Aren't you forgetting something?!" she asked accusingly at the man who stared her down for a good 10 seconds.

He then gave her his trademark eye-smile as he replied, "Ah, think of this as today's final lesson. Get out of that before the food gets cold and I'll teach you something special. _Jaane_~." With one final wave, the Copy-Nin disappeared in a puff of smoke—leaving the princess with her mouth agape and a growling stomach.

For the next 2 hours the clearing was filled with grunts of exertion and curses of every kind sent to two men's names.

* * *

In a different clearing, two very different bodies with two very different personalities were standing across from each other. One was a pig-tailed brunette who wore armor mimicking a Pegasus Knight and stood in attention. The other was a much older individual with a bowl-shaped hair cut and had bushy eyebrows. He wore full body spandex with orange leg warmers, a Jonin vest and wore a Konaha headband around his waist like a belt and had a smile on his face that showed his bright white teeth that seemed to gleam from the sunlight. This man was Might Guy and he'd been given the absolute pleasure of training the youthful individual before him.

"Allllright, Cynthia! Now that we are here, it's time for me to unleash the full power of your youth!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Cynthia did a quick salute before going back to her stoic position. Though she was standing still, she was bouncing on the inside in anticipation to whatever her sensei was going to teach her. She had no idea why her hero was transformed into another person, but when does the student ever question the master? "I am prepared for whatever you have to throw at me, sir!

"That's the spirit!" Guy exclaimed enthusiastically at the girl's reply. "That is exactly what I like to see in youth such as yourself! Such devotion and eagerness to your training and willingness to succeed will only make your goal's that much easier to obtain, for even if you lack talent, hard work will always prevail!" The man finished in his trademark Nice Guy Pose that Cynthia, for once, didn't mimic.

"So, like I said before. You unfortunately, do not have the chakra capacity nor skill to learn any jutsu I know for your lightning element. Regrettably, it's not something that can be fixed, and I regret to say that I am limited to the things I can teach you since it would take far too long for you to learn something out of your element."

Cynthia looked dismayed for a moment, but stood right back into her stance. "I-I understand, Guy-sensei, but I'm still willing to learn anything you are willing to teach me!"

"That's the spirit!" Guy gave the enthusiastic time traveler a thumbs up and a toothy smile. "Now, the first thing we must train is your endurance and mobility on foot. You may be a Pegasus knight, but there will be times where you are not on your steed. Therefore, I will train your body to not only move faster than your opponents, but be stronger and much more agile as well! By the time we're finished, your entire body will ache and you will probably wish that you'd be home in bed instead of training, but I swear to you, if my name isn't MIGHT GUY, I will have you bench pressing griffons and wrestling wyverns before you can even THINK about giving up! For our dreams are only achieved by the sweat we shed!"

Cynthia was doing everything she could not bounce in excitement the more the Jonin spoke. This is what she wanted! To be trained by one of the best and become one of the best despite her slight disadvantages! She was finally going to be the hero she always strived to be!

"Alright! First things first, are you wearing the seals I've given you?"

Cynthia immediately nodded. The seals in question were 5 in total and were placed on her forearms, lower legs and wrapped around her torso. She didn't know what they were for when putting them on, but she was sure it was important if her sensei was telling her to wear them.

"Good! Then it's time we start your first exercise!" As he said that, the bowl haired man brought up one hand in a hand-seal Cynthia did not recognize, but found out its affects soon after. "Kai!"

Instantly, there was a difference as the seals around her body glowed for a split second before what felt like a ton was dropped on her back and she almost fell face first to the ground. The weight she was feeling was heavy, but bearable as she stood back up with sweat building on her brow.

"Such endurance! Your youth shines brighter than the growing fire in my soul!" Gai declared then turned and pointed in the distance. "Alright, Cynthia! As a warm-up, we shall do 10 laps around the town!"

Cynthia suddenly lost her balance and almost tumbled over, but caught herself and looked up to the bowl headed man with her mouth agape and shock in her eyes. "T-ten!" Cynthia shouted, her voice laced in fear.

Gai didn't seem to catch her distress since he just smiled and gave her another thumbs up with a smile. "Right! The best way to train is to push your body to the absolute limit! By the time I'm done with you, you'll be stronger than every hero your youthful mind can conjure!"

The Pegasus knight could do nothing but gape at the man that didn't find anything wrong with running almost 30 miles for a _warm-up_. A _WARM-UP_! Though the promises of strength was like eating sugar, there would be no benefits if she died before she could even make it to the field!

When she finally came out of her stupor, she looked up to the Jonin and smiled nervously. "D-Don't you think ten's a little…" She let the question hang in the air and prayed he understood. She would then regret not, for once, keeping her big mouth shut.

"You're right!" Gai suddenly screamed and clinched a fist in front of him. "I was originally going to do 10, but it would be dishonorable of me to go so easy on my student when she is so eager to succeed! So, we shall do _100 laps_ around the town! And if we cannot do 100 laps, then we will do 1000 high-kicks as punishment! And if we cannot do 1000 high-kicks, then we shall do 2000 push-ups!"

Cynthia began to pale the more the Jonin spoke. All her life she wished she could be trained by her hero. Now, for the first time in her life, she began to think maybe Marth was a more realizable hero to follow after.

* * *

The Naruto clone looked to the clearing he and Morgan were currently using as a battlefield. The landscape looked as if Mother Nature had a tantrum and took it out on the Earth. Burnt trees that didn't hold a single leaf, puddles of water all around, traces of ozone in the air, and slashes on the ground that looked as if it were cut with a sword. If anyone were to come by and ask just what happened, the clone wasn't sure he knew what to say. Good thing he had a Mokuton user at his beck and call.

And speaking of Mokuton users, the clone took his attention away from the destruction and to the cause. Morgan was panting heavily with her hands on her knees and sweat pouring down her face. If he had the Byakugan, he'd be able to see she was almost completely empty of chakra. The reason for this would be the numerous jutsu she tossed left and right in an attempt to even graze him. She failed, but that wasn't the point of the exercise. He just wanted to see the limit of her ninjutsu knowledge and just how much she could push out. Hitting him with at least one was but a bonus with the promises of sweets if she succeeded.

Safe to say, he was impressed. _Beyond_ impressed. She had just performed over 100 jutsu consecutively for the last hour just by _memorization_. By MEMORIZATION! Everything from water and lightning ninjutsu to boil and magnet release were thrown at him and made him look to his daughter in awe. The memory one had to have to memorize so many hand-signs without a dojutsu's assistance was phenomenal! And the best part about it was she would have done more if she wasn't out of chakra!

Not only that, her tactical thinking was on the level of a Jonin. If one jutsu didn't hit, then she would throw out numerous others just to set up for the jutsu she'd done 10 moves ago. She would lead him into traps that not even he was prepared for and would have popped many times if not for his superior reaction speed and the Hiraishin.

Just what the hell did his future-self feed this kid! She's a monster! If her Taijutsu, stealth and reaction time weren't on the level of a civilian, he would say she would be a shoo-in for Kage position at the age of 12! He was just a clone, yet he was sure when the original received the memories after he popped, he'd be as proud, if not prouder, than he felt right now.

"So *huff* how'd I do *wheeze*."

Great! Fantastic! Exemplary! _Exquisite_!

"Not that bad… for a kid."

It's better that he did it this way. She was good, but she would get better if she thought it wasn't good enough. It was how Jiraiya taught him and how he taught Boruto. It may have been just for knuckleheaded guys like himself and his son, but it worked wonder on the both of them and Morgan was as knuckleheaded as they came. But it was time to take her down a few levels before the compliment goes to her head.

"However, there are certain things that I cannot ignore." Naruto said and immediately had Morgan's full attention. "You freeze up too much when things don't go your way. Whenever I get in close, you look as if you don't know what to do. Granted, you retreat which is a good thing, but when you are cornered you throw some of the worst punches and kicks I've ever seen in my life. And that's coming from someone whose style was akin to street fighting as a kid." That made the girl slump slightly, but he continued nonetheless. "Your tactical thinking is amazing. You almost had me a couple of times, but your reaction time is on the same level as a snail. Your stealth skills are also nonexistent and *sigh* your little _routines_ are going to get you killed in the future, gaki."

This gaki had the _nerve_ to gloat after seemingly catching him in a jutsu 30 seconds into the fight. Thankfully, after giving her the good ol' Kakashi special, Finger of Death, she never did it again. In fact, that actually made her want to hit him even harder.

"If we add up your pros and cons, then I'd say the ratio would be about 40/60. You're a ninjutsu specialist with strategies that far surpasses a Chunin, but it takes but one clean hit to put you down, your Taijutsu is ass, and you crack under pressure too easily. All in all, you are the picture-perfect definition of a glass canon."

Every word he spoke shot like arrows through the girl's chest and she finally slumped down in defeat from both exhaustion and what felt like a verbal assault. The fact that it was the exact things her future father pointed out only made the blows to her combat prowess that much more hurtful.

"I'm actually scared to ask, but why have you been neglecting your Taijutsu training? Don't you know that's just as important as your Ninjutsu training?" The older shinobi asked the girl who now sat crisscross and rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"I kinda, _sorta~_ didn't think it was that important." she laughed sheepishly. "I always thought throwing jutsu was enough to get me by. Guess I was wrong, huh?"

Naruto began massaging the bridge of his nose as he felt an incoming headache. How can this girl be so smart, so tactically inclined, yet so… so STUPID?! What fool practices only one aspect of their shinobi training and not the rest?! Bushibrow was an exception considering his disability, but Morgan literally had no excuse for her lack of training! No daughter of his was going to do things halfway, dattebayo!

"Okay, I guest we can continue that tomorrow." Naruto almost felt bad when his daughter slumped in relief. _Almost_. "Now, it's time for part two of Uzumaki's Training from hell." The older shinobi reached into his pouch and pulled out a blue pill. A second later he flicked it into his daughter's agape mouth before she could even react. After choking for a few seconds, she held her throat and glared up at her father. Then her glare slowly fell off her face as she saw her father holding something in his hands that was definitely not there a second ago.

"…Dad, what's that?" Morgan point indignantly at the object in question. Naruto didn't even acknowledge it. He decided to just keep patting the thing in his hand threateningly as he smiled down at his blank face offspring.

"This right here, my sweet little girl, is a board. But you may call it the 'Board of Education'." The name was not threatening in the least. Heck, she had been threatened by more dangerous objects in the past 5 days than she had in her entire life. On top of that, she trained to be a shinobi. The only things she should be scared of on the field were kunai, swords and jutsu, so there is absolutely no reason she should be scared of three feet of wood. But considering who was holding said condensed wood with a closed eyed smile on his face that looked too sweet for the situation, Morgan couldn't help but be nervous at her father's future actions.

"Now, we are going to train _all over again_." The immortal said, far too chipper for the younger blonde. "But this time, we are going to go through the Taijutsu kata that I will only show you once. For the next 3 hours, we will do nothing but kata and you will do it to the best of your ability. However," There was a sparkle in Naruto's eyes that actually made Morgan flinch, "every time you trail off, mess up, or stop, for any reason at all, we will switch to cardio." Naruto's smile only grew the more he explained. "You will run. Run as if your life depended on it. And I will chase you down. If you can evade me for 10 minutes, then you will be spared. But get caught and you will be _disciplined_. If you want, think of it as a game of tag, but I'm always it!"

Morgan's face was already white before he even finished.

"So, how about it! You excited for round two?!"

Naruto wasn't surprised he didn't get an answer back. He wasn't even surprised when he opened his eyes and Morgan was no longer in the clearing. She was gone the second his sentence was over. A tear came to his eye as he felt her almost half a mile away.

"*Sniff* she's so eager to learn, Kurama." he sniffed and wiped away a stray tear from his cheek.

"**You are evil, kit**."

"I learned from the best, partner."

Then like a bullet, he was off and seconds later a high-pitched cry echoed through the forest.

* * *

"They look like shit." Chen'lee pointed out the obvious to the blonde standing next to her. Laying with their heads on the kitchen table were Cynthia and Lucina. The twigs and leaves in their disheveled hair added with their ruffled cloths told quite the tale. For the past 4 hours they had been put through the ringer in every sense of the phrase and the clone Naruto couldn't be anymore proud of the gakis.

"Ah, don't worry about them. They just felt the burn." Naruto stated proudly, getting a sweat-drop from the blacksmith.

'Ya sure ya didn' kill em?" The blacksmith asked with a raised brow. Naruto smiled before poking the two girls in the back of the head. Their reactions were a slight grunt before weakly waving their torturer's hand away.

"Nah, they're fine. They just need to walk it off." he said far too chipperly, getting a shake of the head from the brunette. "So, is my order almost ready?" Naruto changed the topic and a grin immediately crossed the woman's face.

"Not quite yet, but I'm sure'll be done within half a fortnight! I've never made such strange knives before, but I got the hang of it after the fifth!" The woman replied with a flex of her quite impressive muscles. The Naruto clone fist pumped at the news.

"Yosh! You have no idea how much trouble you've saved me! I've been looking everywhere for someone to make these things perfectly! I'll make sure to pay you double for your work!"

The visually older woman shook her head at the blonde. "You don't haff ta go so far, pal. If anything, I should be doin' this fer free considerin' you an the gakis saved our arses."

The clone shook his head at the woman. "No can do. You guys could use the money considering what you went through. I'd be a dick if I just took your hard work for free."

For some reason Naruto felt Lucina's emotions spike to anger at his words, but he shrugged it off.

"Heh, if that's how ya feel, then I'd be a fool ta say no."

Just then, the sound of bells rung followed by footsteps that were slowly approaching them. Lucina's head came up off the table just as two new figures entered the shop. Lucina eyes widened at the couple she'd seen many times in the past 2 days.

"Diana, Jack!" Lucina smiled at the limping man and his blonde wife.

"Ah, it's good to see you, Marth!" Diana said as she rushed and gave a hug to the now standing pinkette. Jack wasn't too far behind and joined in on the hug.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Marth." Jack said as he pulled away from the hug.

"Me either." The teen replied. "Are you familiar with the shop owner hear by any chance?" she asked the two who seemed to look sheepish at the moment.

"Ahahaha, well~."

The man was interrupted by Chen'lee suddenly speaking up. "I was wonderin when you two would come an visit me fer once." The brunette said as Lucina watched her walk up to the husband and wife duo.

Let her repeat that: HUSBAND and WIFE duo. Y'know, the partnership that's between a man and woman that vow to stay faithful to one another. A bond that should forever be forged until the day both parties draw their last breaths. The same bond she was proud to say her mother and father held to their dying breaths.

So, you will have to be more understanding when Lucina's eyes widened exponentially when she saw the blacksmith pull the other woman's husband down for a kiss that was more passionate than any friend should be. You will also have to forgive her when her mouth slowly came loose when she did the exact same thing to Diana not even a second after she'd broke away from the man. Everything she had been raised to believe was being turned upside down right before her eyes and she couldn't help her hands from coming up over her now burning cheeks.

"Why da face, kid?" Chen'lee smirked at the baffled pinkette who seemed to be getting redder by the second.

"Wha-bu-a-but I thought-he and-this is!" Lucina spit out a jumble of words since her brain still couldn't process what she had just seen. The laugh that left Diana's mouth definitely didn't help calm her mood.

"Oh my, have you perhaps never seen a harem before, sweetie?" The blonde woman asked and Lucina's face went crimson. Of course, she'd heard of the term. It was a term she'd only heard from stories the Valmese boast about in the future. She had never thought much of the stories since she thought they were but fantasies that men bragged about to their fellow gender. Such stories would never be spoken of in Ylisse because how religion orientated the Halidom was, so this was—this was!

"T-t-t-this is p-p-p-polygamy!" she basically shouted as the three adults laughed at her outburst.

"It is very common in Chon'sin culture for a man or woman to have more than one spouse." Diana giggled, reveling in the teenager's embarrassment.

"Yea, and I'm the happiest man in the world to have two of the most beautiful women in the world by my sides!"

Meanwhile, the Naruto clone was slapping his knee and laughing at the time travelers current predicament. He was sure this was something the boss would laugh at when he got the memories back after he dispelled.

* * *

_**Ylisse **_

"…So, you want us to hire you?" Chrom asked with a furrowed brow at the blonde standing across the table from him. The same blonde no one has seen or heard from in the last 2 days since their departure to Regna Ferox. The same blonde that suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the night in their war tent.

Every occupant in the tent was now staring at the intruder with varied expressions. To his right and left stood both Robin and Lissa who was giving him equal suspicion. At the tent entrance was Frederick, lance in hand and ready launch at the slightest movement of the blonde. In the corner of the tent stood Phila, but in a neutral stance to her knight commander. Sitting next to the standing Royal Guard was none other than the Exalt of Ylisse, Emmeryn—sitting as peacefully as you'd imagine her in this situation.

And standing at the edge of the war table was none other than the blonde shinobi in all his glory.

"I was under the impression that you'd already joined our cause." Chrom asked the blonde carefully, trying to get the blonde to answer at least one of his questions. He had asked the blonde where he'd been and why he'd left without telling them anything, but the only answers he received was "I was away" and "it was an urgent and personal matter". Safe to say, Frederick and Phila was not pleased with the answer and for once, neither was the prince. And the answer the blonde gave next only made Chrom start to question his own threaded trust in the blonde.

"What is up with people putting words in my mouth nowadays." Naruto asked his rhetorical question with a tilt of his head. "Not once did I say I would 'join your cause'. In fact, I remember quite vividly your little sister pulling me and your tactician away before I could even give you a reply."

Though he was technically right, that did not seem to lift the suspicion radiating from the Knight Commander and Royal Guard. In fact, it might have just increased, making Chrom sigh in annoyance. He was truly beginning to doubt his judgement of the blonde. "If it is money that you want, then you do not have to worry. Everyone in the Shepherds are given a well enough salary for their services. It may not be as much as you'd get as a sellsword, but it's more than a regular knight's pay."

Money was no problem. The problem is the saying that spread with sellswords: 'whichever side has more gold, has my loyalty'. They are _very_ untrustworthy due to said saying, but there were some that took offense to it. To some, their loyalty were absolute and to question their loyalty was the ultimate form of disrespect. They would end their services then and there than continue serving one that questioned their motives.

"Ah, I think you are misunderstanding something." Naruto spoke up with a closed eyed smile just as Frederick looked like he was about to protest Chrom's words. "I don't wish to be your knight, nor do I wish to be paid as some common mercenary. No, I would like to be paid as a shinobi."

Chrom blinked at the blonde's words. In fact, he was sure everyone aside from Frederick looked confused at the blondes words. Luckily, he didn't have to ask the next question since Robin spoke up in his stead. "I'm sorry, but how exactly does one pay for a shinobi's services?"

Naruto smiled as he turned to the silver haired woman. "That all honestly depends on the task being performed." Naruto said and happily offered the answers to the questions that were on the edge of everyone's tongues. "A simple D-Rank mission could be anywhere from 100 to 1,000 gald. These missions typically include minor things like chores, errands, retrievals, or things of the sort. Since there is no threat to my person, the fee is low and reasonable. Next would be C-Rank missions, which could vary from 1,000 to 5,000 gald. These are typically hunting animals and bodyguard missions. The mission cost for these depends on the travelling distance and the danger level of the animal. If you are wanting to be protected by anyone you know is after your life, then the mission is immediately increased to an A-Rank. I'll get to that in a minute."

No one said anything for the moment. Some felt that the prices were exceptional up till the point where a C-Rank could reach 5,000 gald. That was as much as a common knight made in 2 months, so it was no surprise when their eyes widened exponentially at the next ranks.

"Next are B-Rank mission, which are typically anywhere from 5,000 gald to 25,000. They usually involve reconnaissance missions and assassinations of low ranked enemy competition." Naruto saw the scowls appearing on the faces of the knights and how uncomfortable Lissa was getting, so he added, "You do not have to worry about me, nor most shinobi taking such missions. Killing someone of power just because you want them dead is not only stupid, but may have a negative impact on the economy and you lose credibility as a shinobi if you are ever found out. I love my reputation how it is thank you very much." The blonde finished in a hardy tone to hopefully lift the mood he'd dampened. Thankfully, Lissa didn't look so uncomfortable anymore and both Robin and Chrom seemed to be relieved, but the knights were still glaring daggers his direction while Emmeryn looked as neutral as she did when the conversation started.

"Aaaaaaanyways, the final two are a lot more serious and are most likely the services you are looking for." Naruto brought back the mood and saw Lissa gulp. "An A-Rank mission is anywhere from 25,000 to 100,000 gald. A-Ranks miss-"

"100,000?!" the shinobi was interrupted by Lissa's shout while slamming both hands onto the desk. "That's almost more than Philly and Freddy would make together a year!" No one else said anything, but Naruto was sure that was what they wanted to say in terms to the sudden jump in money. Lissa seemed to see that she was the only one who voiced her surprised and just shrunk back to her side of the tent.

"…Like I was _saying_, A-Rank missions are anything that will greatly benefit a country. This could range from hunting and bringing back high-ranking criminals dead or alive, espionage, or escorting an important figure through dangerous territory. A simple C-Rank mission can go to an A-Rank the second the shinobi you've hired is no longer qualified for their mission parameters. And since I'm on this topic, I'd highly advise against lying about your mission rank. Bad thinks have happened to good people and shinobi alike because of lies."

The smile on the shinobi's face might have looked welcoming, but there was a coldness hidden behind it that every warrior in the tent caught.

"And finally, there are S-Rank missions. They are the highest mission possible for a shinobi and also the most expensive. This mission is only served for the best of the best and revolves around anything that is detrimental to the world at large. It could be from stopping a tyrant from taking over a continent, disposing of a group of highly dangerous individuals, handling and delivering state important documents and secrets, or aiding in someone else's war."

The blonde stopped and no one in the tent needed to know which mission rank they would be asking if they were to hire the man in front of them.

"…Do I even want to know how much an S-Rank is?" Chrom asked exasperatedly. Without showing even a hint or remorse, Naruto smiled and waited a few seconds as if building the suspense.

"100,000 to 300,000 gald."

Many different reactions spread throughout the tent. Frederick and Phila's postures were finally exuding shock instead of the constant suspicion, Robin and Chrom seemed to choke on air, Lissa looked like she was about to have a heart-attack and Emmeryn's eyes were wide in shock. After a few seconds of silence, it was Emmeryn who finally broke the lull in the air. "If I may ask, why are prices for a shinobi so… _expensive_ compared to the common soldier?"

Naruto looked over and gave a smirk to the Exalt before crossing his arms. "Because one shinobi has the same value of 10 to 100 of your soldiers." The immortal had to admit inwardly that he was enjoying the emotional roller-coaster he was putting the people in the tent through. The looks on their face, especially Lissa's over the top reactions, and Robin's flabbergasted, rubbery-like faces made the blonde burn the images into his mind.

"Do you have any proof of that claim?" Frederick challenged the blonde's claims. Naruto gave one look at the stoic knight before raising his hand slightly into the air. Fredericks eyes furrowed at the action and tightened the grip on his lance as if daring the blonde to try something.

Then the blonde snapped his fingers and many things happened at once. With speed faster than anyone could see, 10 figures appeared in the room. They were all garbed in light grey armor that covered most of their chest and had both arm and leg guards on as well as wearing all black underneath, a tanto on their backs and an animal mask with different markings on their faces. Four of the masked individuals were holding their swords to the jugular, underarm, liver and heart of the now wide-eyed Knight Commander. Another 4 did a similar action to Phila while Chrom had a kunai to his throat from behind, one stood behind the wide-eyed princess with both hands on her shoulders, and the last had an arm around Robin's neck with a kunai to her cheek. The only people untouched by the new arrivals were Emmeryn and Naruto—one who, oddly did not seem worried despite the new situation she was in, while the other held a confident smirk at the frozen knight.

"I didn't even-" Chrom spoke, stunned at how easily he and everyone here could have easily been killed by these new strangers.

"These are my ANBU." Naruto gestured to the masked shinobi around the tent. "They are the second highest position a shinobi can obtain in rank. As you can see, they are _very_ capable when it comes to stealth and those tanto on their backs are _not_ just for show. I've trained them all myself and would trust just them and myself to win a war against Plegia over your entire military force."

Chrom desperately kept himself from gulping and it looked like Robin was doing the same. Meanwhile, sweat was going down both Phila and Fredericks' necks as they didn't move a muscle. Even though they wore armor, they somehow knew it wouldn't stop those strange knives carving through their skin. From what Naruto could feel, the Exalt seemed to be analyzing the new arrivals.

Lissa felt uncomfortable… but from majorly different reasons contrary to the others. As everyone but Emmeryn was being threatened at knife point, she was…she was…

"WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE BEING TREATED LIKE A PET?!" Lissa flailed angrily, getting the attention she basically demanded. Unlike the other masked figures, this figure had feminine curves with long purple hair and a chest plate befitting her gender. Unlike the life threatening positions the rest of her comrades had against their targets, she was currently running her hand gently atop her victim's head with a smile that was no doubt behind her expressionless mask.

"…Cat, can't you see I'm trying to look cool here." Naruto said with a straight face, but his words ruined the image he'd been try to build for himself the past 30 minutes.

"But boss! Look at how adorably cute she is!" the woman exclaimed and turned the younger girl's face to her commander while a hand was under the girl's chin and pinching her cheeks together to look like a fish out of water. "You have no idea how much I've wanted a little sister! Just look at this face and tell me you wouldn't want her to call you '_Onii-chan'_!"

There was a lull in the tent as everyone looked to the masked woman behind the Ylisse's princess. As if trying to insinuate her point, she pinched the girl's cheeks together twice again and didn't even get a twitch from her commanding officer. Lissa finally decided she'd had enough and, without remorse, elbowed the purple haired woman in the ribs as hard as she could. Unfortunately for her, instead of dealing damage to the woman like she wanted, she only ended up inflicting damage to her own elbow thanks to the not so light chest plate her poor appendage crashed into.

"…Okay, I deserve that." The woman said and got a glare from the shorter blonde who was rubbing her bruised elbow with traces of tears in her eyes.

"So, what are the benefits of your services if we were to hire you for an A or S-Rank mission?" Robin took control of the dead conversation before anyone else. Frederick and Phila looked at her with furrowed brows as if judging her for even considering the shinobi's help, but truth was she wanted Chrom and Emmeryn to know more about what is offered in services since she already knew the benefits from the conversation she shared with the blonde shinobi in her room 3 days ago. Accepting the offer or not, it would be better if they could at least see the pros and cons of hiring the shinobi instead of outright refusing. There was a line one must sometimes cross when it came to war and Robin knew it even if she was sure she'd never been in one.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked!" Naruto chirped as he waved his hand, the 10 ANBU disappearing in a swarm of leaves and getting a sigh of relief from everyone minus the Exalt. "No matter the mission rank, all benefits I'm going to include will only be available to either the contractor or anyone of higher authority that the contractor appoints as a co-assigner. First and foremost, my allies are your allies. So, since I'm the leading commander, if you hire me, then you hire all my shinobi. So, no matter how many shinobi I provide, there will be no interest. Second, we are here to do whatever you please. Anything from espionage, to assassination of important generals, to even massaging your feet can be commanded at your word. However, do be careful not to abuse your power. If you attempt to do something that brings moral ambiguity to myself or my shinobi, then not only will we not do it, but you may find yourself less off than what you started with. And yes, that _is_ a threat." Naruto pointed before anyone could interject. "I tend to take pillaging, killing unnecessarily and rape _very_ seriously and I will personally punish the participants—my soldier or no."

Naruto was not sure, but the nods coming from Chrom and Emmeryn could be taken as approval.

"And lastly, you are not required to feed or house my shinobi. It is our jobs to be prepared for long and strenuous journeys as well as finding shelter for ourselves. If we are unable to do so, then you have no obligation to provide us with what we need. We are trained for survival and any shinobi of my core who try to force their needs onto you will immediately dock our pay or terminate our contract if you deem fit to do so. Is there anything else you might want to know before you've decided?"

There was more silence in the tent before Chrom spoke up. "That, seems too good to be true." he said, more skeptical than he'd been in a long time.

"True, but we are expensive as it is. If we were to charge more than we were already charging, then we wouldn't have many clients, would we?"

"With those prices I'm surprised you have clients at all." Lissa muttered, but was heard loud and clear from the blonde who silently agreed. How Damiyo kept affording shinobi when they cost an arm and a leg would forever be a mystery to the former Hokage.

"I have a question that concerns me." Naruto turned back to the prince who looked tense—like if he didn't answer his next question correctly, then he was ready to cut him down. "Since you are charging so much for your services, then I can only guess your loyalty lies with whoever can pay your fees. Saying that, if Gangrel were to offer you the money to help his cause, would you accept it?"

Naruto just stared at the prince for a long—long time. Now, most people would understand the question along with the skepticism that comes with the profession, but to Naruto, a shinobi who've lived for over a century and served his village till his departure, took offense to this man questioning his very morality. He didn't need to say it. It was written on his face and body language and it actually pissed the shinobi off for a split second before he reigned in his anger.

"...We shinobi may not value honor, but I'd like to ask that you _never_ insinuate that I would twist my morals for something as petty as money." Naruto finished with a smile that did not fit the emotion he currently felt. "It is true that money makes the world go round and round and I would be a liar if I said I had no use for it, but there's a clear line I will _never_ cross and you would do well to remember that."

Naruto stared down the prince who now felt uncomfortable despite never breaking his gaze. The shinobi knew that this man was still just in his early 20's and had no experience when it came to tones and allegations you must and must not use while dealing in politics, but that did not mean he would let him get away just because he was ignorant. Its better he learned now than in the future when its too late.

"U-um, if you shinobi are so strong, then why don't you deal with Gangrel yourself?"

_Speaking of learning_. Naruto turned his attention now to the princess who immediately looked away, not wanting to be the center of attention at the moment. He would be lenient with this girl since she was still just a teenager who would probably never have to deal with politics in the future. However, it was good she asked that since he could educate the prince and hopefully stop his brash thinking while he was at it.

"Tell me something, when was the last time you've actually visited Plegia?" The silent stares he got from the group gave spoke volumes. "Well, since none of you have, let me open your eyes to the truth: they have nothing. Their food supply has run thin, their gold might as well have been nonexistent, and most of all, they are still in mourning." Naruto saw Emmeryn's eyes dim slightly from the news. "You guys might have patched most of your country's wounds left behind by the war, that _your_ former Exalt started by the way, but their country wasn't so lucky. While you were bringing your people out of poverty, Plegia was left to rot on their own. While Ylisse fed their families, Plegians starved. While Ylisseans had jobs, Plegians did not. And while your people praised Emmeryn, Plegians cursed her name, because in their eyes, you people are still the monsters that took everything away from them."

Naruto paused for a minute to let that sink in before letting out a sigh. Sending the royals into a guilt trip wasn't really on his agenda, but they needed to hear the truth if they were going to get anywhere in the future.

"It is because of the past that things are the way they are right now. When people are pushed into a corner and are desperate enough to do whatever it takes to survive, they start to do desperate things. When a man needs to feed his family but doesn't have a job to do so, it is inevitable that he turns to crime. And when he is caught and executed, that hatred passes on to the next generation. It continues in an endless cycle of hatred until either someone stands up and stomps out the flares before it turns into a fire once again, or both sides eventually destroys each other. An outcome that is beneficial to no one and one I wish to not be witness of."

"Yes, Emmeryn has done a fantastic job at getting her people out of poverty, and yes she has fixed most of the mistakes her father made in the Plegia and Ylissean war. She worked with what she had and started at the age of 10. She is both admirable and remarkable and I believe every leader should have the same strive and goals she sets for herself. However, she is only human. There is but one of her and thousands of people that required her guidance. It's because she has had so much on her plate that she cannot be blamed for the situation the two countries are in at the moment. As ruler of a nation, it is her job to put her people first above all else. Everything else comes second, including putting Plegia on the back-burner until her countries situation is under control."

"Those are some dangerous accusation, Sir." Phila's eyes narrowed dangerously at the blonde who didn't even flinch from her glare.

Naruto looked over to the nervous Lissa, completely ignoring the glaring Royal Knight. "You asked me why we don't just deal with Gangrel ourselves, right?" Lissa gave a nervous nod at the blonde's question. "Two reasons: one, not only is it not our job to fix connections between countries, but if we fixed your problem for you then we are only delaying the inevitable. Ylisse ruined Plegia, so it's only right that they fix what they've destroyed. Plegia will forever carry it's grudge and the cycle of hatred will be carried on to the next generation until the problem is resolved. Two: because simply killing Gangrel solves nothing. Someone will eventually replace him and then you are back to square one, but with even more problems on your hands. I keep bringing up 'fixing the problem' because you _need_ to understand that. Only _you_ can completely fix the problem. No one else."

Naruto stopped before looking back to Emmeryn who looked back unwaveringly. "I understand that you want nothing but peace between the nations and I have no doubt that you've tried assisting Plegia, but sadly, the situation is beyond salvaging."

Naruto made sure the last things he was going to say was heard by the Exalt. His eyes made sure to stay locked on the woman that would now decide how future events from here on will proceed.

"…You are _going_ to have war—that is unavoidable." The slight disappointment in the Exalt's eyes was expected, so he continued, "But I swear, on my name as the former Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, with my help I promise it won't last as long, nor be as bloody as the war you suffered 15 years ago. You will suffer minimal loses, but your country _will_ come out on top and the peace I believe you only you can achieve _will_ be attained, dattebayo!"

Seconds after he was finished, Naruto was doing his best impression as a tomato as he tried to keep a straight face at the Exalt that was looking at him unblinkingly. He tried ignoring the strange looks he was getting from everyone else in the tent aside from Lissa who looked like she really wanted to laugh but knew now wasn't the place. Apparently, her older sister did not share her sentiment since soft giggles erupted from her mouth almost a minute later. Kami, even her laugh was divine.

A few seconds later when she looked to have finally reeled in her laughter, she looked up to the blonde shinobi with the same radiant smile she was known for. "I see you are quite passionate when you are riled up, Sir Naruto." She joked despite the seriousness Naruto was trying to come by as. He was completely OK with letting his verbal tick out anywhere else, but here was NOT the time and the redness growing on his cheeks said as much. Thankfully, Emmeryn decided to move on to the subject at hand. "You have at least proven that your skills are quite unique and would be very beneficial to our cause." Emmeryn started as she closed her eyes. "Though you have raised my suspicion considerably, I do find that you are passionate despite your profession."

Instantly, there was a reaction from Frederick and Phila.

"My Lady! I must prot- / My liege! You can't be-"

Emmeryn held up a hand to stop her knights from continuing. Phila and Frederick wisely held their tongues as their liege continued. "Though I cannot deny the help you can bring to my people, I'm afraid there are too many drawbacks from an alliance with you." Emmeryn spoke regretfully and the smile dropped slightly from the shinobi's face. Emmeryn opened her eyes and started into the ocean eyes of her fellow ruler. "The first problem I unfortunately have would be the payment. It is far too high for the Halidom. My people and I are still recovering from the mistakes of my father years ago and do not have the funds which you seek. Even if you can win us the war, I do not wish to stretch our finances any further than they already are."

"Furthermore, I can't put my people and soldiers in the safety of a stranger whose nation I've no records of. I also have concerns regarding your soldiers. In Ylisse, it is curtsy for those who wears a hood or mask to remove it in respect of the Exalt and for safety purposes. From the little I've gathered so far, the masks are their identities along with their names. Seeing that my nation will be the first and hopefully only nation that will associate with people wearing your shinobi's identities, it will not be very hard to point the finger when one of your shinobi decides to do anything against your orders or someone frames your people. And lastly, I am of royal blood and our country prides itself on our honor as knights. What would the people think if word escaped that I willing hired mercenaries? And for a heavy fund no less? It is regretful, but I must decline your offer."

Naruto blinked at the woman before him. He had been her age at a point of time and he was sure he wasn't nearly as good as she was politically. Heck, he was sure the only two people who was even near her level was Gaara and Shikamaru. This woman really was fit to be a leader.

"Unless, you have anything to alleviate my fears?"

There it was again. The emotion he could feel from this woman that she did not show outwardly. That very same emotion that felt almost begging. She felt so hopeful that he would prove her wrong. He understood that she probably knew this could help her country, but didn't want to take the risk of accepting help from someone she knew nothing about. But why was she so hopeful that he would alleviate her fears?

"Well, those are understandable concerns." Naruto started, then gave a closed eyed smile to the Exalt. "However, I have solutions to your problems!" He said chipperly as he brought up a hand that had his index finger up. "One, ANBU are the best in my village for a reason! They have ways of ensuring they are not seen by the public, and those that do are quickly dealt with… without killing of course." Naruto added after the glares he got from Phila, Frederick and surprisingly Chrom. "Furthermore, ANBU aren't meant for front-line fights. They are ghost; invisible. No one will ever know you worked with us unless you tell them yourselves. As for their masks, I cannot ask them to take those off. But I swear that anything unsavory they do to in those masks will be punished by me and nowhere in the world they hide will let them escape from my wrath."

Naruto was absolutely sure the 10 shadows were giving him the bird.

"And two: fortunately for you, I currently have no need for money! I have plenty thanks to my hobby!"

Naruto then reached behind his back and pulling out 5 colorful books from seemingly nowhere. His smile only widened when he saw the expressions on everyone's face. Lissa and Chrom looked and felt confused, Frederick looked as stoic as ever, Robin was trying her best to look as small as possible, Emmeryn only blinked and seemed to have her attention on the only book that was not smut, while Phila-

Wait, why was she-

Oh…

_Oh…_

Naruto's smile turned fox-like as the second stoic knight in the room tried to keep eye contact with him, but failed. It would seem even the most stoic individuals have had a glimpse into the closet realm. After a few seconds of him staring her down like he knew her deepest, darkest secrets, he made the books disappear into thin air before turning back to the Exalt.

"I have more than enough money to keep the little people I have fed for a couple of years. Though the money I would get from you would have us living big for an additional 5 years, I believe your situation is cause enough to make my offer free of charge. War is hell and I'd rather avoid that slope as much as possible—_with_ or _without_ your help." Naruto made sure everyone understood that last part. "So, I have a proposition for you."

There was a brief period of silence before Emmeryn finally asked, "And what would that proposition be?"

The shinobi crossed his arms and answered, "11 days from now, a tournament in Regna Ferox will be held to decide the next Khan. Myself and 3 others I've begun to personally train will participate in the tourney. Prove yourselves in the tourney against myself and my students. Do so and, I say this as a former leader of Konohagakure no Sato," to everyone's surprise, the 10 figures that disappeared earlier, were now knelt down on one knee before the Exalt of Ylisse while Naruto held his left arm across his chest, "we swear, on our lives and pride as shinobi, that we will complete any mission given to us by your Grace."

This was it. The second to last step Naruto had to get over if he wanted to gain the approval of the royals in the room. To bow one's head before someone is the ultimate show of respect of their position, but for soldiers to bow down before a ruler is the ultimate show of putting one's life in the hands of the king or queen. Naruto didn't understand the gesture much, but it meant a lot on this part of the world and if that's what he had to do to get their trust, so be it. The moment he saw a smile cross the woman's face, the smile on his began to widen.

"You are not very good at negotiations, are you Mr. Uzumaki."

The shinobi, ANBU included, all face-faulted at the Exalts words-making her lose her composer and laugh at the dramatic response. Usually, Naruto would be saying something that complemented the woman he admired, but he was too busy rewinding the insult (because there's nothing else it could have been) over and over in his head from, by all people, the Exalt of Ylisse!

So he believed he was completely justified in popping back up and pointing accusingly at the still chuckling blonde; cheeks red in both embarrassment and rightful anger. "W-what do you mean 'I'm terrible'?! Do you have ANY idea how much time I spent last night going over every nook and corner just so you can say YES? I even read your country's entire damn book on Laws and Etiquette in ONE night! I was spot on! PERFECT even! Where in Kami's name did I go wrong?! Where, woman?!"

Emmeryn did her best to pull herself together and answer the blonde truthfully. "O-oh no, there's not much you got wrong." Emmeryn reassured, wiping a stray tear from her eyes in the process. "Quite the contrary, in fact. I believe you performed perfectly in words and motivation. So well that I might have been willing to accept just from promises alone. However, too many promises and your final method is where I just had to speak my mind." Seeing that the blonde was looking at her with nearly bloodshot eyes, which almost made her lose her composer once more, she tried explaining. "If you dangle too many promises in front of the person you are trying to negotiate with, then you come off as very unbelievable; whether you are telling the truth or not. And as for your last act," Emmeryn smile widened, looking almost cheeky on her angelic face. "Do try to read the date of the 'etiquette lesson' before you read history from Ylisse. Some customs are no longer practiced in this day and age."

The shinobi could do nothing but drop his jaw at her last words. How in the world did he miss something so... so STUPID! He ALL NIGHT on this, DAMN IT! ALL! NIGHT He studied for hours on end and made SURE he would say the right things, and now you mean to tell him that it was all for NOT? Time! WASTED! This is EXACTLY why he let Shikamaru deal with this political BULLSHIT!

Falling to his knees along with his ANBU, a dark cloud began to appear over the heads of the shinobi as rain began to soak their bodies (something Lissa, and most of the occupants in the tent, wished to know how said phenomenon was performed; but mostly Lissa). He was so lost in his inner turmoil that he didn't see the Exalt rise from her seat and stand over him. "Please rise, Mr. Uzumaki." she spoke with a motherly sweetness that only she could exude. Naruto looked up with a pout and teary eyes, but complied (cloud and shame gone) and looked down at the slightly shorter woman who was smiling back at him. "It is regrettable, but your words strike true. My nation is on the verge of war and any help we receive would be greatly beneficial to the Halidom. Therefore, I, Emmeryn Hamilton, 23rd Exalt of Ylisse, accepts your terms and aid, Sir Naruto Uzumaki."

The fact that this woman showed just as much fervor in her words as she would her own people actually made the Uzumaki as if the sun had given him a metaphorical hug (minus the burning, of course). The smile that calmed his mind, her passion to succeed, and her attitude to make sure her country prospers was everything Naruto liked in this woman. It reminded him so much of his Hinata that it hurt. Kami, the world needed more people like her.

The two leaders shook hands with smiles on both their faces. Phila and Frederick still seemed to disapprove of the finally decision, but could only accept the choice their liege has made. Chrom and Robin sighed in relief at the action while Lissa simply gave a wide smile.

Seconds later, Naruto gave one last bow to the group before disappearing into a puff of smoke. His first plan for peace in the Halidom was in motion.

* * *

_**Verdant Outskirts**_

"...I _hate_ you."

"That's a lie and you and I both know it."

Morgan pouted at the man currently carrying her on his back. "If you loved me, then why did you hit me so hard?" Morgan asked, feeling her rear sting just by asking the question.

"Technically, _I_ didn't do anything, but I'm sure It's _because_ I love you so much that my clone hit you so hard. Believe me when I say, that must have hurt him a lot more than it hurt you."

"That's a lie and you and I both know it!" the girl threw his words back and got a laugh from the older blonde. There was a short lull before Morgan restarted the conversation. "Hey, Dad?"

"What's up?" Naruto asked as he slightly turned his head to see his daughter looking away from him.

"Do you think I'll meet Mom in this timeline."

Naruto blinked before looking to the sky in thought. "It's possible." he replied unsurely. "Though this whole future thing still has me confused. For all we know I could have missed your mother due to you coming back to the future and completely stopped any chance of you being born."

Morgan replied with a slap upside the blonde's head that most likely hurt her more than it hurt him. "Don't say stuff like that, old man! I'm being serious here! My mom has to be somewhere out there! It could be anyone we've already met! It could be that pastry shop lady that has been ogling you every time we go! Or it can be one of those ladies we met back with that Shepherds group! Heck, it could be Lucina!"

Naruto stopped and looked back to his daughter who was looking at him with a blank expression that mirrored his own. Then they both burst into laughter as the shinobi continued to walk—both agreeing that was the dumbest thought to cross the young shinobi in training's mind.

"Alright! Just thinking about it is getting me excited!" Morgan declared as she pumped both her fist in excitement. "It's settled! While we are saving the world from that overgrown lizard, operation 'Find My Mother' is now in effect! You'd better start putting the moves on these ladies old man, 'cause I want to be born in this world as soon as possible, 'dattebane!"

The immortal turned his head and gave his daughter an incredulous look. "Not that I'm mad that you're basically telling me to sleep around, but didn't you take time to think what would happen if I chose the wrong woman?"

Morgan blinked at her father before rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Eheheh, kinda slipped my mind there." Naruto stared blankly at his future daughter before smiling and shaking his head. Airhead Morgan strikes again.

"Never change, Morgan. Never change."

Instead of reacting how she normally would have, Morgan smiled down at her father before wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. Almost unconsciously, words escaped her mouth. "I love you, Dad." Naruto stopped at the words from his future. Morgan immediately buried her face into his back, but the joy coming off of her made a feeling he'd hadn't felt in a long time come to surface. A smile came on his face as he stared back at his daughter. He had forgotten how good it felt to be a father. The many times Himawari's cuteness shot heart shaped arrows through his chest came to mind and it sent a pleasant shiver through his spine. Back then, it was his job as her father to reassure that he would always be there for her when no one else was, and he fulfilled that obligation to her and Boruto's dying breaths.

That also meant, however, that it was his job to be, well, _Dad_.

"Well, of course you love me! Who wouldn't love blonde, great, and sexy ol' me, Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed with his face to the sky and guffawing like a mad man.

A tick-mark appeared on the younger blonde's forehead at the blonde's reply to her honest words. Her joy was replaced with rage and she quickly used her current position to her advantage and locked her legs around her father's waist before reaching one arm under his neck and securing it with her other arm. Not even a second later her father was wheezing for air as she pulled back as hard as she could.

"All, you had, to do, was say, 'I love you' back, you stupid, old, man! Now, you've ruined, the _mood_!" Every slight pause was insinuated by the girl squeezing tighter and tighter around her now blue faced father. Even when he tapped out, she did not show him any quarter.

"M-MORGAN! L-LET GO OF D-DADDY, O-OR HE'LL D-DIE!" the older blonde choked out.

Safe to say, Morgan was not sympathetic in the slightest.

"IF YOU DIE THEN WALK IT OFF YOU IMMORTAL _PANSY_!"

XXX

_Morgan's Diary Day 10_

_Hi, I… guess it's been a while huh? Writing, that is…_

_I… I, really don't know what to say anymore. _

_I guess I can start with how I'm doing… To be honest, I don't feel like talking about it much. It's not like anything good has happened to me since… since that day with Cynthi. I mean, what happened, the tree, I tried to… I should have never—no, WE should have never touched that book. I should have known it was on the very top shelf for a reason. I should not have given it even a second glance when I saw it. But I was so darn STUPID! Now my only real friend, she's… she's…_

…

…

…

…

…_I couldn't even look at her when I went. She spoke so much about being a hero. How she wanted to protect everyone from the bad guys in the world. How she wanted to be just like her mom. When I looked down on her and at the stumps that use to be an arm and a leg, and the face that used to be so bright and cheerful now behind bandages, I… I just…_

_Sweet, kind Sumia won't even look at me anymore. I told her it was an accident. I told her that I didn't mean to. But she didn't listen to me. I… I just… I couldn't control… I should have never…_

…

…

…

_I don't feel like writing anymore, but I have no one else to talk to but myself. Heck, I honestly don't remember the last time I've spoken to anyone my age. Everyone at the school treats me like even more of a monster once they heard what happened to Cynthi. Even when I tried telling them the same thing I told Ms. Sumia, they wouldn't listen to me. No one would listen to me. I just want someone to listen to me. Talk to me. Believe me…_

_..._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_I just want Daddy to come home. I really miss him. He will believe me. He will make things right like he always does. _

_Please come home, Daddy. Please._

* * *

_ Skills_

_**Pavise**__: an invisible shield that protects one from physical harm and pushes away incoming attacks. The more mana one pushes into it, the more effect the move. _

_**Vantage**__: Doubles the user's speed by pushing mana to the legs. _

_**Counter**__: Takes in physical damage and throws it back at aggressor. Skill cannot be used if damage to user is life threatening._

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _First off, thank you so much for the replies! I read all of them and it only motivated me to continue writing. I've taken consideration to everything you guys have told me and its safe to say that I've made a decision! Hopefully you all stick around for it to find out who I decided to choose! _

_**Reviews: **_

_**Lazyguyrx**__: Thought about that, but don't really want the shinobi world to clash too much with this world. Never really liked the full cross over thing. And I have no idea wtf Orochimaru is lol. _

_**Banru**__: Thank you for the suggestion and I watched the serious up to season 2. It was quite funny and I got a lot from it. Once again thanks a lot! _

_**Helrio uzugaku**__: Wow, thank you very much for your review! I enjoyed reading it and I tried my best to get Naruto's point of view through! I'll try to live up to your expectation and keep writing out this story till its finished! _

_**Blackswordbeam**__: An idea actually came up for a triangle. Whether or not I put it on the table is up for debate, but its still there and thank ou for giving me the motivation to write it! _

_**J-Dawg**__: Thank you very much for the compliment. Yea, don't think my writing is at the point where I'd like it, but if you read my last story I posted 3 years ago then you could tell the difference immediately. _

_**Qrious writ3r**__: You were close my dude. You were close lol. I would love to write Lucina's reaction to Morgan as well when I think about it. _

_**Nise no kishi**__: I LOVE your idea. I already have a situation written up for it, so do you mind if I use it in the future? Thanks for the review as well!_

_**Guest and everyone else**__: There are too many to put on here, but for those who voted and gave their opinions, thank you very much! It helped me make a decision and I look forward to your next reviews! _

_As always, thank you very much for the reviews, follows, favs and hope to see you next time!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Before we start this chapter I just want to say a few things. **_

_**First off, thank you everyone who have followed and reviewed on this story. Thank you everyone who gave this fic a chance and thank you for the over 10000 views I have received for this fic alone. I only did I see that this story is I on the Fire Emblem stories comma but it's at the top! You guys are awesome and you are the reason I continue this story!**_

_**Now, if any of you have reread this story anytime recently, then you will have seen the changes I've made are minor. Most of the things that I did with editing and making sure everything made more sense so you don't have to worry about going back and reading it, but just in case I'm going to put underneath what I have changed and the chapters I have edit. I've done most of them, but not all of them so give me some time before I finish that please! **_

_**Chapter 1: Edited how Naruto was banned from Regna Ferox and corrected most grammar errors. **_

_**Chapter 2: Slight edit to grammar errors and Morgan and Naruto conversation. **_

_**Chapter 3: Edit battle with Lucina and Morgan and fixed grammar errors.**_

_**Chapter 4: Edit conversation with Robin about Grima and Naruto's appearance at Regna Ferox at Regna Ferox. **_

_**Chapter 5: Edit Grammar errors and conversation flow.**_

_**Chapter 6: Edit end of conversation with Emmeryn and Naruto. **_

_**I do plan to revise the last 2 chapters sometime this week so please give me some time. I say I have an excuse on why it took so long to write this, but I really don't have one instead of the fact that my mind has decided to write another fanfic. It's an OC story about what my life would have been like in the Naruto world as the son of Minato, but I'm on the fence on whether or not I should post it. If I do then just know I will make my decision sometime by the end of this year. **_

**_Also, I've changed the pairings thingy-ma-bob on the site where it says Robin is with Naruto and Lucina. This is NOT set in stone! It may be a harem, it may not. I'm just having a hard time deciding so I put it up there just in case._**

_**Well, that's it and hope you enjoy this short chapter!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fire Emblem.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 7 _**

**_Why We Fight I_**

* * *

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD EVENIIIIIIIIIING~ FELLOW FEROXIANS AND TRAVELERS! WELCOME TO REGNA FEROX BATTLE OF THE KHANS TOURNAMENT! THE TOURNAMENT WHERE CHAMPIONS CHOSEN BY THE EAST AND WEST KHANS OF REGNA FEROX SHOW THEIR SKILLS AGAINST SOME OF THE BEST WARRIORS OF THE CONTINENT! ARE YOU PEOPLE EXCITED OR WHAT!"

The roaring of the crowd was deafening. The cylinder-shaped building seemed to be able to contain the hundreds if citizens within, but was unable to contain their excitement since the sound of cheering could be heard a mile away. People of every nationality could be seen filling seats and even standing in the back of Arena Ferox when there were no more seats to be filled, yet despite there being two sides to root for, there was no boundary separating the sides.

It was no secret that this tournament would decide the leadership of Regna Ferox for the next 5 years, but that was not the main attraction for the people of Regna Ferox. No matter who ran the country, no Khan foolishly led their army to battle without a righteous or honorable reason. They are known for their more outspoken and barbaric attitude, but they were not bandits. They were a nation that simply valued strength, honor, loyalty, and those who possess it. Its how one becomes a Feroxian Warrior and, to a greater extent, the next Khan for only those who possess those three qualities plus the loyalty of their soldiers will ever lead their country to glory.

No, people weren't here for such political gains. This day was different from the regular tournaments that is held to show off Feroxian's strength. This was more than deciding who would be the next ruler of Regna Ferox. This was more than the simple hype of gambling for their preferred Khan to win. Majority of the citizens were here for more than just greed and more than just political gain.

They were here to see the warriors of Regna Ferox and travelers across the world put their honor on the line and compete in mortal combat.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I AM MOST PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THAT WE HAVE A SURPRISE GUEST ATTENDING THIS EVENT! MANY OF YOU KNOW HER AS THE KINDEST SOUL TO EVER GRACE THE CONTINENT, OR AS THE GODDESS OF YLISSE! SHE HAS BROUGHT HER COUNTRY BACK TO POWER AT THE AGE OF 10 AND IS STILL STRIVING DESPITE HER YOUTH! LADIES! GENTLEMEN! PLEASE GIVE YOUR BIGGEST WELCOME FOR SHE IS THE ONE, THE _ONLY_, EXALT EMMERYN OF YLISSE!"

If it was possible, the stadium seemed to shake from the volume of the people's cheers. Meanwhile, Emmeryn stood from her seat next to Khan Flavia and waved at the crowd that seemed to be throwing complements and other incongruous things that caused Phila to scowl. Some things the Royal Knight heard should have stayed as thoughts and nothing more.

"Looks like your reputation precedes you, Exalt." Khan Flavia laughed as she heard the many _interesting_ ways the crowd showed their love. Flavia, East Khan of Regna Ferox, was a tall mocha-skinned, well-built woman with blonde hair in a messy pony-tail. She wore brilliant red and silver light armor with a massive silver sword that was propped up next to her chair. If anyone were to look at her, then they would assume she was in her forties, but the way she carried herself and the swagger she had every time she spoke and walked said otherwise.

"So it would seem." Emmeryn chuckled good naturally, having to speak louder over the roaring crowd as she sat back down in her seat. "T'would seem your people are quite more enthusiast than my own." The exalt couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite as she looked to her left and over to her little sister and the remaining Shepherds. They were cheering just as loud as the crowd while yelling less than dignified words of their own.

Flavia only seemed to laugh harder at the younger blonde's reply. "Damn! Never thought you'd be the one for throwin' jabs! Good to see you're already adapting to the Feroxian Spirit!" Emmeryn could only laugh and hide the wince from the physically stronger woman who was playfully clapping her shoulder—bringing up a hand to stop a visibly irritated Phila from doing anything rash. The Khan didn't seem to notice the Royal Knight since she called for one of her guards to bring her two mugs of ale. The tops were frothing with Rum and only seemed to make the Khan's smirk widen the closer it got. Once it was in her hand, she happily gulped it down as if it were water. The muscled, shirtless man looked over to the Exalt and offered an equally frothing mug, but she politely declined.

The female Khan saw this after finishing her share and frowned, more like pouted, at the queen. "Come on, girl! You can't just deny good booze at an event like this! You've got no responsibilities while in Regna Ferox, so let your hair down a little! I'm sure you'd be forgiven for lettin' loose for one day!"

Emmeryn just smiled and shook her head once more. True, she cared about her image and didn't even want to imagine what her people would think of her if she were to allow herself to succumb to the effects of alcohol, but it was more than that; in her mind, at least. "My apologies, but alcohol… just isn't one of my strong suits."

Flavia stared at the younger woman for a minute before a smirk came to her face. "You're a light weight, aren't ya?" The Khan said it as a joke, but the silence from the blonde afterwards had her eyes widen in shock. "Holy shit, you are, aren't you?" The older blonde exclaimed then laughed afterwards while slapping her hand on the armrest of her chair. Emmeryn said nothing as she looked down to the arena floor at the announcer that she'd been toning out. "I'll let it slide this time, but after the tournament, win or lose, you and I will share a drink!"

Like her council meetings, Emmeryn could say she was not looking forward to it.

* * *

_**East Khan Arena Gates**_

Chrom and his selected fighters looked to the gate that separated them from the center arena in awe. They could only see one part of the arena from their point of view, but going from the amount of seats they could see filled and the volume of the stadium they could tell the arena was filled with at least 1000 occupants.

"That's one hell of'a crowd." Sully kindly simplified everyone's thoughts into words.

"Yeah, I'm getting nervous just hearing them." Said the tactician as she tried to will her growing goosebumps away.

"It is to be expected." Frederick interjected. "The Battle of the Khans is the biggest event to be held in Regna Ferox. A tournament where men and women fight in mortal combat and people around the world are free to gamble, trade and sell their wares on Feroxi soil. It is also where leadership of Regna Ferox is chosen, so many would be interested in seeing who would lead the country forward for the upcoming future. Though I can say for sure most who have attended this event are here solely to watch the best of the best fight for their honor and pride as warriors."

Chrom listened to his knight's words as he rubbed his chin in interest. He would be the first to admit he quite enjoyed events like this (aside from the killing your opponent part) and wish there were similar events in Ylisse, but he wasn't sure how Emm or his people would react if he held 'such barbaric activities' in the Halidom. He would just have to be satisfied with this event and hope he and his friends made it out alive and secured the alliance Khan Flavia had promised them if they won. He wouldn't know what to do if they'd come all this way just to leave with possibly less than they came with considering the trials he and his Shepherds had to go through just to get to where they were now.

Not only did he have to deal with the now suspicious individual that was Naruto Uzumaki that had been hiding more than they first thought, but they had to deal with Risen along the way along with a group of bandits that almost slayed a, now, fellow Shepherd who goes by the name Anna; someone he could swear to his dying day he'd seen before all across Ylisse. The four-day trip turned into 6 in the blink of an eye. If that wasn't bad enough, then the climate change of climate only made them hold for another day due to some people (Vaike particularly) not being prepared for the climate change. As if their luck couldn't get any worst, they were forced into another battle with the border guards after being suspected of bandits of all things. Granted, they had a valid reason behind their transgression, but Chrom and Emmeryn believed things could have gone by a lot smoother if the Feroxian didn't speak with their swords rather than their mouths.

Then there was meeting the Khan herself. Yes, _her_. He could remember how just how thrown off he was when the tall woman built like a female warrior walked into the hall with magnificent red and silver armor and carrying a broad silver sword as long as Lissa. He could never forget the face Robin was making after her comment on the Khan being 'a giant of a man with unparalleled thew, with broad chest covered in hair'. Luckily for them, the East Khan didn't take it personally and even made a jest out of it. Otherwise Chrom wouldn't know how he'd think of Robin if she'd accidentally cost them their only chance at getting the troops they needed.

Emmeryn was already in the process of negotiating for troops, but the negotiations didn't get far since Flavia was quick to shoot them down. Thankfully, it wasn't for anything they did on their part, but because she currently lacked the authority to do so. She was not the current ruling thanks to 'a fuckin blonde dastard' and had no rule over Regna Feroxian troops. Chrom didn't even need to guess who said 'blonde dastard' was and he was sure Khan Flaivia wouldn't have taken too lightly knowing they were _sorta_ acquainted with said blonde. She then went on to explain to them the next Battle of the Khans Tourney was to be held within the next 5 days and she '_just so'_ happened to be lacking proper champions.

Now, here they were. Fighting for the future of both Ylisse and the next leadership of Regna Ferox against trained warriors Chrom wasn't so sure how to approach. The shinobi said he'd be participating in the tournament along with 3 others he'd specifically been training. He knew Marth was among them, but had no idea who the other two could be. Having no answer, the prince could do nothing but train for the upcoming event and make sure he secured the alliance he was promised.

"ALRRRRRRRRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! KHAN FLAVIA HAS MADE HER DECISION. THIS TOURNEY'S CHOSE OF BATTLE WILL BE~! THE GAUNTLET MATCH!"

Chrom could hear the roars of approval from the crowd as he tuned them out to look to his tactician. Because they were on the side of last tournament's losing Khan, they were already privy to the choice of battle and had the advantage to send out their 7 fighters in whatever order they pleased while the winning Khan was fixed.

"Know who you're sending out first, sweetheart?" the redhead merchant Anna asked the tactician as she leaned on her Levin Sword. Instead of the merchant garb she wore as a traveler when they first met, she now wore a garb similar to that of a trickster. She wore a red cape that draped over her shoulders with a red long-sleeved shirt that stopped above her cleavage and had a yellow vertical stripe that sowed the middle of the shirt together. Below she wore baggy maroon colored pants that tucked into long red pointy boots that had a yellow stripe going down the middle.

"If ya can't choose, then Teach happily volunteers!"

Robin regarded the merchant and the shirtless fighter before inspecting the Shepherds around her. Chrom, Vaike, Sully, Frederick, Anna and Stahl. Since this was a Gauntlet match, they are to be expected to fight multiple fights while also being wary of the real threat that was Lon'qu, Marth, Naruto and whoever else he's trained for this tourney. The smart thing to do would be to hold her strongest card until the inevitable clash against the shinobi, however…

Her gaze finally landed on the stoic knight next to his liege. "Frederick, you'll be first." Said knight turned to the tactician quizzically. "The tournament may be a test of skill, but a Gauntlet match can also be a match of endurance. The West Khan will either go all out in the beginning and send out their best fighters, or they will do the opposite. If it's the latter, then we will have the advantage since out of all the Shepherds, you no doubt have the greatest skill, stamina and endurance. If you can take down at least half of their team, then I'm sure the rest of us can take on whatever else they throw at us."

The tactician wasn't sure, but the slight straightening of the knight's shoulders was probably his way of exuding pride. "Very well. I will do my best not to sway the trust you've put in me." The stoic knight bowed before heading to the gates that blocked them from the arena. There was a short man holding a tome at the gate that seemed to ask the knight something before nodding and walking away. A minute later after the announcer had enthusiastically introduced someone by the name of Leroy, he opened the tome that was on his hip and seemed to read it's contents. A few seconds later he smiled before shouting back at the crowd.

"AND FROM THE EAST KHAN SIDE! THIS MAN IS _MIGHTY_, THIS MAN IS _LOYAL_, THIS MAN IS THE ETERNAL DEVOTED SERVANT OF PRINCE CHROM OF YLISSE! LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! PLEASE GIVE A LOUD WELCOME TO FREDERICK ALEXANDER!

Standing at full attention, Frederick marched out to the arena with lance in hand and stoic face that hid the pride he felt at the way he was announced. Chrom, on the other hand, was massaging the bridge of his nose while Sully and Vaike roared in laughter.

On the arena floor, Frederick stood at attention 20 feet away from his opponent while the announcer gave them the rules. His opponent was about average height with light armor that covered him head to toe and stood with an iron sword on his shoulder. The cocky grin on the young man's face didn't even make the Great Knight twitch for 'those who exude arrogance before they've even seen their opponent's skills never made it far on the field of battle'. This man would learn that first hand from his lance.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE. WE ALL KNOW THE RULES, BUT SINCE I'M SUCH A NICE HOST, I WILL GLADLY GO OVER THEM ONE MORE TIME FOR THE ONE'S THAT WERE NOT LISTENING! BOTH COMPETITORS ARE TO FIGHT UNTIL THE OTHER EITHER LOSES THEIR WEAPON, ARE UNABLE TO CONTINUE, FORFEITS OR DIES! IF I DEEM IT NECESSARY, THEN I HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO STOP THE FIGHT! DO BOTH OF YOU UNDERSTAND THE RULES THAT HAVE BEEN READ TO YOU?"

Frederick nodded while the other competitor just 'humphed'.

"ALRIGHT! THEN ON MY MARK!"

Given the signal, both men readied their weapons while the announcer/referee quickly moved to the edge of the arena. The roaring of the crowd increased as the contest drew to its start.

"SET!"

Frederick's opponent decided this was the time to rile him up before the match officially started. "Get ready Mr. Mighty Knight, cause after I'm done with you the only profession you'll be good at is gardening." The only sign the man's words seemed to affect the knight was the very slight down turn of his brow.

"BEGIN!"

Immediately the man charged the Great Knight who didn't even move a muscle. The man got within range and immediately went for an overhead strike to the knight's head.

What happened next went unnoticed by the majority of the crowd. One second the knight was still with his lance down, the next his lance spun and slashed upwards. The crowd went silent as a whistling sound echoed in the air. A second later, half a sword landed on the ground and its previous wielder slumped to the ground with a slash across his torso. Frederick spun his lance in three perfect arcs before going back to attention with his lance standing to his side.

"I'd advise in the future that you leave your meaningless banter till after the fighting is over."

After those words left the knight's mouth, the crowd erupted into cheering once more; this time chanting the Great Knight's name.

* * *

_**East Khan Corner **_

"FUCK YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Flavia cheered as she jumped to her feet. Emmeryn showed her own form of elation by clapping elegantly at her knight's victory. "If I'd known you had a guy like this under you then I would have sought you out years ago!" The Exalt chuckled at the mocha-skinned woman as she sat back down and took a swig of the Rum present to her side.

The next few matches ended with more fervor than the last. Someone new would appear from the West Khan's gates but they were all put down by the immovable wall that was Frederick Alexander. The fights lasted longer from each individual, but one by one the Great Knight showed why he was a part of Ylisse's Royal Knights. If that wasn't proof enough, then the fact he didn't even look winded after fighting for 30 minutes spoke volumes of his endurance and dedication to his duty as a knight. That, plus the fact he hadn't received a single injury, made the crowd cheer his name in sync as they waited for the forth 'victim' to enter the arena against the proud knight of Ylisse.

"Only 30 minutes in and the Big Oaf is already down half his champions! If this isn't a sign that a change is comin', then I don't know what is!" Flavia laughed once again before downing another mug, making Emmeryn wonder how the woman wasn't intoxicated after how much she'd put down in the last 30 minutes.

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ARE YOU HAVING FUN?!" the announcer was answered with a thundering cry of approval that shook the arena. "ARE YOU READY TO SEE MORE ACTION FROM THE NOBLE, THE MIGHT, SIR FREDERICK ALEXANDER?!" If possible, the cheers became louder at the announcer's hype for the East Khan's Champion. "GOOD! BECAUSE HIS NEXT BATTLE WILL BE A FIGHT YOU DO NOT WANT TO MISS! HIS NEXT CHALLENGER IS A MAN WHO IS HAILED AS ONE OF REGNA FEROX'S GREATEST SWORDSMEN! HE HAS BEEN THE REIGNING CHAMPION FOR THE WEST KHAN SINCE HE WAS BUT 15 YEARS OF AGE AND IS THE RIGHT-HAND MAN OF KHAN BASILIO HIMSELF! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! STAND ON YOUR FEET AND GIVE A LOUD FEROXIAN WELCOME TO NONE OTHER THAN LON'QU!"

The energy in the crowd seemed to reach it's max when the crowds chants of Frederick went to chants of the incoming warrior.

_**"LON~'QU!"**_

_**"LON~'QU!"**_

_**"LON~'QU!"**_

_**"LON~'QU!"**_

Emmeryn looked down to the stands where people were now jumping up and down as the gates of the West Khan opened and out walked Frederick's next challenger. The Exalt couldn't see the black-haired man's face as he walked out, but she immediately noticed the foreign clothing that she hadn't seen in quite some time. He wore, if she remembered correctly, a shirt-like blue yukata that had three cut tails following behind him. The hems of the yukata were outlined brown while the end of the sleeves were covered white fur. To wrap up the top he had two black shoulder pads that connected to another that covered his neck and had a red and blue obi wrapped around his torso. Below he wore plain white baggy pants with long brown boots that stopped just below the knee. Finally, in his gloved right hand he held a curved blade with a red hilt that was completely different from the double-edges she was used to.

Emmeryn looked over to inquire more about the individual her knight was about to face, but was surprised when she saw that, for once, Flavia wasn't smiling. The grin that had been present on her face throughout the event was now replaced with a skeptical frown as she looked to the newcomer.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Flavia?"

The East Khan didn't even glance at the inquiring Exalt as she answered, "Basilio only ever puts his best Champion up either first or last." Said the Khan and her frown deepened. "The hell are you up to, Oof?" She whispered as she stared across the stadium and to the throne that held the current leader of Regna Ferox.

* * *

_**Arena Floor**_

Frederick parried another slash as for once he was put on the defensive. The man before him was nothing like his past opponents. He did not waste time with words and didn't waste a single movement as he advanced. This man was a true warrior and Frederick knew one wrong move against his new opponent would be his end.

He moved his head out of the way as a thrust just missed his head. This man was also not hesitant to go for the kill and Frederick could respect that in a fighter. As he parried another overhead strike, he backpedaled to put some more distance between them.

He was surprised when his back hit something hard and nearly made him turn around on instinct. It was a good thing he didn't follow that instinct since a second later the Chon'sin swordsman let loose a flurry of combos that the Great Knight could barely keep up with.

Unfortunately, the swordsman proved his speed to be superior as a strike got through and left a nasty cut to his inner left thigh. Only wincing from the pain, Frederick took the opportunity to get away from the corner by jumping away from a forward thrust and swinging as he finally got some distance away. His opponent reacted to his wide swing by jumping out of range, but received a cut along his cheek for his troubles.

Frederick did his best to ignore his injured leg while falling back into a stance that heavily favorite his right. Meanwhile, Lon'qu was already circling his opponent and thinking of his next move. Both men ignored the roaring crowd as they looked for the slightest opening left by their opponent.

Eventually, Lon'qu was the one to be on the offensive once again as he immediately took advantage of his opponent's recent injury by circling to his left. The swordsman anticipated the jabs to his face and quickly weaved through them while getting closer. He swung low at the knight's now open abdomen and was shocked when his sword was deflected quite harshly despite the lack of momentum the could accumulate with such small space.

Frederick did not waste the opening he was given and swung his lance in an arc—the side of his silver lance impacting cleanly to the swordsman's exposed ribs. The force of the attack sent the Chon'sin warrior stumbling a few feet back while holding onto the left side of his torso.

He didn't have the time to recover since the knight was running towards him as if the injury to his leg was none existent. Ignoring his own pain, Lon'qu brought up his sword and began deflecting strong blows that rained down on him.

The Chon'sin warrior found another opening in the knight's guard and quickly thrust his sword forward. He was surprised once again when his blade was deflected harshly, leaving him open for another brutal swing that smashed into his shin and took him off his feet. He winced as he landed hard on the ground, but quickly shook it off and rolled away just as a lance strike came down and impacted the place he once laid.

The swordsman was quickly back to his feet and couldn't help but glance at the place the weapon landed. The ground was dented in and rubble could be seen filling the new hole as the knight retracted his lance. Lon'qu was not much for showing emotion during confrontations, but at that moment a barely perceptive smirk grew on his face as he once again charged forward.

* * *

_**East Khan Gates**_

"Damn, now _this_ is what I call a fight!" Sully exclaimed as she watched the battle continue through the gate bars. "I don't think I've ever seen the Commander pushed so hard before!"

"Ya telling me! The Vaikes' got goosebumps just watchin'!" The shirtless warrior agreed eagerly as he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted to the stadium. "C'MON FREDRICK! SHOW THAT FEROXIAN DASTARD HOW WE FIGHT IN YLISSE!"

Sully was quick to follow her comrade's example and shouted words of encouragement of her own. "YEA! GIVE EM HELL YOU UPTIGHT DASTARD!"

Robin tuned out the knight and fighter as she watched the battle intensely. The battle was quite even, but at the rate things were currently going Frederick was going to lose. He could hide his pain well, but the fact he was getting slower and the blood that was no doubt leaking from his leg told the tactician that this fight wouldn't last another 5 minutes. That was fine, however. Frederick had done more than enough for them by eliminating half of the other team. Whether he wins this fight or not, she was sure the rest of them could defeat the warrior before them while he was not at 100%.

The real problem however, was the three that have yet to step into the arena. She knew the identity of 2, but didn't know the third and had no idea the skill level of any of the three. This left the tactician concerned since she didn't really have a plan to combat the incoming threat. Sending in their best fighter right off the bat might have been the best idea in theory, but now she was thinking she should have kept the Great Knight until their eventual battle against the shinobi and his trainees.

"You seem lost. Sure you're alright?"

The voice came from her right and she turned to see her captain looking her in the eyes. "I'm fine, Chrom. Just thinking about the fights ahead." Robin admitted as she sighed. "I know this is the conclusion I came to and we are currently reaping the benefits, but I can't help but to feel I made a miscalculation in the enemies strength."

The prince nodded at the tactician's words before smiling and patting her reassuringly on the arm. "Don't think too hard on it. Whether Naruto is a formidable opponent or not, I believe in the skills of my Shepherds. I'm sure we'll be able to handle anything he throws our way."

Robin gave her commander a smile before she turned back to the fight that looked as if it was finally drawing to an end. She pushed her troubles out of her mind and began thinking who to send in next instead.

She could only hope her commander was right.

* * *

_**Arena Floors**_

Both competitors were breathing heavily as they stared down their opponent. Lon'qu didn't sport any deep cuts or gashes like the many his opponent had across his body, but the bruises from the multiple strikes from the knight's lance was starting to show. One particular was on his left forearm when he had to sacrifice his arm to get a clean jab to the open area above the Great Knight's knees. He didn't know how, but the knight was still able to shake off the pain despite being stabbed in both of his legs. This man truly was a knight worthy of his title.

Lon'qu raised his sword one last time as his opponent did the same. The two warriors knew their next exchange would be their last, but neither were ready to go down without a fight.

Then they both charged each other while the crowd edged them forward. Lon'qu ignored the pain in his ribs and his broken arm as he readied the first skill he'd be activating in this fight. His sword began glowing green as he was ready to unleash his strongest and only skill.

Around the Chon'sin warrior's sword appeared 4 transparent afterimages that followed the swordsman's movement. "_Astra!_"

Multiple things happened within the span of a second. Lon'qu brought his sword in a horizontal arc to meet with Frederick's own lance head. A foot away from the weapons' collision, Frederick's lance head glowed a blood red before it met the sword. The next millisecond, the two weapons collided and half of the Chon'sin warrior's blade snapped off and sored through the air while his skill slowly deactivated. Lon'qu could do nothing but widen his eyes as he looked to the lance that was coming back around and was about to decapitate him. He literally saw his life flash before his eyes before the lance made it's full arc.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on the party, the lance went clear over the Chon'sin warrior's head—missing it's intended target by a large margin. A moment later Lon'qu was now looking down on his opponent who seemed to be surprised at his new position on his side. Instead of processing what had just happened, the West Khan Champion quickly immobilized the downed knight by pressing one leg down on the hand holding his lance and pointing his now broken blade down to his opponent's neck. The stadium was strangely quiet as Lon'qu stood over the downed knight.

"Yield." Said the swordsman as he panted for breath. Frederick looked at the sword at his neck before closing his eyes.

"I concede."

The second those words were uttered the crowd began clapping slowly before it erupted to cheering once again. It soon broke out to chanting both the West and East Khan Champions' names if to acknowledge the battle that had just ended. Lon'qu nodded and sheathed the remainder of his blade as he looked down at his opponent who stoically looked to the ceiling.

"You were a formidable opponent." The swordsman acknowledged the knight laying before him. Frederick blinked at the complement.

"As were you."

Lon'qu nodded before turning and limping towards the West Khan gates. Now that the adrenaline was gone, he could now notice the constant pain that accompanied his every step. The knight may not have done any outside damage, but it was a completely different story inside. With these injuries, the next road was going to be hell.

'_Hmph. Troublesome_."

* * *

_**East Khan Gates**_

Chrom and the rest of his little team relaxed as the medics escorted Frederick out of the arena via stretcher. The entire fight kept them on their toes and for a second it looked as if Frederick was going to win. Unfortunately, the Shepherds saw the very moment the Knight's legs gave out under him. He lost, but he left his opponent in quite the state and gained the respect of the crowd as well. The Shepherds made sure to give Frederick their thanks and words of encouragement as he was carried off to the medical ward. Once the knight was gone, Robin was already deciding who to send off to face the warrior in the arena.

Surprisingly, despite his injuries and current state of his only weapon, Lon'qu decided to continue fighting. They could expect nothing less from the man that has been the right-hand man of the West Khan for years. Deciding to play it on the safe side, Robin decided to send in Sully next to combat the swordsman. The range advantage was plus the swordsman's injuries made this fight for Sully 10 times easier.

Thankfully, playing it safe was the right thing to do. Though the man was injured, he proved to be a formidable foe despite his handicaps. The fight lasted for only a minute before Sully was able to get a clean jab to the man's abdomen before mounting him and forcing his surrender. Robin didn't even want to know what the outcome would have been if she sent Vaike in there instead of the red knight. She knew that despite Vaike's…quirks, he was actually a formidable opponent when he was actually taking things seriously. However, his style was wild and untamed. The tactician was almost positive that broken sword or not, Lon'qu would have torn the shirtless fighter apart.

"ALLLRRRRRRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I HOPE YOU ARE NOT TIRED BECAUSE THIS EVENT IS NOT. OVER. YET! KHAN BASILIO MAY BE DOWN 4 FIGHTERS, BUT HE MAY STILL HAVE SOMETHING UP HIS SLEEVES! ARE YOU GUYS READY TO SEE HIS NEW CHAMPIONS?!"

Robin couldn't help but to praise this man for his enthusiasm. He wasn't built as a warrior and was definitely not a noble, yet he kept his emotions in check despite the violence he was front row and center to.

"ALLLRRRRRRRRIGHT! THIS NEXT MAN IS A MYSTERIOUS NOMAD WITH NO LAND TO CALL HOME. HE HAS TRAVELED FAR AND WIDE IN SEARCH OF WORTHY OPPONENTS TO TEST HIS BLADE. WILL HIS THIRST FOR A CHALLENGE BE QUENCHED, OR WILL HIS OPPONENTS FALL LIKE THE OTHERS? LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! PLEASE GIVE A FEROXIAN WELCOME TO THE MIDNIGHT TRAVELER, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

The tactician did her best to ignore the roaring crowd as she watched the new challenger she'd never heard of walk out the gate. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the knight before her. The person walking to the middle of the arena wore Chon'sin clothing similar to Lon'qu. He wore a green haori with a brown ribbon tied around his waist. Underneath he wore brown matching long sleeved, turtleneck shirt and baggy pants that went down halfway to his shins while his feet had nothing but wooden sandals. His hair was in two long bangs that went down his face while the rest went up in a bun that looked to be held in place by two needles. However, the one thing Robin immediately pointed out about this person was the blank mask with a red stripe that hovered over his face. It was a mask that was far too similar to the masked men she and Chrom had seen with Naruto almost 2 weeks ago.

The second the tactician came to the conclusion that this was one of Naruto's soldiers, she immediately activated her technique to see what just what they were dealing with. What she saw made her eyes widen.

"Chrom. That's-"

"I know."

The prince stopped the tactician before she could make the reveal.

* * *

_**Arena Floors**_

The match had already begun, but neither contestants moved. Sully was watching her opponent with a critical eye as she tightened the grip on her lance. Every Shepherd were warned about these strange individuals before the tournament and all had prepared accordingly.

They didn't know what the enemy could really do, however. All they knew about the masked men they were warned about was that they were quick. Anything else was a mystery and all they could do was adapt mid-battle. It sucked, but not everything could go your way on the battlefield.

"I'm guessin' you're with that Uzumaki guy, right?" Sully asked the masked man who only nodded in acknowledgement.

"Uzumaki-dono has trained me well over the years. I'm happy to finally be able to show the skills he's bestowed upon me." Haku said cordially, getting a raised eyebrow from the redhead.

"…Ya sure your'a man? Sure as hell don't sound like one." The redhead asked in genuine curiosity.

"I can assure you I am 100% male, ma'am." The masked man said with a hint of amusement. "Though, should you really be one to ask such questions? At first glance, you don't look very feminine either."

Instead of getting riled up, Sully only smiled viciously as she positioned her body into her battle stance. "Only a few words and I already like ya! How about after this we sit down and have a couple'a drinks?"

Haku answered by drawing a tanto that was well hidden in his haori and held in a reverse grip in front of him. "I'm not one for indulging in alcohol, but if you best me, I might just make an exception."

Nothing else had to be said. Now ready, the two warriors began circling each other, looking for every opening they could see on their opponent.

Then, faster than the knight was expecting, Haku crossed the distance between the two and took an overhead strike at the now surprised knight. The blade came down on the lance where Sully was easily able to hold off. She smirked as she realized the exaggerated attack was only used to test her physical abilities. This was proven when instead of advancing, Haku jumped back and away from her range.

The two warriors were now once again circling each other. It may not have been the action the crowd wanted, but in a duel it was important to feel the opponent out before you made any hasty movements. Hitting and retreating was the smart, if not less indirect, form of combat that Sully wasn't too proud at the moment to follow, but understood that it was necessary in some warrior's combat styles. However, Sully wasn't a very patient woman and she was next to charge forward at her opponent.

Years of training kicked in as Sully stopped her charge and jumped out of the way of whatever was thrown her direction. She felt a slight pain in her shoulder, but had to ignore it as her opponent was already on her once again. This time Sully didn't allow the man to get too close and was already swinging her lance. Haku was forced to stop on a dime and duck from the incoming attack aimed for his head. The knight proved to have speed since she brought her lance back around in an arc that forced the masked man to block with his admittedly smaller weapon.

Haku, seemingly, was not prepared for the amount of strength behind the attack and could do nothing as he was blasted to the side. After rolling a couple meters away, the masked man was back on his feet but was given no time to recover since the redhead was already back on him.

Sully used the reach advantage of her lance to stab multiple times towards her opponent. To her surprise, Haku seemed to easily maneuver away from each and every strike as if he was water. In frustration of not hitting her target, the redhead increased the speed of her jabs while forcing her opponent to step back. After getting her opponent close enough to the wall, Sully drew her lance back in and swung upwards in a diagonal swipe. Since he was so close to the wall, Sully knew his only option was to either block her attack or allow himself to be hit. There was no jumping, no dodging, just those two options.

That's why her eyes widened when instead of doing any of the scenarios, the man slammed his foot down on the lance front—causing the spear head to break off and the redhead to jerk forward slightly. The second she came forward her chin was introduced to the masked man's free foot as it came upwards with incredible velocity. Within the same movement, he used his other leg to kick off the redhead's armor and perform an elegant flip in the air that made the crowd gaze in awe. Then he kicked off the uneven wall and flew at the still stunned knight.

Before she could do anything, Sully received a flying kicked to her solar plexus and was forced off her feet as air unwillingly escaped her lungs. Stumbling back from the flashy dastard's kick, she made sure to not fall on her arse as she tried to get her wits about her. The second she was steady, the knight shook her head free of the dizziness and stared hatefully at her masked opponent. He was just standing there, tanto in hand while staring her down—as if waiting for her to get herself together.

_Well, ain't you fuckin' generous. _Sully brooded before looking down to the tip of her lance. The head was completely gone; leaving just the stick behind. Instead of getting angry she tossed her now useless weapon away and pulled out the trusty sword at her hip. "Eh, I prefer the sword anyways." The knight laughed. She looked to her arm and finally saw what that slight pain was a while ago. A think needle was sticking out of her forearm. She pulled it out and didn't even wince at the slight pain it caused_. Not only is he quick, but smart and throws shit as well? Fan-fuckin-tastic_.

She looked to her opponent once again as she got into a stance different from her last. She couldn't help but to think this fight was going to be both the best and most annoying she'll ever have in her life.

Without even thinking, the knight charge right at her adversary who ran at her just as fast. They met halfway and began round 2 of their little duel.

* * *

_**East Khan Side **_

Flavia couldn't hold back the glare she had on the arena floor—specifically at the man known as 'Haku'. At first glance, he wasn't much. Besides the similar clothing to Lon'qu and the mask on his face, Flavia would have thought of him as just another Chon'sin fighter she was not privy to beforehand, but his fighting style on the other hand was a unique feature that immediately widened her eyes and set a fire in her gut.

Having been Khan for now over 15 years and being a warrior for much longer, she had seen many different styles of fighting. Most if not all were the same and only changed if the opponent integrated a style on top of another style. Those who are more creative with their techniques and have the speed and skills to improve have always gone far and wide. Flavia has even had the honor of engaging these admittedly small individuals in combat and she could say it was either the best or worse fights she'd ever had. But against every good opponent, she was sure to etch the style in her brain and never forget it until they were to fight again. It was one of her many skills that has made her a Khan and a skill she was proud to know it was unique to her.

That's why when she saw this dastard fighting in a style too similar to the one who had once bested her in single combat as well as treated their yearly event as if it were a joke, she was, understandably, pissed.

She slammed her fist down on her throne chair as she continued to glare daggers at the man currently dismantling one of her Champions. She couldn't prove it, but she'd never forget the way that man fought. The same man that was responsible for the humiliation of her warriors and the soul reason she'd lost the last tourney! And Basilio dared have this man fight in this tournament when he has been forever blacklisted from this country?! That big! Bald! _Dastard_!

The Khan had to calm herself down before she did something she no doubt would have regretted. She leaned forward on her fist as she began thinking logically. Basilio was a lot of things, but she knew indulging in foul play was not one of his many quirks. There was no way he would allow that man to fight for him again especially after the controversy that he ended up having to deal with after the whole ordeal.

Either this man was someone completely different with the skills of the man she will forever loathe, or it was the one and only hidden behind that mask. Either way, the only way she could prove it all was if the mask came off. The second it was off she could go from there and be completely justified. She would hate to win the title of Khan by something as stupid as a disqualification and the pride of both Khan would be stained, but if that bald oaf thought he would get away with foul play, then he was sorely mistaken!

* * *

_**Arena Floor**_

Sully has fought many warriors in her life. From knights who wielded long-swords all the way to Wyvern Knights, all her opponents had their own pattern and distinct styles that complemented their weapon of choice. Despite only being in her early 20's, she could say with confidence that she knew over 80% of the fighting styles one could perform in combat.

That's why she couldn't help but to glare at the man that was putting her on the defensive so easily. As she barely parried another unexpected strike from the awkward angle of the attack, she couldn't help but to wonder just what exactly she was fighting against.

If she were to watch it from a 3rd person view, she would say the style the man used was extremely sloppy, yet well orientated. Every stroke from his small blade looked exaggerated and untrained, yet clever and unpredictable. An example would be the move he'd just performed. He'd made a wide swing with his blade in reverse grip and poised to take off her head. When she moved her head out of the way, his momentum did not stop and it had him turned around awkwardly with his back completely exposed. This would have been the point where Sully would easily counter attack, but the leg kicked backwards and into her torso made any advance she wanted to continue pointless. If that wasn't bad enough, then the spin kick that was delivered by the other leg to her unguarded head only made Sully more confused. Idly, as he was now totally kicking her ass, she could help but think this man was more than worth her time.

Once the assault was over, Sully was on her hands and knees as she tried to stay conscious. Everything on her body hurt and she could barely keep herself from falling over. Not one movement was wasted on his end. Despite his weird movements, everything was calculated and he threw out hits like a brick to the face. Every time she thought he was going to do one thing, he would hit her with something completely different out of nowhere. It was a very frustrating style to fight against, but she couldn't deny that it fruited amazing results while looking tiring at the same time.

She knew the only reason she was still alive was because he willed it. He could have cut her throat any time during the fight and it only made her angrier. Whether it was his intention or not, toying with her in the midst of a duel was beyond humiliating to the knight.

"Damn yer good." Sully complemented despite the glare showing her real emotions. She tried catching her breath while her opponent once again allowed it.

"I'd suggest you surrender, but that would just be ruining your pride. Wouldn't it, sir knight?" Haku asked as the knight slowly pushed herself back to her feet.

"Damn right ya effeminate dastard." Sully spat out as she was back up and in her stance. "If I give up here when I can still fight, then that points a bad example to future Shepherds, doncha think?"

The masked man said nothing as he stared at the knight before him. Then he sighed and raised his tanto horizontally in front of him. "Very well. Then I shall no longer show you mercy." The blade she held began glowing a transparent blue as he stood in a stance of his own. "Forgive me, but my next attack will spill your blood."

"Heh, wouldn't have it any other way." Sully smirked as her sword began emanating a yellow hue. '_Sol'_. A skill that tears away mana from her adversaries and converts it into healing aura. It was currently one of the two skills she knew, but this one was currently the more useful of the two. As the glow intensified, she concentrated on her opponent as she prepared herself for her final attack. Once the skill was prepared, she didn't even need to think about what to do next.

She charged her opponent with a battle cry as the remainder of her mana poured into her blade. Her opponent didn't even move, which made her job much easier. All she needed was one good cut and she could get back in the fight. As she raised her sword, she activated her second skill, Quick Burn, to increase her movement speed. If she could see behind that masked dastards face, then she know doubt knew it would be in shock. With this attack, she could continue the fight and help the Shepherds win this blasted tournament and get the troops they needed. With this last attack, they would be one step closer to defending their borders against those Plegian dogs and finally have the piece their Exalt has been fighting for! That's why she couldn't lose here! She wouldn't lose here! Her attack would strike true and she would move on to anyone else that dared stand in the way of the peace her Captain fights for! "For Ylisse!"

Then the sword came down and everything in the arena seemed to go quiet. The two warriors stood still in their perspective places. Haku was now crouched behind the knight who had her sword out in front of her. Nothing seemed to happen as the crowd stared at the two fighters in anticipation.

Then the sword split in half along with the redhead's chest plate. Blood sprayed from the redhead's new wound across her torso while only a crack appeared on Haku's mask. Immediately, Sully's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell to her knees and face-planted the ground.

It was so quiet in the arena hall that you could hear a quill drop. One sentence broke the silence of the arena, and it came from the man who just cut down the East Khan's Champion with little effort.

"Sorry, but I don't believe we'll be having that drink."

* * *

_**Morgan's Diary **_

_I've tried everything! I've tried burying, shredding, burning, even throwing it out the window but nothing I did worked! _

_Every time! _

_Every! Single! Time the book just ends up on my nightstand! It won't go away! It won't leave me alone! _

_I'm scared!_

_I'm so scared!_

_I've never been more scared in my life and it's all thanks to this stupid book! Stupid book that hurt my first friend! Stupid book that ruined my life!_

_And the worst part is: no one believes me!_

_I tried showing aunty Lissa the book, but whenever I did, she begins to act funny and goes completely out of it until I stopped talking! Afterwards, she would ask me what I said and the process would continue! I tried with the knights and maids too but got the same result! _

_Why is so much happening to me so suddenly? What have I ever done wrong? Why can't the ghost just leave me __**alone**__! _

_Just leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me _**alone**_!_

* * *

_**A/N: **__I've been working on my fight scenes for a while now. They may not come out as natural as I want them to be, but I try my best! Fights will be all you see unfortunately for the next chapter as well, so sorry in advance!_

_By the way, someone asked me what my plans were in regards to the Outrealms. Just know that I have not thrown the Outrealms out of the window. There are certain things that I most definitely have, but that is not one of them. If I have thrown anything out, then I would let you guys know in future chapters at the beginning of the chapter. _

_**SuperVegetoFan, Rio Skyron, IhevMelons9, and Guest**__, thank you very much for the complements! Hopefully you stick around for the story in the future! _

_**Nise no kishi**__: Thanks a lot! Don't know if I'm going through with it yet, but it's up there! Of course if or when it happens I will more than definitely credit you for it! _

_**The Big Bad Wolf-9**__: That's actually what I was thinking to do. I got the idea from reading a Sekirei story that I cannot for the life of me remember. I was going to use Shikamaru for the head while the others were up in the air. Plan to reveal all that right after the Feroxian arc is over! Thank for the review man!_

_That's it for now! As always, reviews are love and hope to see you guys next time!_


End file.
